


Azusan elämä ja teot II: Hebigakure

by FiSouthpaw



Series: Naruto the Alliance [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - OC main characters, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiSouthpaw/pseuds/FiSouthpaw
Summary: On kulunut kaksi vuotta siitä, kun Azusa joutui erilleen Ryuusta ja tämän alaisista. Monet ovat ehtineet epäillä Ryuun jo kuolleen, kunnes yhtenä iltapäivänä Azusan kaulassa olevaa sinettiä alkaa polttaa, merkkinä siitä että Ryuu kutsuu häntä. Azusan ei auta kuin lähteä matkustamaan Ryuun luokse selvittämään miksi tämä tarvitsee häntä näin pitkän ajan jälkeen.





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Tarina perustuu Naruto the Alliance roolipelin tapahtumiin, minkä vuoksi sarjan alkuperäiset hahmot eivät ole tässä tarinassa pääosassa. Myöhemmin tämän tarinasarjan seuraavissa osissa, osa sarjan tapahtumista myös tulee tapahtumaan hieman eri tavalla.

Vaaleanvihreät, pitkät hiukset heiluivat vienosti tuulessa nuoren naisen kävellessä kylän pääkatua pitkin eteenpäin. Mukanaan nainen kantoi pientä pussia, joka sisälsi kääröihin sinetöityjä sidetarpeita, erilaisia pillereitä ja muita päivittäin tarvittavia lääkintätarvikkeita, joita hänen kotinaan toimivan naapurikylän sairaalassa tarvittiin. Muutama kyläläisistä nyökkäsi nuorelle naiselle tervehdykseksi, saaden vastaukseksi iloisen hymyn ja nyökkäyksen, kun nainen tervehti tuttaviaan. Noin kerran kuukaudessa hänellä oli tapana käydä täällä hakemassa täydennyksiä erilaisiin lääkintätarvikkeisiin, lääkintäninja kun oli.

Pian vastaantulijoiden virta alkoi kuitenkin harveta naisen päästessä kylän portille ja lähtiessä astelemaan kapeaa hiekkatietä pitkin takaisin kohti kotia. Kylän jäädessä vähitellen taakse, nainen otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen ja ponnisti sitten lähimpien puiden oksille, joita pitkin lähti hyppimään eteenpäin kotia kohti, sillä Raizo luultavasti odotti hänen paluutaan jo. Kuluneiden kahden vuoden aikana hän oli uuden mestarinsa alaisuudessa oppinut erilaisia ninjojen käyttämiä lääkintätekniikoita Raizolta, kiitos Kabuton joka Ryuun kadottua oli onnistunut järjestämään hänet Kusagakuressa asuvan entisen ninjan oppiin. Mies oli alun perin ollut vastahakoinen ottamaan häntä oppilaakseen, varmaan osittain siksi, ettei olisi halunnut sekaantua Ryuun porukkaan enempää kuin oli jo sekaantunut parantamalla Azusan vammat Iwagakuren anbujen kynsistä pakenemisen jälkeen. Lopulta keskustelu Kabuton kanssa oli kuitenkin saanut Raizon myöntymään. Azusa ei tiennyt mitä Kabuto oli sanonut, eikä hänelle tullut mieleenkään kysyä siinä pelossa, että Raizo muuttaisi mielensä.

Niinpä Raizo oli opettanut Azusalle perusasiat. Pistänyt hänet lukemaan lääkintää koskevia kirjoja, näyttänyt miten chakran avulla parannettiin pieniä vammoja sekä miten samat asiat sai tehtyä myös ilman chakraa. Kun oli kuitenkin tullut aika siirtyä vaativampiin asioihin, oli ongelmana kuitenkin ollut, ettei heidän pienessä kylässä kovinkaan usein tapahtunut mitään vakavia loukkaantumisia. Niinpä Raizo ja Azusa olivat lopulta alkaneet käydä silloin tällöin isommassa naapurikylässä, missä Azusa saattoi harjoitella auttamalla isommassa sairaalassa tehtävissä leikkauksissa. 

Pelkän parantamisen lisäksi oli kuitenkin keskitytty myös lääkintätekniikoiden pimeämpään puoleen. He molemmat tiesivät, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin hänen olisi ehkä lähdettävä takaisin Ryuun luokse, joten Azusa oli oppinut myös ohjaamaan kuolleiden ruumiita mielensä mukaan. Hän oli oppinut miten ruumiista selvitettiin mitä tekniikoita henkilö oli eläessään osannut ja kuinka tutkia niitä jopa solutasolla asti. Jotenkin Raizon oli onnistunut saada käsiinsä jopa ruumiita, jotka olivat eläessään osanneet käyttää jotain verirajoitetta ja Azusa oli päässyt omakohtaisesti näkemään mitä kaikkea näiden ruumiista löytyi.

Tämänkaltaisten asioiden lisäksi Azusan koulutukseen kuului kuitenkin tärkeänä osana myös taistelemista. Raizo oli parhaansa mukaan opettanut miten väistellä vastustajan iskuja mahdollisimman pitkään, miten säilyä hengissä ja välttää saamasta selkäänsä vastustajiltaan, kuten Azusa oli monesti saanut ennen kuin oli tullut uuden mestarinsa oppiin. Raizo opetti miten lääkintätekniikoita saattoi käyttää myös vahingoittamiseen ja miten hidastaa omia elintoimintojaan niin, että saattoi esittää uskottavasti kuollutta jos hän koskaan joutuisi niin hankalaan taisteluun, että muuta selviämiskeinoa ei olisi.

Tämä päivä jolloin Azusa palasi kylään täydennystarpeiden kanssa, ei poikennut mitenkään aiemmista kerroista, jolloin hän oli käynyt hakemassa täydennyksiä. Matka takaisin sujui ongelmitta ja kun hän lopulta pääsi perille, iltapäivä oli jo hitaasti hämärtymässä illaksi. Pitämättä kuitenkaan kiirettä, Azusa laskeutui kylään päästyään puiden oksilta ja lähti kävelemään kapeita katuja pitkin pieneen sairaalaan, joka oli sijoitettu lähelle pienen kylän keskustaa. Matkan varrella hän vilkaisi leipomon seinässä olevaa kelloa ja todettuaan, että Raizo oli luultavasti jo päättänyt päivän ja palannut heidän jakamaansa pieneen asuntoon, Azusa päätti vain käydä viemässä täydennykset varastoon ja mennä sitten itsekin asunnolle. Tänä iltana ei ollut sen paremmin hänen kuin Raizonkaan vuoro päivystää sairaalalla hätätapausten varalta, joten ei ollut mitään syytä jäädä sinne notkumaan.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Azusa olikin jo saanut täydennykset purettua kääröstä tarvikevaraston hyllyille ja lähti astelemaan katuja pitkin takaisin kylän reunaa kohti. Hetken mielijohteesta, hän poikkesi matkan aikana vielä teepuodissa, ennen kuin jatkoi loppumatkan kaksikerroksisen tiilitalon luo, jonka ylimmässä kerroksessa he Raizon kanssa pitivät majaansa.

"Saitko kaiken mitä tilasimme?" Raizon ääni kantautui olohuoneesta, kun Azusa viimein pääsi sisään ja sulki oven takanaan.  
"Sain, kaiken mitä pitikin", Azusa vakuutti samalla kun riisui kenkänsä eteiseen ja käveli sitten olohuoneeseen, missä Raizo istui paperipinojen ja kirjojen täyttämän työpöydän ääressä, syventyneenä tekemään muistiinpanoja jostain uudesta opuksesta jonka tämä oli vähän aikaa sitten hankkinut.

"Toin myös sinulle jotain", Azusa lisäsi ja nakkasi pienen paperipussin työpöydän reunalle. Kulmiaan kohottaen Raizo vilkaisi häntä, mutta otti sitten paperipussin käteensä ja vilkaisi sen sisältöä. Pieni hymy käväisi miehen huulilla, hänen tajutessaan mitä pussi sisälsi.  
"Kiitos, katsoinkin aamulla, että tee oli melkein...", Raizo ehti sanoa, ennen kuin vaimea tömähdys katkaisi miehen lauseen. Kääntäessään katseensa kohti Azusaa, Raizo tajusi naisen vajonneen maahan kaulaansa pidellen, kivusta kertova irvistys kasvoillaan. Ilahtunut ilme vaihtui nopeasti huolestuneeksi ja hetkessä Raizo oli Azusan vierellä, selvittääkseen mistä oli kysymys.

Varovasti Raizo siirsi Azusan kaulalla olevaa kättä ja hetkessä hänen silmänsä osuivatkin tatuoinnilta näyttävään mustaan sinettiin. Paitsi, että nyt sinetti näytti kaikkea muuta kuin tatuoinnilta, sillä sen saattoi nähdä heikosti hohtavan violettisävyistä valoa. Sinetin reunoilla Azusan iho punoitti hieman, melkein kuin tämä olisi saanut palovamman juuri sinetin kohdalle. Ei tarvittu kovinkaan erityisiä päättelykykyjä, jotta tajusi mistä oli kysymys.

"Kutsutaanko sinua?" Raizo kysyi viimein hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen kun Azusan kivulias ilme alkoi vähitellen lientyä ja tämän sinetissään tuntema polte hellittää siedettävämmälle tasolle. Vastaukseksi Azusa kykeni kuitenkin vain nyökkäämään myöntävästi, samalla kun Raizo auttoi hänet ylös ja istumaan huoneessa olevalle kapealle sohvalle.

"Näin jonkinlaisen välähdyksen Konohan Hokage-patsaista. Luultavasti hän haluaa minut sinne", Azusa onnistui sanomaan lopulta alkaessaan vähitellen toipua äskeisestä kipukohtauksesta.  
"Aiotko lähteä matkaan heti?" Raizo kysyi ja Azusa joutui hetken miettimään vastausta. Vaikka äskeinen polte sinetissä oli ollut paljon lievempää kuin aikanaan Ryuun tehdessä sen, hänestä tuntui silti, että jalat tulisivat olemaan hyytelöä vielä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin hän voisi kuvitellakaan lähtevänsä yhtään minnekään. Etenkin kun polte ei kadonnut täysin äskeisen jälkeen vaan sen saattoi edelleen hyvin heikosti tuntea, melkein kuin olisi pitänyt kuumaa kahvikuppia kaulaansa vasten.

"En, lähden aamulla, hyvin levänneenä ja niin edelleen. Tästä pitää varmaan ilmoittaa Kabutollekin. Haluaa kuitenkin antaa ohjeita siitä mitä tehdä nyt kun Ryuu antaa viimeinkin kuulua itsestään...", Azusa vastasi. Osa hänestä olisi halunnut jäädä tänne vielä joksikin aikaa, sillä hänestä tuntui, että Raizolla olisi ollut hänelle vielä paljon opetettavaa. He molemmat kuitenkin tiesivät, että viivyttely ei kannattaisi, mikäli he tahtoivat olla varmoja, että kohtaaminen Ryuun kanssa näin pitkän ajan jälkeen menisi hyvin.

"Teen jotain ruokaa... Lepää hetki ja ilmoita Kabutolle sitten, niin saat sen pois alta", Raizo sanoi lopulta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja lähti astelemaan kohti keittiötä. Nyt oli Azusan vuoro kohottaa kulmiaan, sillä heistä kahdesta Raizo ei tavallisesti juuri kokannut. Miehen poistuessa huoneesta hän ehti nähdä vain vilauksen tämän kasvoista, mutta niiltä ei kyennyt kuitenkaan päättelemään mistä tämä äkillinen kokkausinto oli peräisin. Niinpä Azusa saattoi vain arvailla syytä parhaansa mukaan. Ehkä mies oli jollain tapaa jo tottunut hänen läsnäoloonsa, eikä olisi halunnut hänen lähtevän, vaikka olikin alun perin ollut vastahakoinen opettamaan häntä. Päättäen kuitenkin olla huomauttamatta asiasta, Azusa odotti, että keittiöstä alkoi kuulua kattiloiden kolinaa ja teki sitten käsimerkit ottaen yhteyttä Kabutoon. Kuten Raizo oli sanonut, paras saada Kabuton ohjeet alta pois.

Kuten Azusa oli osittain arvannutkin, saadessaan yhteyden Kabutoon ja kertoessaan Ryuun kutsuneen häntä, mies olisi tahtonut hänen lähtevän matkaan heti. Hänen tehtävänsä ei kahden vuoden tauosta huolimatta ollut muuttunut, vaan hänen oli selvitettävä Ryuun sijainti ja pidettävä Kabuto ajan tasalla. Niinpä hänen olisi heti Konohaan päästessään varmistettava oliko kutsu tullut oikealta Ryuulta vai sittenkin kloonilta, kuten viimeksi Azusan tavattua tämän. Hetken kestävän väittelyn jälkeen Azusan onnistui kuitenkin puhua Kabuto ympäri ja myöntymään siihen, että hän lähtisi matkaan aamun koitteessa.

Aurinko ei ollut vielä edes noussut vaan taivaanrannassa näkyi vain kalpea aavistus valoa, kun Raizo herätti Azusan seuraavana aamuna.

"Ajattelin, että sinun lienee paras lähteä, ennen kuin kaduilla on hirveästi liikennettä. Kerron jonkin selityksen lähdöllesi", Raizo sanoi, ennen kuin poistui hänen huoneestaan olohuoneen puolelle ja jätti Azusan pukeutumaan rauhassa. Pukeuduttuaan nainen keräsi kasaan vähäisen omaisuutensa.

Hänen tullessaan Raizon luokse aikanaan, hänen varustukseensa oli kuulunut vaatteiden lisäksi vain pieni varustelaukku, joka oli sisältänyt heittoaseita, valolappuja, siimaa, sekä joitain räjähdelappuja. Vain perusvarustus jota jokainen ninja kantoi mukanaan tehtävillä. Saman perusvarustuksen hän pakkasi mukaansa nytkin ja ollessaan lopulta valmis, hän lähti suuntaamaan kohti olohuonetta, pysähtyen vain hetkeksi ovelle, nostamaan huoneen seinään nojaavan suuren, hieman kitaraa isomman viuhkan selkäänsä. Astuessaan lopulta lähtövalmiina ulos huoneestaan, Azusa huomasi Raizon jääneen olohuoneeseen, sen sijaan, että olisi mennyt takaisin nukkumaan, kuten tämä normaalisti olisi tehnyt herättäessään aamu-unisen naisen aamuvuoroon.

"Aloituspakkauksesi", Raizo tyytyi sanomaan ja ojensi naiselle hieman tavallista isompaa varustelaukkua, ennen kuin Azusa ehti avata suutaan. Hämmentyneenä Azusa otti laukun vastaan ja vilkaisi sen sisälle, saaden hämmästyksekseen huomata, että laukku sisälsi pillereitä, erikokoisia leikkausveitsiä, sidetarpeita, putkiloita ja kaikkea muuta mitä tehtävällä oleva lääkintäninja vain suinkin saattoi tarvita. Yhdessä taskussa oli jopa pala liitua, pieni pensseli ja pullo mustetta, joilla piirtää monimutkaisempiin tekniikoihin vaadittavia sinettikuvioita.

"Kiitos... tästä ja kaikesta muustakin", Azusa sanoi, kykenemättä estämään ääneensä hiipivää liikutusta. 

"Ei kestä kiittää, lupaa vain, että muistat kaiken mitä olet oppinut ja opetat kaiken sen jonain päivänä eteenpäin jollekin nuoremmalle", Raizo vastasi. Hetken verran oli hiljaista, kun kumpikaan ei tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä seuraavaksi, mutta lopulta Azusa ratkaisi tilanteen astumalla lähemmäs Raizoa ja halaamalla mestariaan. Hetkeen Raizo ei tuntunut tietävän mitä tehdä, mutta lopulta Azusa tunsi tämän käsien kuitenkin kietoutuvan hänen ympärilleen.

"Lupaan sen. Ja lupaan myös tulla käymään joskus, jos vain suinkin pystyn", Azusa sanoi irtautuessaan halauksesta hetkeä myöhemmin, tietämättä mitä muutakaan sanoa. Tällä tavoin hän ainakin pystyi välttämään lopullisempien hyvästien sanomisen. Raizon tyytyessä vain nyökkäämään ja ilmaisemaan siten, että hän olisi milloin vain tervetullut, Azusa suuntasi ovelle.

"Pidä huolta itsestäsi", Raizo sanoi vielä naisen perään, ennen kuin tämä astui ulos ja sulki oven takanaan.


	2. Kirikazen sharingan

Pitäen mielessään Ryuun kutsun aikana näkemänsä lyhyen mielikuvan Hokage-patsaista, Azusa matkasi Kusagakuresta Konohan puolelle. Rajanylitys onnistui jopa naurettavan helposti, toisin kuin aiemmilla kerroilla Azusan matkustaessa luvatta rajojen yli. Jäämättä kuitenkaan miettimään, miksi rajavartijat suorittivat tehtäväänsä näinkin huolimattomasti, Azusa jatkoi matkaansa, pysähtyen vain välillä nukkumaan ja syömään.

Vasta kahta päivää myöhemmin nainen oli tarpeeksi lähellä määränpäätään, kyetäkseen näkemään Konohan muurit kaukaisuudessa puiden ylimmiltä oksilta ja saattoi viimein pysähtyi miettimään miten jatkaisi tästä. Hän ei voisi noin vain marssia kylän porteista sisään, ei ainakaan tämän näköisenä. Portilla häneltä tultaisiin varmasti kysymään kulkulupaa, jota hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut esittää. Lopulta hetken miettimistauon jälkeen, Azusa muodosti käsimerkit ja koetti astraalitekniikan avulla saada yhteyden Ryuuhun, samalla tavoin kuin oli saanut edellisenä iltana Kabutoon. Naiselle ei kuitenkaan tullut yllätyksenä, että Ryuulta ei kuulunut minkäänlaista vastausta. Olisi siis löydettävä Ryuu vaikeamman kautta.

Mietteissään Azusa kosketti kaulaansa sinetin kohdalta. Hän ei matkatessaan ollut kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota, mutta nyt kun hän asiaa ajatteli, sinetin polte tuntui voimistuneen sitä mukaa, mitä lähemmäs Konohaa hän oli päässyt. Ehkä hän voisi löytää tiensä Ryuun luokse sen avulla? Tosin sitä ennen hänen olisi päästävä kylän sisäpuolelle huomaamatta, jotta voisi etsiä rauhassa. Ainakin Raizon luona näkemänsä mielikuvan perusteella, hän arveli Ryuun olevan nimenomaan kylän sisäpuolella, joten olisi turha tuhlata aikaansa etsimällä tätä muurien ulkopuolelta. Keksimättä muutakaan, Azusa lähti suuntaamaan lähemmäs muurien luokse johtavaa tietä ja saatuaan viimein leveän hiekkatien näkyviinsä, hän asettui puiden oksien tarjoamaan näkösuojaan odottamaan. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin jonkun siviilin olisi pakko kulkea tästä jolloin hän voisi viedä tämän kohdalleen osuvan matkalaisen kulkuluvan.

Ensimmäisen parin tunnin aikana, Azusan ohitse kulki kuitenkin vain muutamia isompia seurueita ja kauppiaiden muodostamia karavaaneja, joiden Azusa antoi suosiolla jatkaa matkaansa eteenpäin. Vaikka hän olikin kehittynyt viimeisten kahden vuoden aikana, isommissa seurueissa olisi silti riskinä, että joku pääsisi karkuun ja hälyttäisi Konohan muureilla vartioivat ninjat paikalle. Niinpä hänen ei auttanut kuin jatkaa odottamista.

Onni potkaisi häntä vasta iltapäivän alkaessa hitaasti hämärtyä illaksi. Azusa oli jo aikeissa luovuttaa ja vain mennä väkisin kylää ympäröivien suojaavien sinettien ohi ja sulautua sitten kylän asukkaiden sekaan, mutta yllättäen hän kuitenkin kuuli tieltä askelia. Varoen kiinnittämästä huomiota itseensä, nainen liikahti hieman nähdäkseen paremmin tielle ja pian hänen näköpiiriinsä astelikin raskaan näköistä reppua kantava mies, joka näytti selkeästi uupuneelta pitkän matkan jäljiltä. Tulija oli yksin ja varmistuttuaan siitä, ettei lähistöllä ollut muita, Azusa tajusi tilaisuutensa tulleen. Äänettömästi hän otti selässään kantamansa viuhkan esiin ja miehen lopulta asteltua hänen piilopaikkansa ohi, Azusa syöksähti esiin ja heilautti sitten kokoon taitetun viuhkan miehen ohimoa vasten. Hetkessä mies vajosikin maahan. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan saman tien yhtynyt penkomaan miehen taskuja, Azusa tarkisti, että hänen uhrinsa hengitti ja oli menettänyt vain tajuntansa. Tämän jälkeen hän raahasi miehen pois tieltä, syvemmälle puiden katveeseen, missä hän asetti tajuttoman miehen nojaamaan erästä puuta vasten.

Ryhtyessään viimein tutkimaan miehen taskuja, Azusa sai huomata, että tämän taskut olivat tyhjät. Repun tutkiminen tuotti kuitenkin paremman tuloksen ja lopulta hän löysikin kaipaamansa kulkuluvan repun sivutaskusta, minne se oli aseteltu pienen vedenpitävän pussin sisään, varmaan siksi ettei pieni kortti kastuisi sateella.

Nainen oli jo aikeissa lähteä kohti kylää ja jättää tajuttoman vanhuksen jälkeensä, kun hän kuitenkin tuli vilkaisseeksi tätä vielä viimeisen kerran. Hetken verran hän tunsi sääliä vanhusta kohtaan. Tämä oli matkannut selkeästi pitkän matkan vain siksi, ettei matkansa päätteeksi tulisikaan pääsemään kylän muurien sisäpuolelle kulkuluvan puuttuessa. Lopulta Azusa kyykistyi vielä kerran miehen repun puoleen ja otti esiin muistikirjan, joka oli löytynyt samasta taskusta kulkuluvan kanssa. Nopeasti nainen avasi eteensä tyhjän sivun ja otti sitten miehen tavaroiden joukossa olleen kynän käteensä.

_Anteeksi. Hätätilanne pakotti minut viemään kulkulupasi. Lupaan jättää sen aamuun mennessä vartijoiden kopille löytötavarana._

Kirjoitettuaan tämän lyhyen viestin, kunoichi asetti kynän kirjanmerkiksi oikeaan kohtaan ja laski sitten muistikirjan tajuttoman miehen syliin, mistä tämä huomaisi sen heti herätessään. Tämän jälkeen nainen painoi miehen piirteet tarkasti mieleensä ja teki sitten käsimerkit. Muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin Azusa oli onnistunut muokkaamaan ulkonäkönsä täsmälleen tajuttoman miehen näköiseksi ja suuntasi sitten takaisin tielle, lähtien kävelemään tietä pitkin kohti Konohaa.

Häneltä ei kestänyt pitkään päästä kylän porteille, missä hän suuntasi heti ensimmäisenä näyttämään kulkulupaansa pienessä kopissa istuville kahdelle vartijalle. Hetken verran kaksikko tutki korttia tarkoin, kirjoittivat jotain muistiin pieneen vihkoon ja ojensivat sitten kulkuluvan takaisin hänelle.

"Tervetuloa Konohaan", toinen vartijoista totesi, mihin Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään kiitokseksi ja lähti sitten jatkamaan matkaansa kylän katuja pitkin. Kyseessä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän kävi Konohassa ja vaikka hän olikin muodostanut kylän ninjoista käsityksen ylitunteellisina mammanpoikina, oli hänen silti myönnettävä, että kylä ei näyttänyt lainkaan hassummalta. Etenkin kylän toisella puolen kohoaviin kallioihin veistetyt aiempien johtajien kasvot olivat vaikuttava näky. Ja tietenkin kylä oli ylipäätään kauniimpi kuin Otogakure ja sen maanalaisten käytävien yläpuolelle rakennettu hökkelikylä. Päättäen hetkeksi unohtaa Ryuun etsinnän, Azusa suuntasi portilta johtavaa pääkatua pitkin eteenpäin, muodostaakseen jonkinlaisen käsityksen kylästä. Tarkemmin ajatellen, hänellä myös oli hieman nälkä, joten Ryuu saisi senkin vuoksi odottaa vielä, ennen kuin hän etsisi tämän käsiinsä.

Päästessään lopulta lähemmäs kylän keskustaa, Azusalta ei kestänytkään kovin kauan löytää kohtalaisen hyvältä vaikuttava ramen-koju kadun varresta. Ichiraku Ramen, nainen luki kojun yläpuolella olevasta kyltistä ja asteli sitten olkapäitään kohauttaen sisään ja pysähtyi hetkeksi lukemaan seinään kiinnitettyä ruokalistaa. Osa hänestä olisi ehkä halunnut ennemmin jotain lihapitoisempaa kuin keitetyt nuudelit, mutta toisaalta tällä kojulla hintataso tuntui olevan kohdallaan, etenkin kun otti huomioon hänen vähäiset varansa. Vaikka hän oli Raizon oppilaana ollessaan saanutkin kohtuullisen maksun jokaisesta hoitamastaan potilaasta, ei hänen tuloillaan ollut silti rikastumaan päässyt. Niinpä hänen mukanaan olevat säästöt olivat varsin pienet ja sen vuoksi syytä käyttää viisaasti.

Lopulta Azusa päätyi tilaamaan itselleen miso ramenin ja istuutui alas odottamaan annostaan, samalla seuraillen sivusilmällä muita asiakkaita. Kojun toisella laidalla hänen vasemmalla puolellaan istui vaaleahiuksinen poika joka puhui innokkaasti seurassaan olevan kasvojensa alaosan peittäneen miehen kanssa. Keskustelusta ei ollut vaikea päätellä, että nuo kaksi olivat paikallisia ninjoja, joten Azusa katsoi parhaimmaksi kääntää katseensa pois ja pyrkiä olemaan vain mahdollisimman huomaamaton.

Saatuaan viimein annoksen eteensä, nainen ryhtyi syömään ja vaikka nälkä kurnikin vatsassa, pyrki hän syömään rauhalliseen tahtiin ja samalla tarkkailemaan ympäristöään. Vaikka hän olikin edelleen aiemmin kolkkaamansa miehen hahmossa, ei silti voinut koskaan olla liian varovainen. Hän oli toki jättänyt miehelle viestin, mutta mikään ei takaisi kuitenkaan sitä, ettei mies menisi raportoimaan kulkuluvan varastamisesta portilla oleville vartijoille, jolloin hän voisi saada etsijät peräänsä. Näissä mietteissään Azusa viimeisteli ruokansa ja suuntasi sitten takaisin kadulle, missä hän lähti kävelemään kylän laitaa ja siellä sijaitsevaa muuria kohti. Oli aika vetäytyä jonnekin rauhallisempaan paikkaan, missä hän voisi muuttaa ulkomuotoaan jälleen ja käydä jättämässä kulkuluvan portille, kuten oli ryöstämälleen miehelle luvannut.

oOo

Löydettyään kylän laidalta lopulta rauhalliselta vaikuttavan sivukujan ja muutettuaan tällä kertaa ulkonäköään sen verran, että olisi mennyt täysin Raizon naapurissa asuneesta vanhasta naisesta, Azusa lähti kävelemään takaisin kylän porteille. Päästyään perille hän suuntasi vartijoiden kopille ja kerrottuaan lyhyesti löytäneensä kulkuluvan lojumasta maasta, hän jätti sen vartijoiden käsiin ja lähti sitten suuntaamaan takaisin kylän keskustaa kohti.

Kuten hän oli aiemmin jo pistänyt merkille, sinetin polte tuntui vähitellen voimistuvan sitä mukaa, kun hän lähestyi kallioihin veistettyjä kasvoja. Azusan päästyä korkealle kohoavan kallion juurelle, polte tuntui jo lähes sietämättömältä. Ryuuta ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, joten Azusa katseli hetken mietteissään niska kenossa ylöspäin, arvellen Ryuun olevan jossain kallion huipulla. Hän olisi helposti kyennyt ohjaamaan chakraa jalkapohjiinsa ja kävelemään lähes pystysuoraa kallionseinämää pitkin ylös, mutta se olisi luultavasti kiinnittänyt oitis jonkun huomion.

Katseltuaan hetken ympärilleen, Azusa huomasi kauempana kallion juurelta alkavat portaat. Seuraten katseellaan portaita, hän pisti lopulta merkille, että ne näyttivät johtavan ylös asti, jonkinlaiselle näköalatasanteelle. Pieni hymy kävi naisen huulilla, kun hän lähti rauhalliseen tahtiin kävelemään portaita kohti. Hän menisi tässä hahmossa täysin turistista, joten kukaan tuskin ihmettelisi jos hän lähtisi kiipeämään portaita pitkin ylös.

Tasanteelle päästyään hänen oli enää vaikea tehdä eroa sen suhteen missä suunnassa sinetissä tuntuva polte heikkeni ja missä taas yltyi. Hän löysikin etsimänsä paikan lopulta ihan sattumalta, lähtiessään kävelemään kallion laella kauemmas kylästä. Edettyään lopulta näköalatasanteen taakse rakennettujen varastojen ohi, hänen silmiinsä erottui kauempana kasvava pieni metsikkö. Koska se vaikutti olevan täällä ainoa paikka, missä joku saattaisi olla poissa näkyvistä, lähti Azusa kävelemään metsikköä kohti ja sen reunaan päästessään, jatkoi matkaansa kapeaa polkua pitkin harvassa kasvavien puiden välissä. Matka jatkui lähes metsikön toiseen reunaan asti, kunnes hän sai näköpiiriinsä ränsistyneen näköisen talon. Katosta oli tippunut joitain kattotiiliä sisään ja talon pihassa kasvoi korkeaa heinää, jota ei varmasti ollut leikattu vuosikymmeniin. Kaikki viittasi siihen, ettei täällä ollut käynyt ketään vuosiin.

Azusa oli jo kävelemässä kohti taloa, mennäkseen sisälle, kun hänen katseensa kuitenkin osui talon pihassa näkyviin taistelun jälkiin. Joidenkin puiden rungoissa oli selviä nokijälkiä, niiden otettua osumaa tulitekniikoista ja päästessään vielä hieman lähemmäksi hän huomasi, että yksi puu oli jopa katkennut poikki ja kaatunut talon sivupihalle, missä se oli ollut aluksi piilossa hänen katseeltaan. Katkenneen puun lähellä maassa makasi tajuton hahmo, nuori poika, jonka kasvoja Azusa ei kuitenkaan nähnyt, sillä tämä makasi selkä häneen päin. Azusa ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan katsella näkemäänsä kovinkaan pitkään, kun hän seuraavaksi tunsi jo ilmavirran takanaan ja pian kylmä kunain terä painettiin kevyesti hänen kaulaansa vasten.

"Sinun olisi parasta häipyä. Täällä ei ole mitään sinulle rouva", tuttu ääni sanoi hänen takaansa. Varovasti Azusa käänsi päätään, niin että saattoi lopulta nähdä tutut kasvot takanaan. Hän oli siis selkeästi tullut oikeaan paikkaan.

"Pitkästä aikaa, Kirikaze", Azusa sanoi punatukkaiselle miehelle, jonka katse muuttui hetkessä epäluuloisesta hämmentyneeksi, tämän miettiessä kuka tämä vanha nainen oli.

"Kuka sinä olet?" Kirikaze kysyi varuillaan ja sai Azusan tiedostamaan sen seikan, ettei ollut vieläkään purkanut muodonmuutostekniikkaa yltään, vaikka olikin jo päässyt pitkän matkan päähän näköalatasanteelta.

"Oh... anteeksi", Azusa sanoi, samalla kun muodosti käsimerkin ja päästi tekniikan purkautumaan. Kirikaze sai huomata vanhan naisen hahmon katoavan ja tilalle tuli vaaleanvihreät pitkän hiukset omaava nuori nainen, joka oli pukeutunut lyhyisiin mustiin shortseihin ja violettiin haoriin, joka oli sidottu kiinni vaaleanpunaisella obilla. Kirikazelta kesti hetken verran tunnistaa Azusan kasvot, mikä ei ollut ihme, sillä viimeisen kahden vuoden aikana Azusa oli kasvanut ja muuttunut melkoisesti siitä pikku tytöstä, joka tämän tiimiin oli aikanaan laitettu, heidän matkustaessaan Iwagakuressa. Lopulta tunnistamisesta kertova ilme levisi Kirikazen kasvoille ja tämä veti kunain terän pois Azusan kaulalta.

"Tosiaan, pitkästä aikaa", Kirikazen tervehti lopulta takaisin. Äänestä kuului, että tämä oli pahoillaan äskeisestä uhkailusta.

"En olisi uskonut törmääväni sinuun täällä. Luulin sinun jääneen kiinni Yuun ja Arakin kanssa", Kirikaze lisäsi, samalla kun laittoi kunain takaisin vyöllään roikkuvaan varustelaukkuun.

"Ryuu kutsui minua sinetin välityksellä. En kuitenkaan saanut häneen yhteyttä, joten seurasin sinetin polttelua ja päädyin tänne. Ilmeisesti sama juttu tapahtui sinullekin?" Azusa vastasi ja katsoi sitten kysyvästi Kirikazea, joka vain nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Minä tunsin sen myös, mutta ehdin saada häneen yhteyden lyhyesti. Hän sanoi käyvänsä hoitamassa jonkun asian ja palaavansa sitten. Käski odottaa täällä", Kirikaze kertoi, samalla kun he kävelivät talon ovea kohti ja pysähtyivät lopulta maassa makaavan tajuttoman pojan viereen. Lähempää katsoessaan, Azusa pisti nopeasti merkille, että poika oli hengissä ja hengitti tasaisesti. Nyt nähtyään kuitenkin Kirikazen, hänen oli helppo päätellä, että luultavasti poika oli osunut sattumalta paikalle ja Kirikazen oli ollut pakko iskeä tämä tajuttomaksi, jotta poika ei hälyttäisi Konohan ninjoja paikalle.

"Mitä hänelle on tarkoitus tehdä?" Azusa vaihtoi aihetta ja nyökäytti päätään seuraavaksi kohti tajutonta poikaa. Kirikaze vaikutti vasta nyt kiinnittävän taas huomiota tähän ja Azusa huomasi, että jokin Kirikazen ilmeessä muuttui... murhanhimoiseksi? Ei, ehkä enemmän päättäväiseksi? Ilme paljasti, että Kirikazella oli pojan suhteen jotain suunnitelmia, mutta sanomatta vielä mitään, tämä kuitenkin kyykistyi pojan puoleen, kuin tarkistaakseen jotain. Azusa ei hoputtanut vaan odotti rauhassa ja lopulta Kirikaze vastasikin.

"Hänellä on jotain mitä haluan", mies kertoi. Azusa kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan kun Kirikaze nousi taas ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hämärtyvästä illasta huolimatta, miehen onnistui pistää hänen ilmeensä merkille ja niinpä tämä kiirehti selventämään mitä tarkoitti.

"Tämä pentu tässä on Uchiha. Konohalaiset veivät aikanaan toisen silmäni, joten aion ottaa sen takaisin sharinganin muodossa", Kirikaze kertoi ja siirsi puhuessaan pitkiä etuhiuksiaan sivuun, niin että Azusa saattoi nähdä niiden taakse kätkeytyvän, lähes umpeen kasvaneen kuopan, jossa alkuperäinen silmä oli aikanaan ollut. Toki Azusa oli jo heidän ensitapaamisellaan huomannut puuttuvan vasemman silmän, mutta tämä oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen kerta kun Kirikaze paljasti sen tällä tavoin omasta tahdostaan, sen sijaan, että olisi pitänyt kuopan piilossa hiusten takana.

"Aion ottaa silmän talteen ja käydään täältä lähtiessä vaikka jälleen Iwagakuressa sain luona, jotta hän voi asettaa sen päähäni", Kirikaze kertoi suunnitelmistaan. Tämän kuullessaan Azusa ei voinut estää pientä hymyä nousemasta kasvoilleen, minkä vuoksi oli nyt Kirikazen vuoro katsoa häntä kysyvästi. Miehen kysyvä ilme oli jo hitaasti muuttumassa vihaiseksi ja tämä avasi suunsa kuin kysyäkseen mikä nyt oli niin hauskaa, kun Azusa ehätti puhumaan.

"Sinulla kävi tuuri... Olen viimeiset kaksi vuotta opetellut lääkintätekniikoita, joten meidän ei tarvitse matkustaa Iwagakureen asti yhden silmän takia. Pystyn siirtämään sen sinulle", Azusa kertoi. Kirikazelta kesti hetken sisäistää mitä Azusa oli juuri sanonut, mutta vähitellen tämän kasoille levisi tyytyväinen ilme.

"Pystytkö tekemään sen heti? Mitä nopeammin, sen parempi", Kirikaze kysyi. Vastaukseksi Azusa nyökäytti päätään kohti hylättyä mökkiä.

"Siirrytään taloon. Vaikka olemmekin melko syrjässä, en haluaisi suorittaa leikkausta tässä ulkona", nainen sanoi. Kirikazelle ei tarvinnut sanoa enempää vaan tämä kääntyi oitis nostamaan tajuttoman pojan maasta ja lähti sitten edeltä astelemaan sisälle taloon.

Kuten Azusa oli arvellut, talo näytti sisältä yhtä autiolta ja hylätyltä kuin ulkoakin. Paikalle jätettyjä huonekaluja peitti paksu pölykerros ja seiniä koristivat joidenkin paikallisten nuorten tekemät törkeät graffitit. Seinille piirrettyjä kuvia ja kirosanoja lukuun ottamatta paikka oli kuitenkin yllättävän siistissä kunnossa.

Sillä välin kun Kirikaze kantoi heidän tajuttoman vankinsa olohuoneeseen ja laski tämän lattialle, Azusa puolestaan tarttui viuhkansa kahvaan ja tarkisti nopeasti talon loput huoneet, vaikka arvelikin Kirikazen tehneen sen jo aiemmin. Talo oli heitä lukuun ottamatta tyhjä, joten hieman rauhallisempana Azusa suuntasi Kirikazen luokse pieneen, ikkunattomaan olohuoneeseen, jota Kirikaze pyrki valaisemaan paremmin sytyttämällä huoneeseen tuotuja kynttilänpätkiä. Kynttilöiden lisäksi huoneessa oli vanha pölyinen lipasto, pari kulunutta nahkaista nojatuolia sekä korkea pöytä joka luultavasti oli palvellut joskus ruokapöydän virkaa.

"Silmän siirtäminen itsessään ei ole temppu eikä mikään. Mutta ongelmana on, että meidän on jotenkin pidettävä poika tajuttomana sen aikaa kun poistan hänen silmänsä. Jos hän herää kesken operaation ja alkaa rimpuilla, silmä voi vaurioitua", Azusa kertoi ja vilkaisi puhuessaan Kirikazea, jonka ilmeessä oli havaittavissa kärsimätöntä, innostunutta odotusta. Hyvä jos taijutsuninja edes kunnolla kuunteli mitä hän sanoi. Azusa huomautus silmän vaurioitumisen mahdollisuudesta sai Kirikazen kuitenkin taas vakavoitumaan.

"Teidän kahden pitäisi kiinnittää enemmän huomiota ympäristöönne. Tuo sokeutenne tappaa teidät kaksi vielä", kuului yllättäen ääni ovelta heidän takaansa. Sekä Azusa, että Kirikaze hätkähtivät ja käännähtivät taisteluvalmiina kohti ovea, mutta havaitessaan äänen kuuluvan Ryuulle, joka oli tullut täysin heidän huomaamattaan paikalle, molemmat rentoutuivat silmin nähtävästi. Azusan oli vaikea käsittää, miten joku saattoi vain ilmestyä noin äänettömästi, melkein kuin olisi materialisoitunut huoneeseen tyhjästä ilmasta. Samalla miehen ilmestyminen toimi Azusalle muistutuksena, että vaikka hänen taitonsa olivat kehittyneet viimeisen kahden vuoden aikana, oli hänellä silti vielä pitkä matka edessään, ennen kuin olisi läheskään Ryuun tasoinen.

"Minä pidän hänet tajutta, keskity sinä vain rauhassa leikkaukseen", Ryuu totesi seuraavaksi ja ojensi kättään poikaa kohti samalla kun käveli huoneeseen ja istui sitten yhteen kuluneista nojatuoleista. Miehen pitkien hihojen varjoista syöksähti saman tien käärme, joka kietoutui ensin tiukasti tajuttoman pojan ympärille ja lukitsi tämän kädet kylkiä vasten, ennen kuin lopulta upotti hampaansa tämän kaulaan. Sanomattakin oli selvää, että käärmeen hampaissa oli luultavasti jonkinlaista hermomyrkkyä, jonka tehtävä oli estää poikaa heräämästä.

"Noh, nyt kun se ongelma on hoidettu, niin mitä seuraavaksi?" Kirikaze katkaisi hetkeksi huoneeseen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden ja palasi näin hänen ja Azusan väliseen keskusteluun. Kumpikaan ei kiinnittänyt enempää huomiota Ryuuhun, jonka katse tuntui mittailevan heitä kahta tarkasti, mutta pysähtyi lopulta hetkeksi Azusaan. Huomaamatta Ryuun katsetta, Azusa kuitenkin osoitti toista, Ryuun vieressä olevaa tuolia, vastauksena Kirikazen kysymykseen.

"Sinä istut alas odottamaan sillä välin kun minä poistan silmän ja otan sen talteen. Tässä ei mene kauan", Azusa ohjeisti. Kirikazen vetäytyessä sivuun, hän itse laskeutui lattialla makaavan tajuttoman pojan puoleen ja otti esille Raizon antaman varustelaukun. Hetken etsimisen jälkeen hän löysikin pienen muovirasian, johon kaatoi ensin vettä ennen kuin asetti rasian sivuun odottamaan. Kunhan silmä olisi irrotettu, se olisi pidettävä jotenkin kosteana siihen asti, että hän saisi sen kiinnitettyä Kirikazelle ja tätä varten vedellä täytetty rasia saisi toimia säilytysastiana. Otettuaan vielä laukusta sopivan kokoisen leikkausveitsen, Azusa henkäisi syvään kuin rentoutuakseen ja kumartui sitten keskittyneesti kohottamaan pojan vasenta silmäluomea. Pojan sharingan oli onneksi edelleen aktivoituna tajuttomuudesta huolimatta ja niinpä Azusa päästi silmäluomen laskeutumaan alas ja syventyi leikkaamaan silmäkulman ihon auki, niin että voisi turvallisesti poista silmän sitä kautta.

Saatuaan lopulta silmän ja sitä päähän yhdistävän näköhermon näkyviin, Azusa kohottautui desinfioimaan käytössää olleen leikkausveitsen ja laittoi sen takaisin laukkuunsa. Tämän jälkeen hän etsi valikoimastaan hieman toisenlaisen veitsen ja kumartui takaisin tajuttoman uhrinsa puoleen. Hän ei ollut varma kuinka paljon tai vähän Kirikazen entisestä hermosta oli jäljellä, joten hän päätti pelata varman päälle ja leikata silmän irti mahdollisimman syvältä, jotta hänellä olisi riittävän pitkän pätkä näköhermoa käytettävissään kun kiinnittäisi silmän Kirikazen päähän. Liian pitkää hermoa oli loppujen lopuksi helpompi lyhentää kuin yrittää loihtia liian lyhyeen lisää pituutta.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan hetken kuluttua Azusa sai silmän viimein irti ja asetti sen varovasti vedellä täyttämäänsä rasiaan, ennen kuin desinfioi tämänkin käytössään olleen veitsen. Saatuaan veitsen takaisin oikealle paikalleen laukkuun, Azusa vei molemmat kätensä tekemänsä leikkaushaavan yläpuolelle ja ryhtyi ohjaamaan chakraansa pojan kehoon ja nopeuttamaan haavan paranemista, kuten olisi tehnyt minkä tahansa leikkauksen jälkeen. Naisen chakran alkaessa toimia halutulla tavalla ja leikkaushaavan alkaessa umpeutua, naisen käsien ympärillä saattoi nähdä heikon, vaaleanvihreän valon kajon, kun hänen tarkoin ohjaamansa chakra alkoi hohtaa. Lopulta leikkaushaava oli ummessa ja Azusa saattoi vetää kätensä pois haavan yläpuolelta, kiinnittääkseen huomionsa seuraavaksi Kirikazeen.

"Valmista tuli, sinun vuorosi Kirikaze", Azusa sanoi, samalla kun nousi jaloilleen ja nosti varustelaukkunsa ja rasiaan säilötyn silmän vanhalle ruokapöydälle. Ryuun aiemmin kutsuma käärme, joka tähän asti oli ollut kietoutuneena tajuttoman pojan ympärille, katosi pienen savupilven saattelemana sinne mistä se oli kutsuttukin. Myös Ryuu nousi viimein tuoliltaan ja käveli hieman lähemmäs, kyykistyen sitten lopulta tajuttoman pojan puoleen.

"Olisipa helppoa ottaa tuon silmän voimat itsellenikin...", Ryuu mutisi ja sai niin Azusan kuin Kirikazenkin vilkaisemaan itseään yllättyneesti. Ryuu ei ollut koskaan aiemmin ilmaissut haluavansa Konohan voimakkaimman verilinjan kyvyt käyttöönsä ja hetken Azusa mietti oliko mies tosissaan ja hänen olisi irrotettava vielä toinenkin silmä Ryuuta varten. Lopulta mies kuitenkin pudisti päätään.

"Mutta käärme ei luovu silmistään. Liian Orochimarua minulle", mies hymähti, hieman aiempaa kuuluvammin, samalla kun kutsui käteensä jälleen yhden käärmeen. Tällä kertaa aiempaa huomattavasti isomman, tummanvioletin yksilön.

"Poika on sinun", Ryuu sanoi käärmeelle ja nyökäytti päätään tajutonta Uchihaa kohti, samalla kun käveli takaisin nojatuoliin istumaan. Käärmettä ei tarvinnut käskeä kahdesti vaan yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä käärme kietoutui aiemman käärmeen tavoin pojan ympärille ja alkoi kuristaa. Varmistuttuaan siitä, että tämä oli kuollut, käärme avasi leukansa ammolleen ja ryhtyi hitaasti nielemään helppoa saalistaan pää edellä.

"Tuota... eiköhän sitten aloiteta. Mene pöydälle makaamaan ja pysyttele aloillasi. Minulla on vain melko heikkoa puudutusainetta mukanani, joten tämä tulee sattumaan", Azusa varoitti. Sillä välin kun Kirikaze asettui makaamaan pöydälle ja koetti henkisesti valmistautua siihen mitä oli tulossa, Azusa puolestaan keskittyi valitsemaan oikean kokoisen leikkausveitsen, ollen huolissaan vain siitä, kykenisikö Kirikaze todella pysymään aloillaan. Nainen oli juuri aikeissa ryhtyä etsimään laukustaan puudutusainetta ja ruiskua, jolla lievittää Kirikazen mahdollisia kipuja leikkauksen aikana, kun hän yllättäen pisti merkille pöydän reunan yli Kirikazen viereen kiemurtelevan pienen käärmeen joka saman tien suuntasi kohti taijutsuninjan kaulaa ja upotti hampaansa siihen.

"Olen pahoillani ystävä, mutta tuo on omaksi parhaaksesi", Ryuu sanoi nojatuolistaan ja nyökäytti sitten päätään Azusalle, kuin sanoen että hän voisi jatkaa operaatiotaan rauhassa. Kirikazen kasvot olivat hetkeksi vääntyneet kivuliaaseen irvistykseen, kun käärmeen hampaat uppoutuivat kipeästi ihon läpi, mutta vähitellen irvistys kuitenkin katosi ja Kirikazen kasvoille laskeutui rauhallisempi ilme. Varovasti Azusa siirsi tyhjän silmäkuopan päällä olevat hiukset sivuun ja kosketti sitten kevyesti sormenpäällään Kirikazen silmäkulmaa. Mies ei reagoinut hänen kosketuksensa mitenkään vaan vaikutti olevan täysin muissa maailmoissa.

"Kiitos, tämä tekee työni paljon helpommaksi", Azusa sanoi Ryuulle, samalla kun kumartui lähemmäs Kirikazen kasvoja. Naisen kasvoilla oli keskittynyt ilme, kun tämä ryhtyi avaamaan Kirikazen tyhjää silmäkuoppaa, kuten oli tehnyt käärmeen ruuaksi päätyneelle Uchihallekin.

"Eipä kestä", Ryuu vastasi lyhyesti ja vilkaisi sitten ruokailevaa käärmettä, joka oli ehtinyt niellä jo lähes puolet kuolleesta pojasta sisuksiinsa. Azusa ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt huomiota tähän näkymään, vaan teki keskittyneesti tarkkoja viiltoja, kunnes sai Kirikazen näköhermon esille. Kuten oli arvattavissa, näköhermon pää oli arpeutunut umpeen, minkä vuoksi Azusalla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin leikata siitä pala pois, jotta sai aikaan tuoreen leikkaushaavan. Tämän jälkeen nainen otti aiemmin irrottamansa silmän esille ja asetteli silmän parhaansa mukaan paikalleen ennen kuin ryhtyi chakransa avulla kiinnittämään näköhermojen päitä toisiinsa.

Hitaasti, mutta varmasti leikkaus eteni siihen pisteeseen, että silmä oli viimein kyllin tukevasti kiinni. Vasta tämän jälkeen Azusa alkoi asetella Kirikazen silmäkulmaa aloilleen, saadakseen siihen tekemänsä leikkaushaavan umpeen. Tämä haava alkoi kuroutua kiinni nopeammin ja lopulta Kirikazen silmäkulmassa oli vain pieni vaaleampi kohta ihossa, joka lopulta tummeni Kirikazen oman ihonvärin sävyiseksi. Azusan saatua työnsä valmiiksi, oli ainoa leikkauksesta kertova merkki vain itse silmä. Hetken verran Azusa ei voinut kuin ihailla työnsä jälkeä. Ei leikkausarpea, vain punainen silmä, jonka iiriksessä oli kaksi mustaa pilkkua. Kunhan Kirikaze pääsisi jaloilleen, tulisi olemaan mielenkiintoista nähdä miten silmä toimisi käytännössä. Vaikka Uchiha-klaanin legendaarisista silmätekniikoista kerrottiin paljon tarinoita Konohan ulkopuolella, ei Azusa ollut koskaan aiemmin päässyt omakohtaisesti kokemaan, millaiset kyvyt tuohon silmään loppujen lopuksi sisältyivät. Vasta Ryuun yskähtäessä merkitsevästi ja odottaessa selvästi hänen sanovan jotain, Azusa viimein havahtui ajatuksistaan ja otti laukustaan vielä rullan sideharsoa, sekä desinfiointiainetta. Puhdistettuaan silmänympäryksen aineella, Azusa kietoi sideharson Kirikazen pään ympärille, siten, että se kulki päähän kiinnitetyn silmän ylitse.

Hän ei ollut silmätekniikoiden asiantuntija, mutta oli hyvin todennäköistä, että Kirikaze ei kykenisi sulkemaan silmää pois käytöstä ja myöhemmin aktivoimaan uudelleen, kuten Uchihat tavallisesti. Tämä taas johtaisi siihen, että jatkuvasti aktivoituna oleva verilinja, saisi Kirikazen kuluttamaan chakraansa jatkuvasti, ellei tämä peittäisi silmää taisteluiden välissä jotenkin.

"Valmista. Silmää on syytä testata, kunhan Kirikaze herää, mutta sitä ei saa rasittaa liiaksi ellei hän halua joutua vuodelepoon pitemmäksi aikaa", Azusa sanoi ja vilkaisi Ryuuta, joka nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja antoi sitten merkin Kirikazen kaulalla edelleen olevalle käärmeelle. Kutsuolento katosi aikaisempien tavoin, sillä välin kun Azusa puolestaan kääntyi puhdistamaan leikkausveitsensä ja pakkaamaan varusteensa takaisin laukkuun. Nainen oli saanut tämän hädin tuskin tehtyä, kun talon katolta kuului hiljainen kopsahdus. Sekä Ryuu, että Azusa valpastuivat oitis. Jonkun siviilin korvissa ääni tuskin olisi kuulostanut mitenkään huomiota herättävältä, korkeintaan siltä, että talon katolle oli vain tippunut käpy tai oksa jostain ympäröivästä puusta. Heille kahdelle tuo ääni kuitenkin paljasti heidän saaneen seuraa. Azusa ehti juuri ja juuri vetää esiin viuhkansa ja siirtyä Ryuun kanssa suojaamaan edelleen pöydällä makaavaa Kirikazea, ennen kuin katto heidän yläpuolellaan räjähti.


	3. Taistelu

Ensimmäisten lautojen alkaessa tippua alas, Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa. Tekniikan aikaan saama voimakas tuuli, lennätti alas tippuvat laudat ja muun romun viistosti ilmaan, kunnes ne tipahtivat jonnekin mökin ulkopuolelle äänekkään kolinan ja rasahtelun saattelemana. Tuuli oli riittävän voimakas puhaltamaan pois jopa räjähdyksen aiheuttaman savupilven, joka muuten olisi muodostanut näköesteen ja antanut vihollisille tilaisuuden yllättää taloon kokoontunut kolmikko toistamiseen.

"Kirikaze, lepää siinä. Minä ja Azusa hoidamme tämän", Ryuu sanoi vähitellen heräilevälle taijutsuninjalle, joka alkoi jo olla tietoinen ympäristöstään, mutta ei ihan vielä kyennyt kuitenkaan nousemaan ulos liittyäkseen avuksi alkavaan taisteluun. Tämän sanottuaan Ryuu muodosti vierelleen kloonin ja antoi sitten merkin käärmeelle, joka oli jo saanut syötyä Kirikazen nappaaman pojan. Kloonin ja käärmeen jäädessä Kirikazen lähelle varmistamaan, että hyökkääjät eivät yrittäisi käydä tämän kimppuun, Azusa ja oikea Ryuu puolestaan ponnistivat ylöspäin ja pääsivät kattoon syntyneestä reiästä ylös katon harjalle. Talon pihassa he näkivät raivokkaan näköisen nuoren miehen, joka näytti olevan valmis taistelemaan viimeiseen asti jos he vain menisivät lähemmäksi.

"Saat kolme sekuntia aikaa kertoa kuka olet ja mitä helvettiä teet täällä", Ryuu sanoi käskevään sävyyn, samalla kun loikkasi katolta alas ja lähti astelemaan lähemmäs tuota heille tuntematonta miestä. Azusa puolestaan epäröi hetken ja vilkaisi vielä nopeasti katon reiästä alas, kohti pöydällä makaavaa Kirikazea. Tilanne näytti olevan Ryuulla hallussa, joten hetken harkinnan jälkeen nainen päätti jäädä aloilleen odottamaan mitä tuleman pitäisi. Pihalla olevan miehen lisäksi paikalla ei näyttänyt olevan muita, mutta oli hyvin todennäköistä, että äskeinen räjähdys oli kantautunut kylään asti ja mahdollisesti jo kiinnittänyt muiden lähistöllä olevien ninjojen huomion. Sen vuoksi Azusa piteli viuhkaa edelleen käsissään ja keskittyi tarkkailemaan heidän ympäristöään.

"Kojiro Yakuta, turvaamassa Konohaa!" kuului nopea, uhmakkaaseen sävyyn huudettu vastaus, kun tunkeilija yritti saada sanottavansa mahtumaan Ryuun antamaan kolmeen sekuntiin. Vastaus kirvoitti Ryuun suusta huvittuneen, kylmän naurahduksen, eikä Azusan ollut vaikea käsittää miksi. Vaikka tulija yrittikin näyttää uhkaavalta, tämän vastauksesta saattoi päätellä, että mies oli jo tajunnut kehen oli törmännyt ja oli sisimmässään luultavasti sekaisin pelosta.

"Turvaamassa Konohaa? Salli minun nauraa ja esittäytyä...", Ryuu sanoi, edelleen huvittuneeseen sävyyn ja kumarsi sitten liioitellun syvään Kojiroksi esittäytyneelle ninjalle.

"Jinai Ryuu, käärmeiden hallitsija ja pian myös Konohan tuhoaja", Ryuu esittäytyi vastavuoroisesti, mutta liikahti sitten nopeasti sivuun havaitessaan, että Kojiro oli napannut käteensä räjähdelapulla varustetun kunain, aikomuksenaan heittää se lähietäisyydeltä päin käärmeiden hallitsijan kasvoja. Ryuu oli kuitenkin nopeampi ja hetkeä myöhemmin tämä seisoi jo Kojiron takana ja puristi toisellaan kädellään tiukasti miehen rannetta, toisen käden taas pidellessä kiinni tämän olkapäästä. Kojiro vapisi, tajuten ilmeisesti vasta nyt täysin selvästi millaiseen tilanteeseen oli itsensä saattanut.

Yllättäen Kojiro kuitenkin tuntui saavan ylimääräistä rohkeutta jostakin ja kiskaisi itsensä voimakkaalla nykäyksellä irti Ryuun otteesta. Tämän jälkeen mies lähti juoksemaan kohti taloa, jonka katolla Azusa kuitenkin odotti viuhka valmiina. Ryuun kasvoilla oli vain vino hymy kun tämä seurasi Kojiron juoksua ja oli selvää, että mies vain leikitteli uhrillaan ennen kuin antaisi kuoliniskun. Azusalla ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomustakaan päästää Kojiroa lähemmäs taloa, missä Kirikaze oli edelleen sen verran tokkurassa, että oli päässyt vasta istuvaan asentoon pöydän reunalle.

"Dai Kamaitachi!" nainen huusi samalla kun heilautti viuhkaansa ja lähetti sen avulla voimakkaan myrskytuulen lähestyvän Kojiron niskaan. Hämärässäkin hän näki miehen silmien laajenevan, kun tämä tajusi ettei tulisi pääsemään talon luokse ennen kuin tuuli heittäisi hänet kauemmas. Taustalla tilannetta seuraava Ryuu puolestaan myhäili tyytyväisenä, pistäen merkille, että Azusa ei ollut pelkästään oppinut lääkintätekniikoita vaan kehittänyt myös tuulitekniikoitaan voimakkaammiksi.

Tuulen osuessa Kojiroon, tämä paiskautui voimakkaasti taaksepäin, samalla kun tuuli repisi myös osan lähellä olevista puista kumoon. Lopulta Kojiron ilmalento pysähtyi Ryuun vieressä kasvavan puun runkoon, kun tämä osui siihen selkä edellä ja valui sitten päätään pudistellen maahan.

"Osuit", Ryuu totesi tyynesti ja otti sitten muutaman askeleen kohti Kojiroa, kunnes pysähtyi tämän viereen.

"Aivan kuin joku edes kykenisi väistämään tuota", Azusa vastasi ja uskaltautui napsauttamaan viuhkansa kiinni. Tämän jälkeen hän vilkaisi jälleen katon reiästä kohti Kirikazea, joka piteli päätään pöydän reunalla istuen. Tämä näytti huojuvan hieman, mikä viittasi siihen, että Kirikazea huimasi. Pian Kirikaze kuitenkin kohotti katseensa ylöspäin ja huomatessaan Azusan, kohotti toista silmäkulmaansa kysyvästi.

"Ongelmia?" Kirikaze kysyi heikosti, samalla siristäen hieman toista silmäänsä kuin nähdäkseen sillä tavalla paremmin.

"Ei enää... mutta luulen, että saamme pian lisää seuraa", Azusa vastasi, samalla kun käänsi katseensa takaisin Ryuun ja Kojiron suuntaan. Ryuu oli kumartunut nyt Kojiron viereen ja Azusalta kesti hetken verran tajuta, ettei mies suinkaan tutkinut tämän vammoja tai viimeistellyt tappoa. Sen sijaan Ryuu oli upottanut hampaansa Kojiron olkapäähän, mitä ilmeisimmin antaakseen tälle samanlaisen sinetin, jollainen Azusalta ja Kirikazeltakin löytyi. Kojiro ei ollut Ryuun seuraaja, mutta Azusa muisti kuitenkin muutama vuosi sitten kohtaamansa Hyugan varoituksen siitä, että sinetin antaja kykeni halutessaan hallitsemaan häntä. Sinetin ja sen aiheuttaman poltteen avulla Kojiro olisi siis varmasti pakotettavissa Ryuun alaisuudessa toimivaksi vakoojaksi, jonka kautta he saisivat tarvittaessa tietoonsa Konohan sisäisiä asioita, tietenkin sillä oletuksella, että mies edes selviäisi hengissä.

Sinetin muodostuttua, Ryuu viimein irrotti hampaansa Kojirosta ja nousi ylös, lähtien kävelemään takaisin kohti taloa. Miehen takana Kojiro lysähti kyljelleen maahan, olkapäätään pidellen, eikä Azusa voinut mitään sille, että värähti silmin havaittavasti kun muisteli miten oli itse saanut oman sinettinsä. Sitä kipua oli hankala kuvailla sanoin, muuten kuin kertomalla, että hän oli kivun vuoksi menettänyt tajuntansa ja herännyt uudelleen vasta kaksi päivää myöhemmin.

"Milloin Kirikaze kykenee taas taistelemaan?" Ryuu kysyi tyynesti lähemmäs päästessään, aivan kuin mitään erikoista ei olisi äsken tapahtunut. Azusa loi arvioivan silmäyksen Kirikazeen, joka parhaillaan nousi pöydän reunalta seisomaan. Mies huojahti hieman, mutta onnistui kuitenkin säilyttämään tasapainonsa. Oli melkein kuin Kirikaze olisi pyrkinyt näyttämään mihin hänestä oli ja osoittamaan, että äskeisestä leikkauksesta huolimatta hän ei tulisi olemaan taakkana Azusalle ja Ryuulle.

"Heti kun hän vain tuntee jaksavansa. Mutta kuten sanoin jo aiemmin, silmää ei saa rasittaa liiaksi. Suosittelen pitämään sen taisteluiden ulkopuolella peitettynä, jotta Kirikaze ei kuluta chakraansa loppuun. Hän ei uskoakseni pysty sulkemaan verilinjaa käytöstä samalla tavoin kuin syntyperäinen Uchiha vaan silmä pysyy vuorokauden ympäri toimintavalmiina", Azusa sanoi, korottaen ääntään juuri sen verran, että Kirikaze saattoi itsekin kuulla hänen antamansa ohjeet.

"Pystyn kyllä taistelemaan, ei hätää", Kirikaze huusi Azusan sanat kuultuaan, niin että Ryuukin saattoi kuulla sanat talon ulkopuolella. Mies hymähti hieman ja käänsi sitten päätään hieman, niin että näytti katsovan talon toiselle sivulle.

"Aikasi tulee kyllä Kirikaze, ellen ole väärässä, saamme pian seuraksemme neljä anbua. Aikaisempi räjähdys varmaan hälytti heidät paikalle", Ryuu huusi Kirikazelle, joka pudisti vielä hieman päätään kuin saadakseen ajatuksensa selkenemään ja hyppäsi sitten viimein itsekin katossa olevasta reiästä ulos, Ryuun aiemmin tekemä klooni perässään. Kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta sekä klooni, että Azusa ottivat pari askelta lähemmäs Kirikazea, kuin varmistaakseen sen, että voisivat yhdessä suojata tätä, mikäli Kirikaze sattuisi kaikesta huolimatta väsymään. Myös oikea Ryuu loi Azusaa kohti merkitsevän silmäyksen, eikä hänen tarvinnut sanoa ääneen, että toivoi Azusan suojaavan Kirikazea parhaansa mukaan. Vastaukseksi Azusa nyökkäsi tuskin havaittavasti, osoittaakseen ymmärtäneensä Ryuun sanattoman käskyn.

"Katsokin, että pysytte hengissä. Nämä neljä eivät ole mitään rivisotilaita", Ryuu tyytyi huomauttamaan, samalla kun lähti kävelemään talosta hieman kauemmas, kuin olisi jo huomannut heidän seuralaistensa tulleen paikalle.

"Hoitakaa te kaksi talon toiselta puolen lähestyvät. Minä pärjään kyllä näiden loppujen kanssa", Ryuu sanoi. Sen enempää keskustelematta Azusa ja Kirikaze kääntyivät ja laskeutuivat talon toiselle puolen, edeten sen jälkeen vähän matkaa metsikköön.

Kirikazen kulku vaikutti hieman horjuvalta, mutta tämän onnistui kuitenkin kaatumatta seurata Azusaa, mitä nainen piti hyvänä merkkinä. Hän uskoi, että he selviäisivät kyllä tästä yhteenotosta ongelmitta. Kaksikon ei tarvinnut edetä kauas kun he jo näkivät kahden, koiranaamioilla kasvonsa peittäneen anbun ilmaantuvan eteensä, valmiina aloittamaan taistelun. Toinen anbuista teki jo kiivaasti käsimerkkejä, eikä Azusakaan aikaillut vaan napsautti viuhkansa auki.

Azusa ei aikaillut vaan heilautti asettaan heti viholliset nähdessään ja lähetti jälleen yhden voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan eteenpäin, lähinnä estääkseen toista ninjaa suorittamasta käsimerkkejään loppuun. Anbut kuitenkin suojautuivat tuulelta kahden männyn välissä olevan suuren kivenlohkareen taakse. Kirikaze puolestaan oikoi hieman käsiään Azusan vieressä, kuin venytellen ennen rankkaa urheilusuoritusta.

Azusan aikaan saaman tuulen alkaessa laantua anbut tulivat äänettömästi esiin kiven takaa. Toinen näistä otti selkäpuoleltaan esiin wakizashin, lyhyen katanaa muistuttavan miekan ja siten paljasti suosivansa enemmän lähitaistelua. Oli siis selvää, että Kirikaze tulisi hoitamaan tuon tapauksen. Vaikka hän olikin oppinut vuosien mittaan Raizolta yhtä sun toista, ei häntä silti millään voinut sanoa parhaaksi mahdolliseksi lähitaistelijaksi. Jopa puolikuntoisena Kirikazella siis olisi parhaimmat mahdollisuudet miekan käyttäjää vastaan.

"Ota sinä miekkamies ja minä otan tuon toisen. Hoidetaan tämä nopeasti, niin päästään pois täältä", Azusa totesi. Hän oli tuskin saanut lauseen loppuun kun Kirikaze singahti jo silmää nopeammin liikkeelle ja ilmestyi vastustajansa viereen.

"Sinuna en olisi noin itsevarma. Teidän matkanne päättyy tänne!" toinen anbuista huudahti Azusalle, ilmeisesti provosoituneena siitä, että he tuntuivat olevan niin varmoja voitostaan. Azusa ei kuitenkaan antanut anbun huutelun häiritä vaan valmistautui iskemään uudelleen jonkin tuulitekniikan avulla. Tällä kertaa vastustaja oli kuitenkin nopeampi, sillä Azusa sai havaita tämän tekevän käsimerkin. Silmänräpäyksessä heidän väliinsä alkoi muodostua suuri tulipallo, joka vähitellen alkoi muovautua jonkinlaisen linnun muotoon. Kaksi vuotta sitten hän olisi kenties ollutkin hätää kärsimässä, sillä tuli oli tuulielementin heikkous. Hän oli kuitenkin oppinut käsittelemään myös tulta yhdistelemällä lääkintää tuulen kanssa.

Azusa valmistautui puhaltamaan suustaan ilmavirran, joka puhaltaisi liekit sammuksiin, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä sitä, tulilintu lähti liikkeelle. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan lähettänyt hyökkäystä häntä kohti, lintu kohosi taivaalle, korkealle puiden yläpuolelle ja levitti siipensä, minkä jälkeen se hajosi useammiksi pienemmiksi palloiksi, melkein kuin lintu olisi hajonnut jonkinlaiseksi sulkapilveksi, joka nyt satoi taivaalta alas heitä kohti. Azusa käsitti nopeasti, että sen lisäksi, että hyökkäys varmasti kiinnitti loppujenkin hälytysvalmiudessa olevien Konohan ninjojen huomion, se myös iskisi kyllin laajalle alueelle osuakseen Kirikazeen, joka pahaa aavistamatta oli keskittynyt iskujenvaihtoon oman vastustajansa kanssa. Tästä hän ei selviäisikään vain yhdellä pikku puhalluksella.

Azusan kulmat kurtistuivat tämän päästäessä viuhkan hetkeksi putoamaan raskaasti tömähtäen maahan, minkä jälkeen tämä teki nopeasti käsimerkit ja keräsi niin paljon voimia kuin vain tässä lyhyessä ajassa kykeni. Lopulta nainen päästi suustaan pitkän puhalluksen, jonka seurauksena taivaalta satavia tulihöyheniä kohti lähti etenemään voimakas myrskytuuli. Jos kyseessä olisi ollut tavallinen tekniikka, olisi tulihyökkäys vain imaissut tuulen sisäänsä ja kasvanut voimakkaammaksi, mutta sekoitettuna hänen lääkintäosaamisensa kanssa, tuuli ikään kuin puhalsi tulen luomiseen käytetyn chakran mennessään ja aiheutti lopulta sen, että muutamia yksittäisiä pieniä liekkipalloja lukuun ottamatta, suurin osa liekkihöyhenistä sammui ensin pieniksi kipinöiksi, jotka lopulta sammuivat itsekseen ennen kuin olisivat osuneet puihin.

Nostaessaan tämän jälkeen viuhkansa ylös maasta, Azusa käänsi katseensa omaan vastustajaansa, joka oli pysähtynyt aloilleen ja katsoi häntä selvästi yllättyneenä. Vastustaja ei selkeästi ollut osannut odottaa, että tuuli voisi jotenkin pärjätä tulelle.

"Mitä sanoitkaan itsevarmuudesta?" Azusa kysyi ja vastustajan kasvoilla olevan naamion silmänrei'istä hän näki tämän mulkaisevan häntä itsepäisesti, jopa haastavasti. Ennen kuin mies ehti kuitenkaan saada käsimerkkejään valmiiksi, Azusa heilautti jälleen viuhkaansa ja pakotti anbun jatkamaan taistelua. Tällä kertaa mies ei kuitenkaan turvautunut tuleen vaan Azusan yllätykseksi tämä otti esille käärön ja nopealla liikkeellä avasi kääröä sen verran, että saattoi kutsua paperille tehdystä sinettikuviosta eteensä paksun rautaseinämän jota vasten hänen tuulihyökkäyksensä iskeytyi, saamatta kuitenkaan minkäänlaista vahinkoa aikaan.

"Vai sillä tavalla...", nainen mutisi itsekseen, samalla kun otti nopeasti esiin kolme räjähdelappua ja sen jälkeen saman verran kunaita, joiden kahvoihin liimasi laput. Heitettyään kaksi räjähdeasetta kohti vastustajan kutsumaa rautaseinämää, Azusa heitti kolmannen kuitenkin itsensä ja vastustajansa väliin, saaden näin aikaan sakean savupilven, jonka suojissa hän saattoi estää vastustajaa näkemästä, kun hän hetkellisesti nopeutti liikkeitään ja siirtyi silmää nopeammin rautaseinän ohitse, anbusta katsoen takavasemmalle. Tämän jälkeen Azusa teki käsimerkin, tarkoituksenaan puhaltaa pienehkö tuuliammus kohti anbun päätä. Vastustaja vaikutti kuitenkin osanneen odottaa jotain tämänkaltaista temppua, sillä tämä ehti ottaa muutaman askeleen kohti Azusaa, sillä seurauksella, että nainen joutui perääntymään hyökkäyksensä aikana. Onni oli kuitenkin Azusan puolella, sillä huolimatta siitä, että joutui perääntymään kesken hyökkäyksen suorittamisen, tuuliammus osui kaikesta huolimatta anbun keskivartaloon ja sai tämän vajoamaan henkeä haukkoen polvilleen kun voimakas isku sai ilmat tyhjenemään keuhkoista.

Vaikka Azusalla nyt olisi ollut tilaisuus viimeistellä anbu siihen paikkaan, hän päätyi kuitenkin käyttämään tämän tilaisuuden siihen, että vilkaisi Kirikazen suuntaan, nähdäkseen miten tällä sujui. Kuten arvata saattoi, Kirikaze vaikutti väsyneeltä leikkauksen verotettua miehen jaksamista, mutta väsymyksestä huolimatta tämä vaikutti kuitenkin pärjäävän ainakin toistaiseksi. Hänen olisi kuitenkin syytä pitää vauhtia, päästäkseen Kirikazen avuksi.

Kääntäessään katseensa takaisin omaan vastustajaansa, hän sai huomata anbun toipuneen äskeisestä jo sen verran, että oli ehtinyt kaivaa esille muutaman shurikenin. Azusa päätti oitis ottaa etäisyyttä ja loikkasi pitkän matkaa taaksepäin, samalla kun tarttui kaksin käsin viuhkaansa. Ja juuri ajoissa, sillä ninjan heitettyä shurikenit matkaan, tämä teki käsimerkin ja samassa heittoaseet monistuivat kerta toisensa jälkeen, kunnes Azusa sai tajuta, että häntä kohti oli tulossa kokonainen parvi heittotähtiä.

Hyökkäyksen perusteella, oli kuitenkin helppo huomata, että vastustaja toimi tilanteessa täysin vaistojensa varassa, ei järkeään käyttäen kuten olisi pitänyt. Azusan ei tarvinnut tehdä kovinkaan kummoista tuulitekniikkaa saadakseen heittoaseet sinkoilemaan ympäröiviin puihin ja tippumaan vaarattomasti maahan. Azusa ei kuitenkaan jättänyt hyökkäystään tähän vaan syöksähti nyt aivan uupuneen vastustajansa viereen ja tarttui tämän ranteeseen. Mies näytti hetken verran siltä, että aikoi kiskaista kätensä irti Azusan otteesta, mutta äkisti tämä kuitenkin alkoi huojua, Azusan imiessä kosketuksen välityksellä miehen chakran ulos tämän kehosta. Lopulta anbu kaatui tajuttomana maahan.

Päästyään näin omasta vastustajastaan eroon, Azusa kääntyi seuraavaksi kohti Kirikazea, joka näytti olevan jo voimiensa äärirajoilla. Nainen ehti ottaa jo pari askelta mennäkseen avuksi, mutta hänen katsellessaan Kirikaze kuitenkin syöksähti oman vastustajansa viereen ja onnistui voimakkaalla lyönnillä saattamaan tämän unten maille. Tämän tehtyään taijutsuninja rojahti kuitenkin uupuneena polvilleen anbun viereen, mitä ilmeisimmin hyvin rasittuneena äskeisen taistelun jäljiltä.

Mitään sanomatta, Azusa käveli nopeasti lähemmäs ja kyykistyi sitten Kirikazen viereen. Hän huomasi heti, että mies oli ottanut hänen aiemmin sitomansa siteet pois silmän päältä, ilmeisesti haluten testata sitä saman tien. Azusa päästi tuskastuneen huokauksen ja läimäytti sitten toruvasti tämän päätä, sillä seurauksella, että Kirikaze irvisti ja loi hieman loukkaantuneen katseen häntä kohti.

"Mistä hyvästä tuo nyt oli?" mies kysyi

"Kun sanon, että silmää ei saa rasittaa, en todellakaan tarkoita sitä, että lepäät viisi minuuttia ja käytät sitä heti ensimmäisessä taistelussa johon päädyt", Azusa sanoi toruvasti. Kirikaze näytti nolostuvan, mutta mutisi kuitenkin tästä huolimatta jotain epäselvää takaisin.

"Hiljaa ja anna minun katsoa", Azusa sanoi takaisin, noteeraamatta sanoja sen kummemmin. Keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan Azusa tarttui kevyesti Kirikazen leukaan ja kohotti tämän päätä ylemmäs, samalla kun siirsi toisella hiuksia pois silmän tieltä. Reunoilta silmä näytti verestävän hieman, mikä oli odotettavissakin kun sitä ryhdyttiin saman tien käyttämään ilman minkäänlaista varovaisempaa totuttelua. Verestämistä lukuun ottamatta silmä vaikutti kuitenkin toimivan ja olevan kunnossa.

"Peitän sen uudestaan. Ja katsokin ettet käytä sitä enää tänä yönä tai poistan sen ja saat elää ilman silmää", Azusa sanoi, samalla kun otti vyöllään roikkuvasta ensiapulaukusta uuden siteen, jota ryhtyi kietomaan Kirikazen pään ympärille. Mies ei väittänyt vastaan vaan näytti jopa hieman tyytyväiseltä, kun Azusa lopulta sai siteen sidottua paikalleen ja saattoi keskittyä katsomaan eteensä vain yhdellä silmällä.

Sillä välin kun Kirikaze keskittyi käyttämään tilaisuuden lepäämiseen, Azusa puolestaan nousi jaloilleen ja kääntyi katsomaan kohti Ryuun taistelua, joka edelleen oli meneillään talon toisella puolella. Tai oikeastaan lautakasan, joka talosta enää oli jäljellä. Sen paremmin Ryuu kuin anbutkaan eivät vaikuttaneet säästelleen voimiaan vaan olivat paiskoneet vuoron perään voimakkaimpia tekniikoitaan toisiaan kohti. Tämä taas oli johtanut siihen, että niin heidän piilopaikkanaan toiminut talo kuin monet sen ympärillä kasvaneet puutkin makasivat nyt kumossa taistelukentäksi muuttuneen metsikön keskellä. Vaikuttuneena Azusa katsoi kun jostain kaatuneiden puiden keskeltä leimahti kirkas liekkipatsas, joka kuitenkaan ei loppujen lopuksi osunut kohteena olevaan Ryuuhun lainkaan.


	4. Totuus

Azusa ja Kirikaze olivat juuri aikeissa liittyä taisteluun Ryuun avuksi, kun Ryuu itse ilmestyi hänen ja Kirikazen viereen kuin tyhjästä. Mitään sanomatta tämä veti nopeasti molemmat alaisensa lähelleen ja Azusa ehti vain hädin tuskin tajuta heidän vajoavan maan alle, ennen kuin hänen näkökenttänsä pimeni. Azusa saattoi vain luottaa siihen, että Ryuu tiesi minne mennä, sillä tässä pimeydessä hän ei olisi kyennyt näkemään edes Ryuuta, vaikka tunsi selvästi miehen toisen käden olevan hänen ympärillään.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan pimeyden jälkeen, he nousivat kuitenkin viimein takaisin maanpinnalle, lähellä Konohan ympärille rakennettuja muureja. Paikaltaan Azusa saattoi nähdä jälleen kylän yläpuolella kohoavat kallioon veistetyt kasvot ja näköalatasanteen, jonka kautta hän oli päässyt kallion huipulle. Tällä kertaa tasanne ei kuitenkaan ollut tyhjänä, vaan sen huipulla saattoi erottaa selkeästi muutamia maskilla kasvonsa peittäneitä anbuja pitämässä vahtia. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että aiempi taistelukenttä oli luultavasti jo täynnä ensimmäisen ryhmän perään lähetettyjä apuvoimia ja ilman Ryuuta hän ja Kirikaze eivät luultavasti olisi päässeet pois paikalta vaan joutuneet vangeiksi.

"Tänne", Ryuu katkaisi Azusan ajatukset ja viittoi alaisiaan seuraamaan. Pysyen Kirikazen lähellä siltä varalta, että tämä tarvitsisi tukea, Azusa lähti kävelemään Ryuun osoittamaan suuntaan, kunnes he pääsivät muutamien muurin vieressä kasvavien puiden ja pensaiden katveeseen, missä he olisivat ainakin jonkin aikaa näkösuojassa.

"Emme voi viipyä tässä kauan, mutta levätkää nyt kun on tilaisuus. Ne tajuavat varmasti pian, että pääsimme pakoon ja alkavat etsiä meitä ympäri kylää", Ryuu sanoi seuraavaksi, samalla kun istuutui maahan ja nojautui muuria vasten. Kirikaze ja Azusa seurasivat mukisematta esimerkkiä, joskin Azusalla ei ollut aikomustakaan vain istua hiljaa aloillaan.

"Kenties nyt olisi hyvä tilaisuus kertoa, miksi oikein kutsuit meidät tänne? Mitä meidän on tarkoitus saavuttaa?" Azusa kysyi vaimeasti, jotta keskustelun äänet eivät kantautuisi muurin laelle asti. Myös Kirikaze käänsi katseensa, odottaen Ryuun vastaavan. Ryuu kuitenkin näytti harkitsevan, ikään kuin miettien olisiko hänen todella turvallista kertoa heidän tavoitteensa tai kuinka paljon hän voisi kertoa.

"Olemme täällä hakemassa erästä kääröä, joka sisältää Konohan kiellettyjä tekniikoita. Kunhan te kaksi olette palautuneet tarpeeksi, minä otan Kirikazen mukaani ja jatkan tästä Hokagen toimistolle, tuo iso punainen rakennus tuolla", Ryuu kertoi ja osoitti sitten puiden välistä näkyvää rakennusta. Täältä asti saattoi helposti erottaa rakennuksen kyljessä olevan tulta tarkoittavan kirjoitusmerkin.

"Kun olemme varastaneet käärön, häivymme kylästä, jotta pääsemme aloittamaan operaatio Hebin", Ryuu päätti lyhyen selontekonsa ja sai Azusan kohottamaan kulmiaan. Kirikaze puolestaan ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, minkä perusteella Azusa oletti tämän jo tietävän mistä tässä kaikessa oli oikein kyse.

"Operaatio Hebi?" Azusa kysyi, saamatta kuitenkaan selitystä sille, mitä tuo operaatio piti sisällään.

"Kerron myöhemmin", Ryuu tyytyi vain sanomaan ja hiljeni sitten. Azusa arvasi, että hänen olisi turha yrittää saada Ryuuta sanomaan aiheesta tuon enempää, joten lopulta nainen huokaisi ja vaihtoi aihetta.

"Hyvä on, sinä siis otat Kirikazen mukaasi ja painut talolle, mitä minä teen sillä välin?" Azusa kysyi. Hänellä oli tunne, ettei hänen suinkaan tarvitsisi vain istua jossain odottamassa, että Ryuu ja Kirikaze hoitaisivat käärön varastamisen.

"Lienee syytä olettaa, että kylän portit on jo suljettu, jotta meidät saadaan lukittua kylän sisäpuolelle, joten ainoa vaihtoehtomme on paeta muurien yli. Sinun tehtäväsi on siis pysytellä täällä muurien lähistöllä ja odottaa. Kun heitän taivaalle punaisen savukranaatin, kuittaat heittämällä valolapun taivaalle ja aloitat sitten hyökkäyksen muurilla olevia vartijoita kohti. Avaat meille pakoreitin kylästä ulos", Ryuu kertoi hänen osansa tässä suunnitelmassa. Azusa ei voinut kuin katsoa Ryuuta, epäillen voisiko noin yksinkertainen suunnitelma todella toimia. Hänen teki mieli väittää vastaan, sillä hänen järkensä sanoi, että kun hän aloittaisi oman hyökkäyksensä muurille, paikalle voisi hyvin nopeasti tulla vain lisää vartijoita. Jopa siinä tapauksessa, että suuri osa kylässä olevista ninjoista suuntaisi sinne missä Ryuu oli, vaikutti epätodennäköiseltä, että hän saisi yksin minkäänlaista pakoreittiä avattua. Nainen avasi jo suunsa ilmaistakseen epäilyksensä suunnitelman toimivuudesta ääneen, mutta jokin Ryuun katseessa sai hänet kuitenkin lopulta pysymään hiljaa ja vain nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi, osoittaakseen, että oli ymmärtänyt saamansa ohjeet.

"Hyvä on, jos olet varma, ettet mieluummin ota minua teidän mukaanne, niin ottakaa edes nämä. Niille voi tulla vielä tarvetta, jos teidän tarvitsee palautua jotenkin kesken taistelun", Azusa sanoi. Puhuessaan nainen otti esille pienen pillerirasian, josta annosteli sekä Ryuulle, että Kirikazelle mukaan pienen annoksen. Syömällä pillerit nämä saisivat nopeutettua palautumistaan kesken taistelun. Etenkin Kirikazelle pillerit voisivat tulla tarpeeseen, sillä hänellä oli tunne, että Kirikaze uuvuttaisi itsensä loppuun ennemmin tai myöhemmin, vaikka hän olikin kieltänyt tätä käyttämästä sharingania enää tänään.

"Minulla on noita vain rajoitettu määrä joten käyttäkää ne harkiten. Kunhan pääsemme kylän ulkopuolelle, voimme pysähtyä siksi aikaa, että saan valmistettua lisää. Ellet sitten anna minun käydä ryöväämässä sairaalan lääkevarastoja", Azusa jatkoi ja vilkaisi Ryuuta kysyvästi samalla kun ojensi esiin ottamansa pillerit Ryuulle ja Kirikazelle.

"Liian riskialtista. Saat ryövätä jonkun pienemmän kylän varastot kunhan pääsemme täältä pois. Keskitymme nyt vain pääasialliseen tavoitteeseemme", Ryuu tyrmäsi Azusan idean Konohan sairaalan ryöstämisestä. Vaikka mies ei mitään suoraan sanonutkaan, sanat jättivät kuitenkin Azusalle tunteen siitä, ettei hänen taitoihinsa kaikesta tähän asti tapahtuneesta huolimatta luotettu vielä tarpeeksi. Ryhtymättä väittelemään asiasta, Azusa napsautti pillerirasian kiinni ja laittoi sen sitten talteen ensiapulaukkuunsa.

Seuraava vartti kului hiljaisuuden vallitessa, itse kunkin käyttäessä heidän vähäisen aikansa lepäämiseen. Ryuu katseli tiiviisti kallion laella näkyvän näköalatasanteen suuntaan ja aika ajoin Azusakin vilkaisi sinne päin. Vasta kun tasanteella olevien vartijoiden luokse saapui kolmas anbu, ilmeisesti antamaan uusia ohjeita kaksikolle, Ryuu viimein nousi ylös. Oli aika lähteä liikkeelle.

"Minä ja Kirikaze jatkamme tästä maan alla kulkien, mutta sinä joudut valitettavasti jatkamaan jalkaisin", Ryuu totesi Azusalle, joka nyökkäsi myöntävästi, samalla kun Kirikazekin nousi ja siirtyi lähemmäs Ryuuta.

"Mitä teen jos sinun merkkiäsi ei ala kuulua?" Azusa kysyi vielä. Ryuu hymähti huvittuneena, mistä Azusa päätteli että mies piti hyvin epätodennäköisen, että jokin voisi mennä vikaan hänen ja Kirikazen suunnitelman kanssa. Lopulta mies kuitenkin hiljeni hetkeksi miettimään mitä ohjeita antaisi, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.

"Anna meille tunti aikaa. Jos et tunnin kuluttuakaan vielä ole nähnyt merkkisavuani, niin poistu kylästä omin neuvoin. Etsimme sinut sitten kylän ulkopuolella", Ryuu sanoi ennen kuin tarttui Kirikazen käsivarteen ja alkoi vajota maan alle. Hetkeä myöhemmin kaksikko oli kadonnut ja Azusa jäi yksin, odottamaan sovittua merkkiä. Koska tästä näki hyvin punaisen toimistorakennuksen, jonka Ryuu oli aiemmin osoittanut, nainen jäi aloilleen istumaan ja odottamaan.

Noin puoli tuntia myöhemmin Azusan miettiessä mikä Ryuulla ja Kirikazella mahtoi kestää, Ryuu viimein antoi merkin. Ensimmäiseksi Azusa kuuli kovan pamauksen kun jotain räjähti rakennuksen takana ja kun punaisen toimistorakennuksen takaa lopulta kohosi musta savupilvi hän ei voinut olla tuntematta huolta Kirikazen ja Ryuun puolesta. Oliko räjähdys ollut näiden itsensä vai Konohan ninjojen aiheuttama? Pian mustan savupilven keskeltä kuitenkin kohosi ohut savukiehkura, kun jotain heitettiin pilven läpi ilmaan. Tätä seurasi vaimea, tuskin kuuluva poksahdus, minkä jälkeen Azusa näki punaisen savun alkavan levitä aikaisemman savupilven päälle. Siinä oli hänen merkkinsä.

Oikoen hieman jalkojaan, Azusa nousi seisomaan ja katsoi sitten muuria pitkin ylös. Hän ei nähnyt oliko juuri tässä kohtaa ketään, mutta keräsi kuitenkin chakraa jalkapohjiinsa ja lähti sitten nopeasti juoksemaan pystysuoraa muuria pitkin ylöspäin. Azusalla oli onnea, sillä muurin laella olevat kaksi vartijaa olivat pysähtyneet aloilleen katsomaan toimistorakennuksen suuntaan, selvästi miettien mistä oli kyse ja pitäisikö heidän mennä paikalle avuksi. Vartijoiden keskittymisen siis ollessa jossain ihan muualla kuin muurin vartioinnissa, Azusan onnistui päästä täysin näiden huomaamatta muurin huipulle ja heittää näitä kohti sitten kaksi räjähdekunaita. Saatuaan tällä tavoin räjähdyksen avulla ensimmäiset vartijat pois pelistä, Azusa käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja heitti valolapulla varustetun kunain taivaalle, kuitaten tällä tavoin Ryuulle, että oli nähnyt tämän lähettämän merkin.

Sen enempää nainen ei ehtinyt uhrata ajatusta muulle ryhmälle, sillä häntä kohti oli jo tulossa lisää vartijoita. Kaksi miestä juoksi muuria pitkin häntä kohti. Nopeasti Azusa kuitenkin teki käsimerkit ja ojensi sitten kätensä lähestyviä vartijoita kohti. Naisen kädestä purkautuva poikittain etenevä pyörremyrsky, heitti toisen vartijoista hallitsemattomasti muurin yli kylän ulkopuolelle. Toinen vartijoista kuitenkin oli osannut varautua hyökkäykseen ja ohjaamalla chakraa jalkoihinsa, onnistui ikään kuin kiinnittämään itsensä jalkojen alla olevaan muuriin ja pysymään pystyssä voimakkaasta tuulesta huolimatta. Azusan suusta pääsi pieni sihahdus, sillä lupaavasta alusta huolimatta, tästä ei näyttänyt olevan tulossa helppoa.

Azusa oli jo aikeissa hyökätä uudelleen, mutta huomasi sitten vartijan tekevän käsimerkkejä. Hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin avata viuhkansa ja lähettää sen avulla voimakas myrskytuuli kohti vastustajaa, mutta yllätyksekseen Azusa sai kuitenkin nähdä vartijan puhaltavan oman tuulitekniikkansa häntä kohti. Kaksi eri suunnilta lähestyvää tuulirintamaa osuivat voimakkaasti yhteen ja hajosivat sitten voimakkaiksi ilmavirroiksi ympäristöön. Voimakas kasvoille puhaltava tuuli pakotti Azusan sulkemaan hetkeksi silmänsä ennen kuin kohotti lopulta käsivartensa otsalleen ja käänsi hieman päätään, niin että saattoi nähdä eteensä ja estää vartijaa yllättämästä häntä jotenkin. Helpotuksekseen hän sai kuitenkin huomata tuulen pakottaneen vartijankin pysähtymään hetkeksi, ennen kuin hyökkäykset lopulta laantuivat sen verran, että kumpikin saattoi taas katsoa toista normaalisti.

Azusa tiedosti hyvin, että kun vastakkain oli kaksi saman elementin omaavaa ninjaa, taistelu tulisi ratkeamaan sen perusteella, kumman tekniikat olivat voimakkaampia ja kumpi osasi monipuolisemmin erilaisia tekniikoita. Hän ei ehkä osannut kovinkaan montaa erilaista tuulitekniikkaa erilaisten pyörremyrskyjen, ammusten ja viuhkalla tehtyjen hyökkäysten lisäksi, mutta Azusa arveli, että voisi korvata osan pienestä tekniikkarepertuaaristaan lääkintäosaamisellaan... ja tietenkin raa'an voiman avulla, jota hän voisi entisestään lisätä avaamalla sinetin, jonka Ryuu oli aikanaan hänelle tehnyt. Viimeisten kahden vuoden aikana hän ei ollut käyttänyt sinettiä kertaakaan, mutta muisti kuitenkin hyvin miten se oli lisännyt hänen voimiaan lähes moninkertaisesti silloin kun hän oli sitä viimeksi käyttänyt.

Sillä välin kun vartija alkoi valmistautua seuraavaan hyökkäykseen ja alkoi puhaltaa suustaan ilmaa joka vähitellen muotoutui aavistuksen hohtavaksi kiekoksi, Azusa puolestaan päätti turvautua sinettiinsä hoitaakseen taistelun nopeasti. Mustat aaltoilevat kuviot levisivät sinetistä nopeasti ympäri naisen kehoa, kunnes mustat kuviot saivat tämän näyttämään lähes tiikeriraitaiselta. Azusa sai sinettinsä kokonaan auki samalla hetkellä kun vartija sai oman tekniikkansa valmiiksi ja lähetti ilmakiekkonsa lentämään kohti Azusaa. Azusa puolestaan heilautti viuhkaansa ja lähetti oman tuulihyökkäyksensä kiekkoa vastaan. Tekniikat osuivat yhteen kaksikon välissä ja tällä kertaa niiden yhteisvoima sai palan muurista halkeamaan ja tippumaan rymisten muurin huipulta alas kylän reunalle. Ilmaan kohosi sakea tomupilvi, joka kuitenkin hajosi vain hetkeä myöhemmin kun sekä Azusa, että vartija lähettivät kumpikin matkaan heikon tuulenpuuskan, jolla hajottaa tomupilveä juuri sen verran, että he saivat toisensa jälleen näkyviin.

Siinä missä Azusa vaikutti olevan kuitenkin valmis jatkamaan sinetin voimalla vielä pitempään, vartija kuitenkin puuskutti hieman, minkä perusteella Azusa päätteli äskeisen tekniikan olleen luultavasti voimakkain mitä vartija kykeni tekemään. Todennäköistä oli myös se, että vaikka miehellä ehkä olisikin chakraa jatkaa taistelua, tämä ei luultavasti kykenisi käyttämään puhaltamista vaativia tekniikoita ihan heti. Parempaa tilaisuutta tämän vartijan voittamiseen tuskin tulisi, joten Azusa taittoi viuhkansa kiinni ja heilautti sen selkäänsä, alkaen sitten tehdä käsimerkkejä. Määrätietoinen irvistys levisi vartijan kasvoille ja tämä lähti yllättäen juoksemaan häntä kohti, tarkoituksenaan ilmeisesti päästä lähitaisteluetäisyydelle. Jostain vartijan takaa kuului vaimeita huutoja, kun muurin romahtamisen hälyttämät apuvoimat alkoivat lähestyä taistelijoita. Azusa ei kuitenkaan hätääntynyt vaan jatkoi käsimerkkinsä loppuun. Vastustajan ollessa vain parin metrin päässä ja kohottaessa jo nyrkkiään lyöntiä varten, Azusa ojensi molemmat kätensä eteenpäin. Tällä kertaa käsistä purkautuva, poikittain etenevä pyörremyrsky oli aiempaa paljon isompi ja leveämpi. Vartijan paiskautuessa tuulen riepottelemana taaksepäin, Azusa kuuli kauempaa vaimeita huutoja, kun pyörremyrsky iskeytyi myös lähestyviä apuvoimia vasten ja tiputti osan näistäkin alas muurilta.

Tuulen alkaessa laantua nainen kuuli takaansa juoksuaskelia ja keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan Azusa kääntyi kohdatakseen takaansa lähestyvät viholliset. Hän oli jo aikeissa puhaltaa myrskytuulen tulijoiden niskaan, mutta keskeytti tekniikkansa kuitenkin viime hetkellä kun huomasi, että uusien vartijoiden sijaan hänen takanaan olivatkin Ryuu ja Kirikaze, joista jälkimmäinen joutui ottamaan tukea Ryuusta pysyäkseen tämän mukana ja oli selkeästi jopa vielä uupuneempi kuin aiemmin kallioilla käydyn taistelun jälkeen. Ryuun päästessä lähemmäs, tämä yllättäen nakkasi toisessa kainalossaan olevan käärön kohti Azusaa, joka vain hädin tuskin onnistui nappaamaan sen ilmasta.

"Vauhtia, häivytään täältä!" Ryuu hoputti häntä, samalla kun nosti väsyneen Kirikazen olkapäälleen ja hyppäsi sitten muurin reunalta alas, onnistuen laskeutumaan alapuolella olevien puiden oksien sekaan. Azusaa ei tarvinnut käskeä kahdesti. Harhauttaakseen vartijoita ja antaakseen näille jotain muuta ajateltavaa, Azusa heitti muurin laelta vielä muutamia räjähdekunaita ympäriinsä, pyrkien tähtäämään alhaalla näkyvien rakennusten katoille, mikä pakottaisi ainakin osan takaa-ajajista luopumaan leikistä ja varmistamaan, että sisätiloissa mahdollisesti olevat siviilit saataisiin pelastettua. Tämän jälkeen nainen kääntyi ja hyppäsi Ryuun perässä muurilta alas, missä kolmikko lopulta katosi metsikköön kun Azusan heittämät räjähteet räjähtivät.

oOo

Aamu alkoi jo sarastaa siinä vaiheessa, kun Ryuu lopulta katsoi olevan turvallista pysähtyä lepäämään. Kirikaze joka oli loppumatkasta vaatinut saada juosta omin voimin, lysähti uupuneena maahan ja nojautui takanaan olevaa puunrunkoa vasten. Azusan olisi tehnyt mieli tehdä samoin, mutta sulki kuitenkin sinettinsä, jota oli pitänyt auki varmuuden vuoksi ja käveli sitten Kirikazen viereen tarkistaakseen miten miehen silmä voi. Tällä kertaa Kirikaze ei ollut ottanut hänen sitomaansa sidettä pois kokonaan, mutta silmä veresti kuitenkin enemmän kuin aiemmin, mistä oli helppo arvata, että Kirikaze oli käyttänyt sharingania hänen varoituksestaan huolimatta.

Nainen päästi suustaan hiljaisen huokauksen, mutta valittamatta laski kuitenkin edelleen käsissään olevan käärön alas ja ryhtyi sitten parhaan kykynsä mukaan parantamaan Kirikazen silmää chakran avulla. Vähitellen silmässä näkyvä punoitus laantuikin sen verran, että Azusa uskaltautui laskemaan siteen takaisin paikoilleen ja etsi ensiapulaukustaan muutaman palautumista nopeuttavan pillerin, jotka ojensi Kirikazelle. Taijutsuninja otti lääkkeet kiitollisen näköisenä vastaan ja nakattuaan ne suuhunsa, tämä sulki silmänsä, aikomuksenaan luultavasti nukkua nyt kun siihen oli tilaisuus.

"Anna käärö minulle ja lepää sinäkin. Minä pidän vahtia", Ryuu katkaisi lopulta hiljaisuuden. Tyytyen vain nyökkäämään myöntävästi, Azusa otti käärön maasta ja vei sen Ryuulle, minkä jälkeen hänkin asettui nojaamaan lähintä puuta vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Azusalta ei kestänyt kovin kauan aikaa nukahtaa ja vaikka hän loppujen lopuksi saikin nukkua vain pari tuntia ennen kuin oksien välistä paistavat auringon säteet osuivat hänen silmilleen ja herättivät hänet, tunsi Azusa itsensä silti huomattavasti virkeämmäksi siirtyessään istumaan Ryuun viereen. Huolimatta Azusan heräämisestä, Ryuu ei tehnyt kuitenkaan elettäkään mennäkseen levolle vaan vaikutti syventyneen täysin käsissään olevaan, lähes vaahtosammuttimen kokoiseen kääröön. Paikaltaan Azusa erotti vain sen verran, että käärössä kuvailtiin ilmeisesti joitain Konohan salaisia tekniikoita, jotka eivät häntä kuitenkaan erityisemmin kiinnostaneet. Ryuu taisi kuitenkin jostain syystä pitää kääröön kirjoitettuja tietoja hyvinkin tärkeinä aiemmin mainitsemansa operaatio Hebin kannalta.

"Haluatko kenties vihdoin kertoa miten jatkamme tästä ja mitä se operaatio Hebi oikein pitää sisällään?" Azusa kysyi lopulta. Ryuu käänsi vastahakoisesti katseensa kääröstä ja vilkaisi Azusaa, tullen ilmeisesti siihen tulokseen, että tämän keskustelun voisi hyvin käydä nytkin.

"Me jatkamme tästä menemällä Otogakureen", Ryuu sanoi ja käänsi sitten katseensa kääröön aikoen ilmeisesti lukea samalla kun keskusteli Azusan kanssa.

"Ja sitten?" Azusa jatkoi uteluaan, vaikka hänestä osittain tuntui siltä, että liikkui hyvinkin heikoilla jäillä. Kaksi vuotta sitten hänelle ei olisi tullut mieleenkään udella asioita tällä tavalla siinä pelossa, että Ryuu olisi haistanut palaneen käryä hänen uteluissaan ja vaientanut pysyvästi. Ryuun ollessa poissa hän oli kuitenkin tullut siihen tulokseen, että koska mies oli antanut hänelle sinettinsä, hän olisi joka tapauksessa jollain tapaa tarpeellinen, sillä Ryuu ei vaikuttanut jakelevan sinettejä kuin harvoille ja valituille.

"Minä tapan Orochimarun", Ryuu sanoi, minkä jälkeen kaksikon välille laskeutui pitkä hiljaisuus, Azusan katsoessa Ryuuta kuin mielenvikaista. Toki Ryuu oli vahva, mutta nyt puhuttiin kuitenkin Orochimarusta, Otogakuren johtajasta ja yhdestä maailman voimakkaimmista ninjoista, joka oli käyttänyt lähes koko elämänsä siihen, että oli oppinut mahdollisimman monia eri ninjatekniikoita. Ja sattuipa Orochimaru vielä olemaan myös Ryuun mestari, tai ainakin yksi niistä monista joilta Ryuu itse oli oppinut omat kykynsä.

"Tapat Orochimarun?" Azusa toisti epäuskoisena, saatuaan viimein puhekykynsä takaisin. Tässä kohtaa Ryuu viimein malttoi rullata käärön takaisin kasaan ja asetti sen maahan eteensä, ennen kuin kääntyi kohti Azusaa. Kirkkaan keltaiset käärmemäiset silmät katsoivat häntä tiiviisti ja Ryuun kasvoilta oli vaikea tulkita tämän mielialaa millään tavalla.

"Niin. Ja sinä saat luvan ilmoittaa Otogakureen, että olemme tulossa. Kabuto odottaa varmasti innoissaan uutisia vai mitä?" Ryuu sanoi tyynesti, kuin olisi puhunut säästä. Azusalta kesti hetken tajuta, mitä nuo sanat tarkoittivat ja kun naisen tajuntaan viimein kunnolla upposi, että Ryuu tiesi hänen työskentelevän Kabutolle, nainen kohosi kiireesti seisomaan ja perääntyi hieman käsi viuhkan kahvalla. Hän tiesi, ettei todennäköisesti selviäisi hengissä, kun Ryuu päättäisi hyökätä tosissaan, mutta hän aikoi silti tehdä parhaansa selvitäkseen paikalta pois hengissä. Azusan yllätykseksi Ryuu kuitenkin istui edelleen rauhallisesti maassa, katse edelleen häneen suunnattuna.

"Istu alas. Puhutaan", Ryuu sanoi lyhyesti ja taputti merkitsevästi maata vieressään. Azusa epäröi hetken, mutta lopulta tuli kuitenkin taas lähemmäs ja laskeutui epäluuloisen näköisenä alas, tällä kertaa kuitenkin aavistuksen kauemmas kuin aluksi ja valmiina nousemaan hetkessä taas ylös, jos keskustelu etenisi hänen kannaltaan epäedullisesti.

"Kuinka kauan olet tiennyt?" Azusa kysyi lopulta kireästi. Vastaukseksi hän sai Ryuulta huvittuneen hymähdyksen ja itsevarman virnistyksen, joka oli luultavasti saanut useammin kuin kerran miehen kohtaamat vastustajat näkemään punaista.

"Alusta asti. Luulitko todella, että se tarinasi kaksi vuotta sitten meni läpi? Siitä kuinka halusit itsellesi voimakkaan opettajan? Etkö lainkaan ihmetellyt sitä, kuinka laitoin sinut olemaan tekemisissä vain kloonini kanssa sen sijaan, että olisin opettanut sinua itse?" Ryuu kysyi omahyväisesti virnuillen. Azusan kasvoille laskeutui pettymyksen, ärsyyntymisen ja turhautumisen sekainen ilme, kun hänestä tuntui, että Ryuu piti häntä pilkkanaan.

"Hyvä on, kysytään sitten näin. Mikä tarkalleen ottaen paljasti minut?" Azusa kysyi, joutuen tekemään kovasti töitä hillitäkseen äänensävynsä. Tässä tilanteessa tuskin olisi kovin hyvä idea ryhtyä tiuskimaan Ryuulle.

"Minulla on tietolähteeni, joka toimii Orochimarun ja Kabuton alaisuudessa. Hän sai asian selville hyvin pian sen jälkeen, kun lähdit kylästä etsimään minua, joten hän osasi varoittaa asiasta etukäteen. Hän on myös pitänyt minut ajan tasalla liikkeistäsi viimeisen parin vuoden aikana, joka kerta kun Kabuto on tarkistanut tilanteesi", Ryuu paljasti. Azusan kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin, hänen sulatellessaan kaikkea kuulemaansa. Jos Ryuu kerran oli tiennyt kaiken alusta asti, hän oli käytännössä tuhlannut aikansa tehtävän parissa, joka oli ollut alusta asti tuomittu epäonnistumaan. Vähitellen Azusan tuntema ärtymys kuitenkin vaimeni ja tilalle astui jonkinlainen epätoivo. Naisen hartiat lysähtivät, tämän päättäessä, että hyväksyisi minkä tahansa kohtalon, mikä tästä tilanteesta nyt sitten seuraisikin.

"Entä kuinka moni muu ryhmästä tietää? " nainen kysyi.

"Minun lisäkseni vain Rikimaru, Kirikaze ja Onimaru. Ja tietenkin mainitsemani tietolähde. Muille en kuitenkaan ole asiasta kertonut. Näin meidän kesken, tästä keskustelusta riippuu miten nämä mainitut henkilöt tulevat suhtautumaan sinuun jatkossa", Ryuu vastasi, jättäen ilmaan sanattoman uhkauksen. Jos Azusa pysyisi uskollisena Kabutolle, hän saisi olla varma, että joku mainituista henkilöistä tulisi tappamaan hänet jossain vaiheessa, ellei Ryuu tekisikään sitä itse.

"Mitäs nyt sitten? Haluatko tappaa minut?" Azusa kysyi seuraavaksi, melkein haastavasti.

"Noh, kuten sanoin, niin tarvitsen sinua vielä ilmoittamaan Kabutolle, että olemme tulossa. Haluan kohdata Orochimarun suoraan sen sijaan, että hiipisin hänen kimppuunsa varoittamatta. Mutta sen jälkeen... Minun nähdäkseni sinulla on kaksi vaihtoehtoa", Ryuu sanoi ja piti pienen tauon, kuin pitääkseen Azusan vielä hetken aikaa jännityksessä.

"Koska tiesin tehtävästäsi alusta asti, et päässyt tekemään juuri vahinkoa suunnitelmieni kannalta ja senpä vuoksi minulla ei myöskään ole mitään syytä tappaa sinua. Kunhan olen tappanut Orochimarun, voit siis halutessasi jäädä Otogakureen Kabuton alaisuuteen kuten tähänkin asti... tai sitten voit tulla minun mukaani ja jatkaa osana ryhmääni", Ryuu esitti vaihtoehtonsa. Azusan kasvoille levisi yllättynyt ilme ja nopeasti nainen käänsi katseensa takaisin Ryuuta kohti. Ryuulla oli hänen käsittääkseen kaikki mahdolliset syyt tappaa hänet siihen paikkaan, mutta silti tämä ei tehnyt sitä. Ja vaikka mies kertoikin miksi, ei tuo tarjottu selitys silti tyydyttänyt Azusaa itseään.

"Miksi ihmeessä et tappanut minua jo silloin alun perin, kun etsin sinut käsiini? Sinulla olisi ollut kaikki mahdolliset syyt siihen…", Azusa kysyi lopulta raskaasti huokaisten.

"Itse asiassa minä yritinkin, sinetin avulla", Ryuu kertoi, melkein kuin olisi muistanut koko asian vasta nyt. Kun Azusa sitten loi miehen suuntaan kysyvän katseen, mies katsoi parhaaksi selventää mitä tarkoitti.

"Tuo sinetti jonka annoin sinulle, toimii hyvin samalla tavoin kuin se, jonka Orochimaru kykenee antamaan. Noin karkeasti arvioituna vain yksi kymmenestä selviää sinetin saamisesta hengissä. Annoin sinetin sinulle nimenomaan siksi, että uskoin sinun kuolevan siihen, mutta vastoin kaikkia odotuksia, selvisit kuitenkin hengissä. Ja sen vuoksi päätin lopulta säästää sinut. Koska selvisit, aloin uskoa, että sinusta on sittenkin johonkin”, Ryuu selvensi ajatuksiaan, mistä Azusa sai jälleen lisää sulateltavaa.

"Joten… mikä on päätöksesi? Jäätkö Otogakureen vai pysytkö mukana?" Ryuu kysyi viimein, kun kaksikon välille laskeutunut hiljaisuus alkoi venyä liian pitkäksi. Azusa ei kuitenkaan tiennyt mitä vastata ja päätyi vain pudistamaan päätään epätietoisena.

"En tiedä, taidan tarvita aikaa miettiä", Azusa vastasi. Koska hän oli viimeiset kaksi vuotta asennoitunut joka tapauksessa siihen, että tulisi jatkamaan tehtäväänsä Ryuun ryhmässä, eikö olisi ollut vain paikallaan pysyä mukana ja katsoa mitä tapahtuisi? Toisaalta Otogakure oli hänen kotinsa, paikka jossa hän oli kasvanut lähes koko elämänsä. Vaikka hän olikin ollut kaksi vuotta poissa, eikä tiennyt mitä kotikylässä oli tapahtunut hänen lähtönsä jälkeen, pystyisikö hän silti jättämään kylän pysyvästi taakseen?

"Mieti toki rauhassa, mutta muista, että Orochimarun kuoltua minä jatkan matkaani, olit sinä tehnyt päätöksesi tai et", Ryuu sanoi, vihjaten, että jos Azusa ei tekisi päätöstään ajoissa, tämä jätettäisiin jälkeen. Vastauksena Ryuun sanoihin, Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään myöntävästi, osoittaakseen, että ymmärsi kyllä.

"Mutta nyt haluan sinun ottavan yhteyttä Kabutoon ja kertovan tulostamme. Pistä toimeksi", Ryuu vaihtoi aihetta käskevään sävyyn. Hetken verran Azusa mietti muuttaisiko Ryuu mielensä hänen tappamisensa suhteen, jos hän kieltäytyisi antamasta ennakkovaroitusta, mutta lopulta nainen tuli siihen tulokseen, että tässä asiassa hänellä ei tainnut olla vaihtoehtoja. Parempi siis tehdä, kuten käskettiin.

Alkaessaan tehdä astraalijutsun käsimerkkejä, Azusa kuuli, kuinka heidän takanaan nukkunut Kirikazekin alkoi viimein herätä. Joutuessaan kuitenkin keskittymään tekniikkaansa ja tulossa olevaan keskusteluun Kabuton kanssa, Azusa ei kääntynyt tarkistamaan miehen vointia, vaikka se ehkä olisi ollut paikallaan. Kirikaze saisi odottaa sen aikaa, että hän saisi keskustelunsa Kabuton kanssa päätökseen. Saatuaan viimein käsimerkit valmiiksi ja aktivoidessaan tekniikan, Azusa sulki keskittyneesti silmänsä. Hetken verran hän näki suljettujen silmiensä takana vain pimeyttä, mutta pian hän kuitenkin erotti hämärästi valaistun huoneen, Kabuton toimiston joka sijaitsi jossain Otogakureen rakennetuista maanalaisista tukikohdista.

"Oletan, että sinulla on jotain kerrottavaa?" työpöydän ääressä oleva Kabuto kysyi. Azusa nielaisi hermostuneesti ja nyökkäsi. Vaikka Ryuu oli jo ilmaissut, ettei tällä ollut aikomusta tappaa häntä, Kabuto oli kuitenkin eri asia. Azusalla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten mies tulisi reagoimaan, kun hän kertoisi tämä tehtävän viimeisimmästä käänteestä.

"Ryuu tietää minun työskentelevän sinulle. Hän kertoi juuri itse", Azusa päästi tiedon ilmoille. Mitä turhia kiertelemään ja kaartelemaan, kun ikävät uutiset oli joka tapauksessa kerrottava. Kabuton kasvoilla ollut kärsimätön, utelias ilme vaihtui hetkessä ensin järkyttyneeksi, sitten vihaiseksi.

"Mitä sinä olet mennyt tekemään?!" mies tiuskaisi olettaen ilmeisesti hänen tehneen jonkin virheen, joka oli paljastanut hänet Ryuulle.

"Muista olla kertomatta tietolähteestäni", kuului seuraavaksi Ryuun ääni hänen korvansa juuresta, kun mies antoi hänelle Kabuton tietämättä ohjeita siitä, kuinka paljon hän saisi kertoa.

"Olen toiminut juuri kuten sinä käskit. Hän kuitenkin sanoi arvanneensa asioiden laidan jo tavatessaan minut", Azusa jatkoi, jättäen Ryuun ohjeiden mukaisesti tietolähteen mainitsematta. Kabutolla toki varmasti olisi omat epäilyksensä siitä, miten Ryuu oli saanut asian tietoonsa, mutta vaikka tämä arvaisikin kuka mahdollisesti oli toiminut Ryuun tietolähteenä, ei Kabuto voinut silti olla asiasta sataprosenttisen varma näin vähillä tiedoilla. Kabuto sulattelikin kuulemaansa hetken, ennen kuin huokaisi raskaasti.

"Hyvä on, hän siis tietää suunnitelmistani. Koska hän ei ole vielä tappanut sinua, sinut kai pakotettiin välittämään minulle jokin viesti?" Kabuto arvasi.

"Hän käski kertoa, että aikoo tulla Otogakureen. Tappamaan Orochimarun", Azusa välitti viestinsä, jonka Ryuu oli kertonut haluavan saattaa Kabuton tietoon. Vaaleatukkainen mies katsoikin häntä nyt silmät pyöreinä silmälasiensa yli, ennen kuin lopulta räjähti huvittuneeseen, epäuskoiseen ja jopa vähän pilkalliseen nauruun. Azusa ymmärsi hyvin miksi sillä loppujen lopuksi hänenkin oli myönnettävä itselleen, että jakoi Kabuton epäuskon. Vaikka Orochimaru oli toki vanha, ei tätä voinut millään pitää helposti voitettavana vastustajana. Yli viidenkymmenen vuoden iästä huolimatta Orochimaru oli fyysisesti edelleen nuori, kiitos tämän kehittämän tekniikan, jolla hän sai otettua kenen tahansa ninjan kehon haltuunsa aina edellisen kehon käydessä joko liian vanhaksi tai jostain muusta syystä käyttökelvottomaksi. Sitä varten Azusa oikeastaan arveli alun perinkin saaneensa tehtäväksi vakoilla Ryuuta. Jos hän olisi kaksi vuotta sitten saanut oikean Ryuun sijainnin tietoonsa, olisi Orochimaru voinut helposti tulla paikalle ottamaan Ryuun kehon käyttöönsä. Kabuto siis ymmärrettävästi ajatteli, että tulemalla Otogakureen, Ryuu tekisi nyt itsestään vain helpon saaliin silkkaa typeryyttään ja ylimielisyyttään.

"Sano hänelle, että haluan toden totta nähdä hänen yrittävän", Kabuto sai viimein sanottua kun sai naurunsa jälleen hallintaan. Näiden sanojen jälkeen Azusan silmiensä edessä näkemä kuva alkoi hämärtyä, kunnes katosi kokonaan, kun Kabuto katkaisi yhteyden. Avatessaan tämän jälkeen silmänsä, Azusa löysi itsensä katsomasta hänen edessään odottavien Ryuun ja Kirikazen uteliaita kasvoja.

"No? Mitä hän sanoi?" Ryuu kysyi kärsimättömästi.  
"Hän sanoi haluavansa toden totta nähdä kun yrität", Azusa kertoi suoraan. Sanat saivat omahyväisen, itsevarman virneen leviämään Ryuun kasvoille, keltaisten käärmeensilmien katsoessa edelleen häntä.

"Siinä tapauksessa toivon, että hän tulee nauttimaan esityksestä", Ryuu totesi ja nousi sitten ylös maasta, missä oli Azusan keskustelun ajan istunut. Oli aika jatkaa matkaa ja pistää operaatio Hebin ensimmäinen osa käytäntöön.


	5. Akimoto Ishin

Vaikka Ryuu olisi halunnut taittaa Konohan ja Otogakuren välisen matkan nopeasti, Azusan vaatimuksesta mies kuitenkin hidasti tahtia sen verran, että he saattoivat tarjota Kirikazelle pari pidempää lepotaukoa, joiden aikana Azusa saattoi tarkistaa miten silmä voi. Matkan varrella he ostivat jopa eräästä tielleen osuvasta pikkukylästä silmälapun, jonka Kirikaze saattoi laittaa Azusan aiemmin pään ympärille sidotun siteen tilalle.

Heidän päästessään seuraavan päivän iltana perille ja pysähtyessä muutaman kilometrin päässä Orochimarun tukikohdasta sijaitsevaan pieneen metsikköön, Ryuu myöntyi jopa siihen, että Kirikazen silmän vuoksi hyökkäys Pohjoisen Otogakuren tukikohtaan aloitettaisiin vasta aamun koitteessa. Azusan parannettua Kirikazen silmää matkan aikana, se ei enää verestänyt läheskään yhtä paljon kuin heidän lähtiessä ensimmäisestä taukopaikastaan, mutta varmuuden vuoksi Azusa tahtoi kuitenkin tarjota Kirikazelle vielä kunnon yöunet, joka varmasti takaisi sen, että tämä kykenisi tarvittaessa käyttämään silmää taistelussa, joka seuraavana päivänä olisi edessä.

"Kun meillä nyt joka tapauksessa on aikaa ennen aamua, niin käydään läpi suunnitelma jonka mukaan toimitaan", Ryuu sanoi, heidän syötyään kevyen aterian. Kirikazen kaivamaan pieneen kuoppaan sytytetyn nuotion valossa, Azusa näki Ryuun etsivän maasta käsiinsä lyhyen oksanpätkän ja tulevan sitten lähemmäs nuotiota, niin että saattoi piirtää oksanpätkän avulla maahan.

"Itse Otogakuren kylä on tässä ja kuten te molemmat varmasti jo tiedätte, maanalaisiin käytäviin on olemassa useita eri kulkureittejä. Suurin osa niistä sijaitsee kylän alueelle, mutta kaksi on kuitenkin sijoitettu kauemmas kylästä. Toinen on tämän metsikön reunalla ja toinen taas pohjoisempana sijaitsevan kukkulan rinteellä", Ryuu kertoi ja puhuessaan piirsi samalla maahan yhden kylän paikkaa merkitsevän isomman pallon ja sitten sen eri puolilla olevat kaksi sisäänkäyntiä hieman pienempinä palloina.

"Luonnollisesti käytämme tämän metsikön laidalla olevaa sisäänkäyntiä, koska meidän on päästävä huomaamatta sisään. Kun se on tehty, etenemme käytäviä pitkin kylän alle, kohti käytäväverkoston keskustaa missä Orochimaru itsekin yleensä viettää aikaansa", Ryuu kertoi ja piirsi samalla kepin kärjellä viivan sisäänkäyntiä merkitsevästä pallosta kylään.

"Entä sitten kun olemme sisällä? Paikkahan on täynnä Orochimarun alaisia ja erilaisia ihmiskokeisiin suostuneita tyyppejä. He tuskin päästävät meitä herransa kimppuun tuosta vain", Kirikaze kysyi, katsellessaan nuotion valossa maahan piirrettyä yksinkertaista karttaa. Tässä kohtaa Ryuu ryhtyi pyyhkimään kädellään soran peittämään kohtaa johon oli piirtänyt, kunnes sai maanpinnan jälleen tasaiseksi.

"Tapaamme kylän sisällä työskentelevän tietolähteeni, Ishinin, ensimmäisessä risteyksessä, joka maan alaisissa käytävissä tulee vastaan. Kun olemme saaneet hänet mukaamme, jatkamme käytävien keskiosaan kylän alle ja jakaudumme sitten erilleen. Sillä välin kun minä taistelen Orochimarun kanssa, Kirikaze ja Ishin pitävät ulkopuoliset loitolla. Saatte päättää keskenänne hajaannutteko eri paikkoihin vai pysyttekö yhdessä", Ryuu kertoi ja puhuessaan piirsi maahan viivoja, jotka toimivat maanalaisen käytäväverkoston karttana. Omien ohjeidensa mukaisesti Ryuu myös ympyröi ensimmäisen risteyksen, jonka oli sopinut tietolähteensä kanssa tapaamispaikaksi.

"Mitä tulee Azusaan, et ole tehnyt vielä päätöstä siitä pysytkö mukana vai jäätkö Otogakureen, joten saat päättää itse. Voit tulla mukaan ja jäädä jonnekin suojaan odottamaan taistelun lopputulosta... tai sitten osallistut suunnitelman toteuttamiseen ja autat Kirikazea ja Ishiniä. Jos päätös olisi minun, niin laittaisin sinut toimimaan parina Ishinin kanssa, sillä lääkintäninjana sinut on viisainta laittaa ryhmän vahvimman suojelukseen", Ryuu jatkoi ja katsoi sitten merkitsevästi Azusaa, joka oli kiusallisen tietoinen siitä, että Ryuu olisi luultavasti halunnut hänen tekevän päätöksensä jo tähän mennessä. Päätös ei kuitenkaan ollut helppo sillä käytännössä Ryuu pakotti hänet valitsemaan jättäisikö kotikylänsä lopullisesti vai ei. Äkisti Azusa kuitenkin havahtui tajuamaan jotain, mihin ei ollut kiinnittänyt aluksi huomiota.

"Hetkinen... Sanoitko Ishin? Tarkoitatko todella Akimoto Ishiniä? Hänkö se sinun salaperäinen tietolähteesi on ollut?" Azusa kysyi ja katsoi Ryuuta epäuskoisesti. Vastaukseksi hän sai vain hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen, Ryuun katsoessa häntä kuin tässä tiedossa ei olisi pitänyt olla ihmeellistä.

"Hänpä hyvinkin. Tunnetteko toisenne?" Ryuu kysyi ja kohotti aavistuksen toista kulmaansa, minkä Azusa tulkitsi tarkoittavan jonkin asteista yllättymistä. Vastaukseksi nainen pudisti kuitenkin päätään.

"En ole tavannut henkilökohtaisesti, mutta tiedän nimeltä. Juuri hänestä kerrottujen tarinoiden vuoksi alun perin aloin opetella tuulitekniikoita", Azusa kertoi.

"Luulin hänen olevan uskollinen Orochimarulle, joten melkoinen yllätys, että hän on ollut tietolähteesi. Oletko ihan varma, että häneen voi luottaa?" Azusa uskaltautui kysymään, vaikka osin pelkäsikin, että Ryuu ei katsoisi hyvällä kun tämän arvostelukyky kyseenalaistettiin. Kuten Azusa oli odottanutkin, Ryuu loi häneen katseen jossa näkyi aavistus ärtymystä, mutta jätti asian kuitenkin sikseen ja päätti vain vastata hänen kysymykseensä. Osittain Azusa jopa ymmärsi ärtymyksen, sillä koska hän ei ollut päättänyt miten tekisi Ryuun edellisenä päivänä tekemän tarjouksen suhteen, Ryuu luultavasti katsoi, ettei hänellä siksi myöskään ollut varaa udella liikoja miehen tekemästä suunnitelmasta.

"Älä huoli, hän on yksi opettajistani ja hän se alun perinkin varoitti minua siitä, että Orochimaru haluaa kehoni. Häneen voi luottaa", Ryuu vastasi, mihin Azusa ei voinut kuin nyökätä vaisusti, osoittaakseen, että ymmärsi ja ettei ollut tarkoittanut kysymystään loukkauksena.

"Entä sen jälkeen kun sinun ja Orochimarun taistelu on ohi?" Kirikaze kysyi asian, joka luultavasti vaivasi itse kunkin mieltä eniten. Mitä Ryuu halusi heidän tekevän taistelun jälkeen? Pakenisivatko he samalla tavoin kuin Konohasta? Vai jotain ihan muuta?

"Se riippuu tietenkin taistelun lopputuloksesta", Ryuu vastasi mietteliäästi ja raapi hieman leukaansa.

"Orochimarun kuoltua en aio jäädä tänne, joten pyrin taistelun jälkeen joko avaamaan meille pakoreitin käytävien katon kautta tai sitten pakenemme käytäviä pitkin, samaa reittiä kuin tulimmekin. Sen päätöksen pystyy oikeastaan tekemään vasta taistelun päätyttyä kun tiedän mikä teidän tilanteenne on sivullisten suhteen", Ryuu vastasi. Sekä, Azusa, että Kirikaze pistivät merkille, että Ryuu ei antanut ohjeita siltä varalta, että ei onnistuisikaan Orochimarun tappamisessa. Mutta toisaalta, jos Ryuu häviäisi taistelun, he luultavasti joutuisivat siinäkin tapauksessa pakenemaan, mikäli mielivät päästä hengissä kylästä pois. Azusa itse toki saattaisi pelastaa nahkansa tarvittaessa vetoamalla siihen, että Ryuu oli pakottanut hänet osallistumaan taisteluun. Ryuulla ja Kirikazella ei kuitenkaan moista ylellisyyttä ollut, eikä luultavasti Ishinilläkään kun tämän petturuus tulisi Orochimarulle ja Kabutolle ilmi.

"Onko kysyttävää?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi, käytyään viimein koko suunnitelman läpi. Azusan teki mieli huomauttaa, että suunnitelma oli lähes vaarallisen yksinkertainen, kuten myös Konohassa toteutettu suunnitelma käärön varastamiseksi, mutta muistaessaan kuitenkin aiemman ärtyneen katseen, nainen päätyi pitämään suunsa kiinni. Ryuun operaatio ja Ryuun suunnitelma. Jos tämä kaikki kaatuisi siihen, että Ryuu ei ollut suunnitellut asiaa tarpeeksi, se ei ollut hänen ongelmansa. Kenties hänen olisi nimenomaan parasta odottaa vain taistelun lopputulosta jossain ja tehdä päätöksensä Ryuun tarjouksen suhteen vasta sitten.

"Ellei kysyttävää ole, niin aletaan nukkua. Minä otan ensimmäisen vahtivuoron", Ryuu päätti. Kirikaze nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja vetäytyi sitten nuotion luoman pienen valopiirin reunalle, missä asettui makuulle ja sulki silmänsä. Myös Azusa asettui nojaamaan ohuen puun runkoa vasten, kykenemättä kuitenkaan nukahtamaan vielä. Ryuun esittelemään suunnitelman sijaan, hän mietti nyt vain aiempaa tarjousta jonka oli mieheltä saanut. Tämän kaltaisen päätöksen olisi luullut olevan helppo, mutta kaiken tällä epäonnistuneella tehtävällä kokemansa jälkeen se ei vain ollut. Kummassakin tarjotussa vaihtoehdossa oli omat puolensa. Tavallaan hän oli ikävöinyt kotikyläänsä ja halusi edelleen toimia ninjana sen sijaan, että olisi vaeltanut kylättömänä Ryuun alaisten mukaan, minne ikinä Ryuu vain tahtoi. Mutta samaan aikaan hänen päässään soi kuitenkin varoitus jonka Kabuto oli antanut hänen ottaessaan tämän tehtävän alun perin vastaan.

_"Muut kyläläiset tulevat pitämään sinua petturina ja toimimaan sen mukaan, joten varaudu siihen"_ , hän kuuli sanat päässään yhtä selvästi kuin ne olisi lausuttu aivan hänen edessään juuri sillä hetkellä. Vaikka Kabuto hyväksyisikin hänet takaisin, entä muut? Jos hän jäisi Otogakureen Ryuun seuraamisen sijaan, voisiko hän enää tuntea olevansa osa yhteisöä, kuten oli tuntenut olevansa ennen tehtävää? Näissä mietteissään Azusa lopulta nukahti kevyeen uneen, josta heräsi puolen yön jälkeen Ryuun herättäessä hänet seuraavaan vahtivuoroon.

oOo

Aamun sarastaessa viimeisen vahtivuoron pitänyt Kirikaze herätti Ryuun ja Azusan, joka oman vuoronsa jälkeen oli mennyt vielä takaisin nukkumaan. Kolmikko söi vain hyvin pikaisen aamiaisen, ennen kuin kokosivat vähät tavaransa ja lähtivät Ryuun johdolla kohti jossain päin metsikköä sijaitsevaa sisäänkäyntiä. Oikea paikka löytyikin lopulta varsin vaivattoman etsinnän jälkeen kun he saapuivat Ryuun johdolla metsikössä sijaitsevan mökin pihamaalle. Kolmikko ei kuitenkaan edennyt suoraa päätä mökin pihaan asti vaan Ryuun antaessa merkin, he pysähtyivät turvallisen matkan päähän tarkkailemaan mökkiä. Talon toisella puolella oli pieni kumpare ja Azusa saattoi nähdä kumpareessa olevan oven, joka ilmeisesti johti jonkinlaiseen maakellariin. Kaikin puolin paikka näytti autiolta, mutta varmuuden vuoksi Ryuu kuitenkin kyykistyi maahan ja Azusa näki tämän kutsuvan paikalle pienen käärmeen.

Mies kohotti vaimeasti käärmettä lähemmäs kasvojaan ja kuiskasi sille jotain, ennen kuin päästi olennon menemään. Azusa seurasi kuinka käärme mateli kohti taloa ja katosi lopulta ruohikkoon. Tämän jälkeen he vain odottivat. Azusa ei tiennyt kuinka kauan he vain seisoivat siinä, puiden tarjoamassa näkösuojassa, ennen kuin käärme palasi. Olennon päästessä lähemmäs, Ryuu ojensi kätensä ja päästi käärmeen asettumaan kerällä kätensä ympärille, ennen kuin nosti sen lähemmäs. Otus päästi vaimean sihahduksen, josta Azusa ei saanut aivan selvää, mutta kuulosti kuitenkin aivan siltä kuin käärme olisi sanonut _kaksi_. Ryuu nyökkäsi kuin olisi ymmärtänyt paljonkin tuosta sihahduksesta ja käänsi sitten katseensa Kirikazeen ja Azusaan.

"Odottakaa siinä", mies sanoi, samalla kun päästi käärmeen takaisin maahan. Kutsuolennon kadotessa paikalta pienen savupilven saattelemana, Ryuu katosi myös. Azusa vilkaisi Kirikazea, joka kuitenkin vain kohautti olkapäitään. Sanaakaan sanomatta kaksikko siis jatkoi odottamista, kunnes Ryuu noin viittä minuuttia myöhemmin palasi takaisin ja lähti vihdoin etenemään metsästä kohti talon pihaa.

"Siellä oli kaksi vartijaa, mutta heistä ei tarvitse enää olla huolissaan", Ryuu selitti lyhyesti ja vaikka mies ei sitä suoraan sanonutkaan, oli selvää, että vartijat olivat nyt hengettömiä. Sen sijaan, että olisi johdattanut heitä talon sisälle, Ryuu suuntasikin kohti maakumpareen sisään kyhättyä kellaria, jonka Azusa oli pistänyt merkille aiemmin. Mieheltä ei kestänyt kauan rikkoa lukkoa heittoveitsen avulla ja oven auetessa, Azusa sai huomata, ettei kyseessä suinkaan ollut kellari vaikka maakumpare olikin ovelasti naamioitu sellaiseksi.

Oven takaa paljastui alaspäin viettävä, lyhtyjen valaisema käytävä, jonka seinät oli rakennettu tiilestä. Vaikka Azusa olikin asunut lähes koko ikänsä Otogakuressa kuten Ryuukin, oli tämä sisäänkäynti hänelle ihan uusi, sillä hän oli käyttänyt lähinnä kylän keskustan alueella olevia sisäänkäyntejä, ennen kuin oli lähtenyt Kabuton antamalle tehtävälle vakoilemaan Ryuuta.

Kolmikon jatkaessa matkaansa käytävää pitkin alemmas ja sitten suoraan, jokainen heistä kuulosteli tarkkaavaisesti käytävästä kuuluvia ääniä. Vaikutti siltä, että ketään ei kuitenkaan ollut liikkeellä ja edes ensimmäisessä käytävien muodostamassa risteyksessä he eivät nähneet ketään, huolimatta siitä, että pysähtyivät hetkeksi aikaa keskelle risteystä, katsoakseen joka suuntaan.

"Jäädään odottamaan. Ishinin pitäisi tulla ihan pian", Ryuu päätti ja asettui sitten nojaamaan käytävän seinään käsivarret ristissä. Myös Kirikaze turvasi selustansa seinää vasten, Azusan kuitenkin jäädessä aloilleen Ryuun viereen, niin että saattoi tarvittaessa nähdä risteyksestä joka suuntaan.

"Ellet ole valinnut puoltasi vielä, niin sinun lienee parasta jäädä tänne odottamaan. Näiden huoneiden tässä pitäisi olla vain varastohuoneita, ellei paikkoja sitten ole muutettu edellisen käyntini jälkeen", Ryuu huomautti Azusalle vaimeasti ja nyökäytti sitten päätään kohti käytävän varrella tasaisin väliajoin olevia puisia ovia. Azusa laski katseensa maahan. Hänestä tuntui, ettei ollut vieläkään yhtään viisaampi päätöksensä suhteen, vaikka nyt alkoi olla jo korkea aika tehdä se.

Otogakureen jäämisen puolesta puhui se, että hän oli jo nyt tuhlannut kaksi vuotta aikaansa tehtävällä, jolla ei ollut mitään onnistumisen mahdollisuuksia, joten eikö hän kaiken tämän jälkeen olisi ansainnut jäädä tänne ja viettää loppuelämänsä rauhassa? Ilman jatkuvaa epävarmuutta siitä, milloin törmäisi johonkuhun pettureita jahtaavaan metsästäjään tai Ryuun joukon perässä oleviin anbuihin? Toisaalta hän oli Ryuun alaisena tehnyt asioita myös tämän ryhmän hyväksi, kuten kiinnittänyt Kirikazelle tämän uuden silmän, ryhtynyt opettelemaan lääkintätekniikoita ollakseen ryhmälle hyödyllisempi ja jopa auttanut Ryuun antamien tehtävien suorittamisessa. Jollain tapaa tuntui, että jos hän jäisi tänne, hän heittäisi jotain hukkaan samalla tavalla kuin oli heittänyt aikaansa tämän tehtävän parissa. Mutta sitten taas oli otettava huomioon sekin, että vaikka Ryuu oli ilmaissut olevansa valmis pitämään hänet osana ryhmää, oli tämä silti myöntänyt yrittäneensä alun perin tappaa hänet ja sen jälkeen johtanut häntä harhaan monessa asiassa, muun muassa pistämällä hänet klooninsa seuraan ja jättänyt hänet sitten oman onnensa nojaan näiden kahden vuoden ajaksi, jotka oli ollut ties missä. Hän ei siis ollut nauttinut kovin suurta luottamusta tähän asti, joten miksi suostua tarjoukseen kun oli odotettavissa, että hän ei edelleenkään tulisi nauttimaan kovin suurta luottamusta muilta ryhmän jäseniltä?

Azusa avasi suunsa vastatakseen Ryuun sanoihin jotain, mutta ennen kuin nainen ehti päästää ääntäkään, kauempaa kylää kohti etenevän käytävän varrelta alkoi kuulua vaimeita askelia. Kaikki kolme ninjaa valpastuivat oitis. Kirikaze puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja Ryuu puolestaan laski kätensä vyöllään roikkuvan katanan kahvalle. Myös Azusa vei kätensä viuhkalleen, valmiina vetämään sen esiin ja hyökkäämään, jos tarvetta tulisi. Vähitellen he kuitenkin alkoivat erottaa tulijan hahmon hämärästi valaistussa käytävässä, kun tulija pääsi lähemmäksi. Vasta heitä kohti tulevan miehen pysähtyessä käytävän varrella olevan lyhdyn kohdalle, Ryuu rentoutui silmin havaittavasti ja tämän kasvoille levisi niillä normaalistikin pysyvä itsevarmuutta uhkuva kestohymy.

"Ishin", Ryuu sanoi nähdessään miehen. Ishin puolestaan tyytyi vain nyökkäämään tervehdykseksi ja vilkaisi sitten arvioivasti Kirikazea ja sitten Azusaa. Azusa katsoi itse rävähtämättä takaisin, sillä tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hän tapasi henkilökohtaisesti yhden Otogakuren legendaarisimmista tuulininjoista. Ulkoisesti Ishin ei ollut kovinkaan huomiota herättävän näköinen. Tämä oli pukeutunut Otogakuressa varsin yleisesti käytettyihin mustiin housuihin ja mustaan paitaan, jonka ympärille oli sidottu Azusan ranteen paksuinen violetti köydenpätkä, joka toimitti eräänlaista varustevyön virkaa. Selkäpuolellaan tällä roikkui kuitenkin viuhkan sijaan vain tavallinen katana, mikä vain lisäsi Ishinin hohtoa Azusan silmissä. Osa miehestä kerrotuissa tarinoissa piti ilmeisesti paikkansa, sillä miekan perusteella Azusa päätteli miehen osaavan hyödyntää tuulta myös lähitaistelussa. Ja tietenkin omanlaisensa saavutus oli myös taistella tuulen avulla kokonaan ilman viuhkaa, sillä valtaosa Azusan tuntemista tekniikoistakin vaati nimenomaan suuren taisteluun tarkoitetun viuhkan onnistuakseen.

"Etkö tosiaan saanut tämän enempää ihmisiä kutsuttua?" Ishin kysyi lopulta hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, mittailtuaan aikansa Kirikazea ja Azusaa arvioivasti.

"Emme tarvitse enempää. Sinä ja Kirikaze pystytte kyllä pitämään häiritsijät loitolla", Ryuu vastasi ja ehti lähteä puhuessaan jo kävelemään Ishinin ohi, jatkaakseen matkaa syvemmälle maanalaisten käytävien verkostoon. Sanat kuullessaan Ishin vilkaisi nopeasti uudelleen Azusaa, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri, katsomaan edellä menevän Ryuun selkää.

"Vain minä ja Kirikaze? Mitä nainen täällä sitten tekee?" Ishin kysyi ja nyökäytti päätään kohti Azusaa. Nainen oli jo aikeissa kivahtaa, että oli hänellä nimikin, mutta jälleen kerran hän ei ehtinyt sanoa sanaakaan kun Ishiniä kohti kääntyvä Ryuu ennätti hänen edelleen.

"Hän jää vielä hetkeksi tänne ja tulee sitten perässä", Ryuu kertoi ja väläytti Azusan suuntaan kiusoittelevan hymyn, kuin olisi halunnut antaa ymmärtää, että luki naisen ajatuksia kuin avointa kirjaa. Sanat olivat saada Azusan leuan loksahtamaan auki. Miten Ryuu saattoi olla noin varma siitä, että hän todella tulisi perässä? Hetken ajan Azusa harkitsi vastaavansa kipakasti, ettei ollut tulossa ja jäävänsä sitten ihan kiusallaan tänne odottamaan taistelun lopputulosta. Tilaisuus nasevaan vastaukseen meni kuitenkin ohitse Ryuun kääntäessä pian huomionsa takaisin Ishiniin.

"No, siinä tapauksessa... lähdemmekö?" Ishin totesi ja lähti sitten kävelemään käytävää pitkin takaisin tulosuuntaansa. Ryuun ja Kirikazen seuratessa perässä, Azusa jäi katsomaan hämärään käytävään kävelevää kolmikkoa, kunnes nämä katosivat kokonaan näkyvistä.


	6. Azusan päätös

Jäätyään yksin, hiljaiseen käytävään, Azusa kyykistyi alas ja nojasi selkänsä takanaan olevaan käytävän seinään. Mielessään nainen alkoi käydä läpi Ryuun tarjoamien vaihtoehtojen hyviä ja huonoja puolia. Jos Ryuu menisi ja kuolisi Orochimarun käsissä, silloin oli ilmiselvää, että hän tulisi jäämään jälleen takaisin kotikyläänsä, mutta entä siinä tapauksessa jos taistelu päättyisi tasapeliin ja Ryuu onnistuisi pakenemaan ennen kuin Orochimaru antaisi kuoliniskua? Tai entä jos Ryuu jopa voittaisi ja onnistuisi tehtävässään? Jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto tuntui Azusasta epätodennäköiseltä, joten nainen päätti lähteä siitä oletuksesta, että taistelu päättyisi tasapeliin. Jos hän jäisi Otogakureen, hän voisi jatkaa elämäänsä normaalisti, suorittaa Kabuton antamia toimeksiantoja, saada jälleen oman vakituisen asuinhuoneiston jostain päin maanalaista tukikohtaa... kenties jopa saada luotettavampia ystäviä kuin Ryuu alaisineen, tietenkin sillä oletuksella, että muut uskoisivat hänen vain suorittaneen tehtävää Ryuun ryhmässä.

Sitten taas toisaalta jos hän lähtisi Ryuun mukaan, hän pääsisi pysyvästi osaksi tämän ryhmää. Ja osaksi Ryuun mainitsemaa salaperäistä operaatio Hebiä, mitä kyseinen operaatio sitten pitikin sisällään. Vaikka osa hänestä halusikin palata hänen entiseen elämäänsä, toinen osa halusi silti ottaa Ryuun tarjouksen vastaan. Ryuun suuret puheet yhdistettynä tämän karismaan olivat saaneet Azusan uteliaisuuden heräämään ja hän olisi halunnut seurata mukana, jos ei muuten, niin edes nähdäkseen olisiko Ryuusta todella voittamaan Orochimaru.

Mitä tuli kuitenkin näiden vaihtoehtojen ikäviin puoliin, Azusa arvasi jo nyt, että jäämällä tänne hän saattaisi hyvinkin tuntea olonsa tyhjäksi ja ulkopuoliseksi, toisin kuin nyt. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aavistusta siitä, mitä hänen entisille ystävilleen oli tapahtunut hänen ollessaan poissa, puhumattakaan siitä, kuinka moni näistä olisi valmis hyväksymään hänen paluunsa pidettyään häntä petturina viimeiset kaksi vuotta. Lisäksi tällä hetkellä hänestä tuntui vielä siltä kuin olisi ollut osa jotain itseään suurempaa. Oli jännittävää ajatella, että hän oli jopa saattanut vaikuttaa jollain tapaa tämänkin taistelun lopputulokseen kiinnittämällä Kirikazelle sharinganin ja suostumalla välittämään Ryuun viestin Kabutolle. Jos hän lähtisi Ryuun mukaan, hän voisi päästä osaksi operaatio Hebin seuraavaa vaihetta ja sikäli kuin hän oli oppinut Ryuuta yhtään tuntemaan, operaation seuraavan vaiheen oli pakko olla jotain vielä kunnianhimoisempaa kuin Orochimarun tappaminen.

Azusan mietteet katkesivat kun hän kuuli yllättäen käytävän sisäänkäynnin suunnalta lähestyviä askelia. Nainen valpastui hetkessä ja kohotti katseensa ylös lattiasta. Tulijaa ei näkynyt vielä, joten nopeasti nainen kohosi seisomaan ja kiersi kulman taakse, pois näkyvistä. Vaikka askelia oli vain yhdet, hän arveli, että olisi parempi odottaa tässä, että tulija kävelisi ohi ja jatkaisi matkaansa syvemmälle maanalaiseen tukikohtaan.

Azusalla ei kuitenkaan ollut onnea, sillä perääntyessään käytävää pitkin eteenpäin, kahden lyhdyn välissä oleviin varjoihin, hän sai huomata tulijan, suurin piirtein hänen itsensä ikäisen miehen, joka päättikin hänen ohitseen kävelemisen sijasta kääntyä pääkäytävältä vasemmalle, juuri siihen suuntaan, minne Azusa oli vetäytynyt näkyvistä. Mies ehti edetä pari metriä, ennen kuin viimein havahtui käytävässä seisovan Azusan läsnäoloon ja kohotti katseensa. Hetken verran kaksikko katseli toisiaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Azusa muisteli nähneensä miehen aiemminkin, kaksi vuotta sitten kun oli itse vielä asunut täällä, mutta Azusa ei kuitenkaan muistanut miehen nimeä. Myös miehen katseeseen ilmestyi tunnistamisesta kertova pilke.

"Sinä!" mies päästi yllättyneen, tukahtuneen huudahduksen ja perääntyi sitten muutaman askelen, samalla kun alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä. Aikomatta jäädä avoimeksi maalitauluksi, Azusa teki itsekin käsimerkin ja muodosti ympärilleen voimakkaan tuulipyörteen, juuri ajoissa ennen kuin vastustaja puhalsi suustaan suurella paineella etenevän vesisuihkun. Kiitos tuulen, vesitekniikka hajosi kuitenkin ympäriinsä lentäviksi harmittomiksi pisaroiksi. Ilman tuulta vesitekniikka olisi epäilemättä repinyt hänen ihonsa vereslihalle.

Mies ei kuitenkaan hätkähtänyt ensimmäisen iskun tullessa torjutuksi vaan jatkoi hyökkäystään nostattamalla käytävän lattialle tippuneen veden nyt useina nyrkin kokoisina vesipalloina ilmaan. Päästämättä ympärillään olevaa tuulenpyörrettä hetkeksikään laantumaan, Azusa katsoi ympärilleen ja näki pallojen lähtevän häntä kohti. Tällä kertaa hänen tuulensa ei kuitenkaan riittänyt puolustamaan kuin osittain ja Azusa ymmärsi nopeasti, että nyt veteen oli sekoitettu myös maatyypin chakraa, jolla hänen vastustajansa ilmeisesti pyrki muuttamaan vesipallot painavammiksi kuin mitä ne olisivat normaalisti olleet. Iso osa palloista iskeytyi vaivattomasti hänen tuulipyörteensä läpi ja osuivat mikä minnekin. Muutaman pallon Azusa onnistui torjumaan ottamalla iskut vastaan käsivarsiensa avulla, mutta pallojen lukumäärän vuoksi hänen oli mahdotonta torjua niitä kaikkia. Pallojen moukaroidessa naisen kehoa uudelleen ja uudelleen, Azusa tuli kävi nopeasti mielessään eri tekniikoita, miettien mikä olisi paras tapa hyökätä takaisin.

Kivusta irvistäen Azusa keräsi chakraa käsiinsä ja tehtyään käsimerkit iski ne eteensä ilmaan, niin että sai aikaan oman päänsä kokoisen tuuliammuksen, joka lensi ilman halki eteenpäin ja paiskasi hänen vastustajansa useiden metrien verran käytävää pitkin taaksepäin. Vasta tämä sai vesipallot hajoamaan jälleen takaisin lätäköiksi lattialle. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan miehen tavoin jatkanut hyökkäystään, Azusa pysähtyi aloilleen ja antoi vastustajalleen tilaisuuden nousta jaloilleen.

"Meidän ei tarvitsisi taistella. Voisimme vain lopettaa tähän", Azusa sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen kun mies oli lopulta päässyt ylös. Vastaukseksi tämä kuitenkin tuhahti sävyyn, jonka perusteella oli helppo päätellä, ettei tuo ollut valmis päättämään taistelua tähän.

"Mitä sinä oikein yrität? Sinähän lähdit kylästä. Liityit minun tietojeni mukaan Ryuun porukkaan", mies sanoi syyttävästi ja vei jo käsiään yhteen aloittaakseen jonkin uuden tekniikan tekemisen. Azusa käsitti, että hänen seuraavat sanansa voisivat vielä pelastaa tilanteen ennen kuin mies kävisi uudestaan hänen kimppuunsa.

"Niin tein, mutta tein sen Kabuton käskystä. Tehtäväni oli vakoilla Ryuuta", Azusa kertoi nopeasti ja sai miehen pysähtymään hetken ajaksi aloilleen. Vaikutti siltä, että tuo mietti hetken voisiko tuo väite pitää paikkansa. Azusan pettymykseksi mies kuitenkin pudisti päätään.

"Tuo saattaa pitää paikkansa. Ja aivan yhtä hyvin saatat myös valehdella. Sinut julistettiin petturiksi ja tiedät hyvin, mitä pettureille tulee tehdä. Uskon tässä asiassa ennemmin Kabutoa kuin sinua", mies sanoi kylmästi. Azusa puri hampaansa yhteen turhautuneena, mutta rentoutui sitten, sillä miehen sanat saivat hänet tekemään päätöksensä Ryuun tarjouksen suhteen. Ja samalla hän myös tajusi Ryuun pelanneen tarkoituksella korttinsa siten, että Azusalle ei jäisi muita vaihtoehtoja kuin seurata tätä, mitä sitten tapahtuisikin.

_"Muut kyläläiset tulevat pitämään sinua petturina ja toimimaan sen mukaan, joten varaudu siihen"_ , Kabuton sanat kaikuivat Azusan päässä jälleen. Muut Otogakuren ninjat eivät tulisi enää ikinä hyväksymään häntä samalla tavoin kuin ennen. Ryuu oli pitänyt siitä huolen pistämällä hänet ilmoittamaan tulostaan Kabutolle. Se, että nimenomaan hän oli välittänyt viestin, oli saanut tilanteen varmasti näyttämään siltä, kuin hän olisi jo tehnyt päätöksensä ja liittynyt pysyvästi osaksi Ryuun ryhmää. Käytännössä hänen pitäisikin siis valita halusiko olla vapaa ja seurata Ryuuta vai jäädä tänne ja tulla vähintään vangituksi tai jopa yhdeksi monista ihmiskokeisiin käytetyistä koekappaleista.

_"Se ovela paskiainen"_ , Azusa ajatteli ja päästi huvittuneen hymähdyksen, ennen kuin siirsi toista jalkaansa hieman taaemmaksi, kuin valmiina syöksymään vastustajansa kimppuun tai torjumaan seuraavan hyökkäyksen, mikäli vastustaja osoittautuisi häntä nopeammaksi.

"Hyvä on, tule. Hoidetaan tämä nopeasti", Azusa sanoi. Naisen äänessä oli uudenlaista itsevarmuutta ja tuo piti tiiviisti katseensa vastustajassaan. Hän pisti merkille, kuinka mies näytti yllättäen epäröivän hieman, huomatessaan ettei hän suinkaan ollut alistumassa tapettavaksi noin vain, vaikka oli yksin keskellä vihollistukikohtaa. Lopulta mies kuitenkin kävi hyökkäykseen ja muodosti toisen kätensä jonkinlaisen vesilonkeron, jota heilautti ruoskan tavoin Azusaa kohti. Nainen oli jo aikeissa torjua iskun käsivarrellaan, mutta äkisti vesilonkeron pinta kuitenkin värähti kevyesti ja toimi varoituksena Azusalle olla koskematta siihen.

Nopeasti nainen päästi jaloistaan ilmapanoksen, jonka avulla syöksähti vauhdilla monta metriä taaksepäin ja katsoi sitten kuinka tuo lonkeromainen vesiruoska osui käytävän seinään... ja jäi siihen liisterin tavoin kiinni. Ellei hän olisi väistänyt ajoissa, olisi hän jäänyt tuon vesitekniikan vangiksi seinää vasten. Nyt oli kuitenkin hänen vuoronsa. Silmänräpäyksessä Azusa aktivoi sinettinsä ja syöksähti sitten toisen ilmapanoksen avulla kohti vastustajaansa. Hän ehti nähdä miehen kasvoilla yllättyneen ja epäuskoisen ilmeen, ennen kuin hänen nyrkkinsä osui tämän kasvoihin voimalla joka sai häntä päätä pitemmän vastustajan kaatumaan saman tien maahan. Hän kuuli vaimean rasahduksen, miehen saadessa ilmeisesti kallonmurtuman, lyödessään päänsä kovaan kivilattiaan. Saatuaan kuitenkin taistelun nopeasti päätökseen, Azusa sulki sinettinsä. Luomatta tajuttomaan mieheen silmäystäkään, nainen lähti nopeasti juoksemaan pääkäytävää pitkin kohti maanalaisen käytäväsokkelon keskustaa. Hänen oli ehdittävä muiden avuksi, ennen kuin nämä tapattaisivat itsensä.

oOo

Meneillään olevan taistelun äänet saattoi kuulla käytävässä jo ennen kuin Azusa näki ensimmäistäkään ihmistä. Juosten eteenpäin täysin muistikuviensa varassa, nainen katseli ympärilleen risteyksissä ja joutui välillä pysähtymään kuunnellakseen mistä suunnasta äänet kantautuivat. Mitä lähemmäs hän pääsi, sen selvemmin hän kuuli Otogakuren ninjojen kehotukset olla perääntymättä ja toisinaan myös näiden tuskanhuudot kun joku joutui joko Ishinin tai Kirikazen uhriksi. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan etsinnän jälkeen, Azusa viimein sai näkyviinsä käytävän, joka tuntui olevan lähes täynnä ninjoja. Jossain kauempana ninjajoukon keskellä hän erotti kuinka voimakas tuulipyörre paiskasi joukon keskellä taistelevan Ishinin lähelle päässeitä vastustajia kauemmas. Purren hampaansa yhteen ja päättäen, että oli parasta taistella saman tien kaikin voimin tätä ylivoimaa vastaan, Azusa keräsi chakraa käsiinsä ja ojennettuaan ne eteenpäin, päästi kaksi poikittain etenevää pyörremyrskyä vihollisjoukon keskelle. Tuuli paiskasi hetkessä suuren osan ihmisistä pois hänen tieltään, niin että hän pääsi jatkamaan juoksuaan käytävää pitkin aina sen puoliväliin, missä vastustajia alkoi olla taas liikaa, jotta hän olisi päässyt Ishinin luokse.

Keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan Azusa kyykistyi kuitenkin maahan ja tehtyään käsimerkit, loi tuulesta koko käytävän levyisen, lattian tasalla etenevän tuuliterän, jonka suuntasi kohti vastustajien jalkoja. Lähes sirkkelin tavoin leikkaava tuulitekniikka leikkasi jalkoja ja viilteli haavoja vastustajien jalkoihin. Pahimmin osumaa ottavat vajosivatkin saman tien tuskaisen näköisinä maahan. Tämä avasi Azusalle tarpeeksi tilaa lähteä jatkamaan juoksuaan vastustajajoukon läpi, aika ajoin puskien kovakouraisesti kyynärpäillään tilaa. Lopulta matkan ollessa enää kuusi metriä, nainen ponnisti vauhtia ja hyppäsi kohti käytävän seinää samalla kun ohjasi chakraa jalkoihinsa. Tuntiessaan sitten laskeutuvansa seinälle, hän juoksi sitä pitkin loppumatkan vastustajien päiden yläpuolella ja loikkasi sitten Ishinin ympärille muodostunutta piiriä kohti, samalla hetkellä kun yksi vastustajista pyrki hyökkäämään Ishinin kimppuun takaa päin, miehen huomion ollessa toisessa vastustajassa. Hyppynsä aikana Azusa kiskaisi kokoon taitetun viuhkan selästään ja iski sen kovalla voimalla Ishiniä kohti hyökänneen ninjan päähän samalla hetkellä kun Ishin kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli.

"Mikä sinulla kesti?" Ishin totesi kysyvään sävyyn, kuin ympärillä ei olisi tapahtunut mitään erikoista. Puhuessaan mies teki käsimerkin ja muodosti lähimpien vastustajien taakse tuulipyörteen, joka laajeni ja paiskasi nämä kohti Ishiniä, joka puolestaan iski vuorenperään kutakin vihollista katanallaan, kunnes jokainen lähelle vedetyistä vastustajista makasi kuolleena muiden jo tapettujen kanssa.

"Törmäsin matkan varrella vain vanhaan tuttavaan", Azusa ehti vastata, samalla kun avasi viuhkansa ja heilautti sitä, niin että sai paiskattua lähietäisyydelle pyrkivän ryhmän kauemmas heistä.

"Mikä on tilanne?" nainen jatkoi sitten, samalla kun napsautti viuhkansa hyökkäyksen jälkeen jälleen kiinni ja käytti kokoon taitettua asettaan torjuakseen sarjan heittoaseita, jotka heitä kohti heitettiin väkijoukosta.

"Ryuu ja Orochimaru taistelevat Orochimarun huoneessa. Kirikaze on siellä estämässä ketään häiritsemästä. Minä jäin tänne pitämään näitä loitolla", Ishin kertoi lyhyesti tilanteen Azusalle, joka teki jälleen yhden tuulihyökkäyksen paiskatakseen liian lähelle pyrkiviä vastustajia kauemmas ja vilkaisi sitten olkansa yli nopeasti Ishiniä. Koska taistelu oli ehtinyt jatkua jo hyvän aikaa, mies vaikutti uupuneelta ja niinpä lääkintäninja päätti, että oli parasta yrittää saada Ishinin voimat palautumaan, ennen kuin tämä kuluttaisi itsensä loppuun.

"Saatko tehtyä jotain, niin että kukaan ei pääse lähelle hetkeen?" Azusa kysyi, saaden tähän vastaukseksi vain lyhyen hyökkäyksen, kun Ishin torjui tuuliammuksen avulla yhden väkijoukosta laukaistun tulitekniikan. Hyökkäyksen torjuttuaan, mies kasasi voimiaan ja muodosti sitten heidän ympärilleen voimakkaan, kiivaasti pyörivän tuulipyörteen, joka repisi kappaleiksi jokaisen, joka yrittäisi päästä suojaustekniikan tälle puolelle. Tietäen, että aikaa ei olisi paljon, Azusa kiinnitti viuhkansa hetkeksi selkäänsä ja riensi Ishinin viereen, samalla kaivaen toisella kädellään vyöllään roikkuvaa ensiapulaukkua.

"Syö nämä", Azusa käski ja ojensi esiin ottamastaan pillerirasiasta neljä pilleriä Ishinille, joka teki työtä käskettyä sillä välin kun Azusa laittoi pillerirasian takaisin ensiapulaukkuunsa ja asetti sitten kätensä Ishinin rintakehän kohdalle. Hetken ajan Azusa ohjasi parantavaa chakraa miehen kehoon tasaisena virtana, pyrkien parantamaan pahimpia vammoja sen verran kuin ehti, kunnes Ishin lopulta liikahti, merkkinä siitä, että oli aika jatkaa taistelua. Vastaan väittämättä, Azusa perääntyi pari askelta kauemmas ja kääntyi ympäri, kohtaamaan vastustajat, jotka olivat tulleet aivan laantuvan tuulipyörteen reunalle, yrittäessään keksiä keinoa päästä sen läpi.

Azusa iski jälleen yhden tuulipyörteen vihollisten niskaan ja pakotti siten lähelle pyrkineet ninjat heistä kauemmas. Tämän jälkeen hän oli aikeissa huutaa Ishinille menevänsä tarkistamaan, miten Kirikazella sujui ja tarvitsisiko tämä pillereitä palautuakseen. Hän ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan sanoa sanaakaan kun vastustajien riveistä alkoi kuulua innostuneita huutoja. Kääntyessään katsomaan olkansa ylitse, mistä oli kyse, hän näki jälleen yhden Ishinin vastustajista kaatuvan kuolleena maahan.

Innostuneet huudot eivät kuitenkaan selkeästi liittyneet siihen mitä Ishin oli tehnyt ja pian Azusa huomasikin heidän ympärilleen kasaantuneessa ninjajoukossa liikettä. Vastustajat perääntyivät ja antoivat heidän ympärilleen lisää tilaa, kun joukon keskeltä lopulta ohjattiin esiin isokokoinen, tummanpunaiset hiukset omaava mies, jonka kädet ja jalat oli lukittu toisiinsa lyhyiden kahleiden avulla. Lisäksi miehen kaulan ympärillä oli kahle, joka oli lukittuna jaloissa oleviin kahleisiin ja tämä pakotti miehen kävelemään hieman hankalasti kumarassa, kunnes tämä pysähtyi heidän ympärilleen muodostuneen tilan reunalle. Ishin, joka palovammasta huolimatta oli vielä hetki sitten katsonut aloilleen pysähtynyttä tulininjaa, näytti rauhalliselta, mutta perääntyi kuitenkin täysin yllättäen taaksepäin. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti kunnolla tajutakaan mitä tapahtui, hän tunsi Ishinin tarttuvan tiukasti hänen käsivarteensa ja vetävän hänet lähemmäs itseään. Katse kahlitussa tulijassa, Ishin asettui hänen ja kahlitun miehen väliin, kuin varmistaakseen, että tämä päätyisi valitsemaan Azusan sijaan hänet vastustajakseen.

"Ole varovainen. Tuo on Akuma, yksi Orochimarun kokeiluista. Hänen kehonsa kestävyyttä on muokattu ja hän pystyy regeneroimaan itseään tiettyyn rajaan asti. Hänen elementtinsä on sähkö, mutta tuuli onkin sähköä vahvempi elementti, älä anna elementtiheikkouden hämätä", Ishin sanoi vaimeasti. Azusa nielaisi hermostuneesti. Ilman varoitustakin hän kykeni arvaamaan tulijan vaaralliseksi, mutta jos jopa Ishinin kaltainen elävä legenda vaikutti noin varautuneelta, Akuman oli pakko olla vaarallinen, kenties yhtä voimakas kuin Ryuu ja Ishin itse.

Azusan ja Ishinin katsellessa, Akuman perässä tulleet vartijat alkoivat irrottaa tämän kahleita, kunnes ne tipahtivat miehen jalkoihin ja tämä saattoi suoristautua täyteen mittaansa. Miehen pää lähes hipoi käytävän kattoa ja Azusan oli myönnettävä, että miehellä oli tämän ulkomuotoon sopiva nimi. Akuma tarkoitti paholaista ja varsin paholaismaiselta tuo mies näyttikin, pysähtyessään hetkeksi venyttelemään ennen kuin kiinnitti huomionsa heihin ja hymyili sitten pahaenteisesti.

"Sinä hoidat hyökkäämisen ja minä toimin taustatukena?" Azusa ehdotti Ishinille, joka tyytyi vain nyökkäämään myöntävästi.

Vähitellen taistelua seuraavien vihollisjoukkojen innostuneet huudot vaimenivat lähes täydelliseksi hiljaisuudeksi, jonka katkaisi vain kauempaa käytävästä kuuluvat taistelun äänet, siellä missä Kirikaze ja Ryuu jatkoivat omia taisteluitaan. Viimein tilanne raukesi, kun Ishin löi nyrkkinsä ilmaan eteensä ja lähetti siitä voimakkaan tuulivirtauksen, joka ensin iskeytyi Akumaa päin ja sitten muuttikin suuntaansa varoittamatta ja koetti kiskaista miehen Ishiniä kohti. Ishin kohotti katanansa, valmiina iskemään sen vastustajan läpi ja päättämään tämän päivät siihen paikkaan, mutta Akuman onnistui kuitenkin pelastaa itsensä päästämällä kesken ilmalennon ohjaamalla chakraansa jalkoihinsa ja kiinnittämällä siten itsensä tiukasti lattiaan. Ikään kuin esitelläkseen voimiaan, mies myös kyykistyi alas ja Azusan yllätykseksi tämän sormet upposivat lattiaan kuin kuuma veitsi voihin, minkä jälkeen tämä pysytteli tiukasti aloillaan kunnes Ishinin tuulihyökkäys laantui. Akuman irrottaessa otteensa, Azusa saattoi nähdä tämän sormien jättämät reiät lattiassa. Hän ei ollut asiantuntija, mutta hän oli silti lähes varma, että mies oli käyttänyt omaa sähkötyypin chakraansa hyvin samalla tavoin kuin hän ja Ishin tuulta. Luultavasti Akuma oli ohjannut sähkö jonkinlaisiksi teriksi sormiensa päihin, mikä oli mahdollistanut lattiasta kiinni pitämisen, jotta ei tulisi kiskotuksi liian lähelle Ishiniä.

Akuman noustessa takaisin täyteen pituuteensa, tämä ympäröi itsensä seuraavaksi ohuella sähkökerroksella, jonka Azusa oletti ensin olevan jonkinlainen suojaus lähitaistelutekniikoita vastaan. Miehen kuitenkin lähtiessä liikkeelle, Azusa sai tajuta oitis, ettei kyse ollut siitä. Tekniikka nopeutti Akuman liikkeitä, sillä silmänräpäystä myöhemmin, tämä oli jo Ishinin edessä ja löi tätä valtavankokoisella nyrkillään vatsaan. Siirtyminen oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, etteivät Azusan silmät olleet edes pysyneet perässä. Siinä vaiheessa kun hän viimein käänsi katseensa Akumaa kohti, Ishin oli jo lentänyt iskun vaikutuksesta päin käytävän seinää, sillä seurauksella, että osa seinästä romahti seinään iskeytymisen voimasta. Huolimatta saamastaan iskusta, Ishin alkoi nousta yllättävän nopeasti takaisin jaloilleen. Lyönnin jäljiltä hieman pökertyneen näköinen mies ei kuitenkaan ollut päässyt vielä täysin pystyyn, kun Akuma oli jo uudelleen siirtynyt Ishinin eteen. Ishin olisi epäilemättä saanut toisen samanlaisen iskun osakseen, ellei Azusa olisi tällä kertaa ehtinyt puuttua tilanteeseen. Nainen laukaisi kädestään pyörremyrskyn heidän paholaismaiselta näyttävän vastustajansa niskaan, mutta joutui sitten kääntymään hieman huomatessaan yhden katsojista päättäneen liittyä taisteluun ja hyökkäävän häntä kohti.

Akuman avuksi taisteluun liittyvä mies puhalsi häntä kohti pitkän liekkisuihkun, jonka Azusa onnistui kuitenkin väistämään, sillä seurauksella, että liekki osuikin hänen sijastaan Akumaan, joka juuri sillä hetkellä siirtyi Azusan eteen, ilmeisesti tarkoituksenaan kostaa naiselta saamansa isku korkojen kanssa. Onnistuneen väistönsä jälkeen Azusa painoi selkänsä seinää vasten ja katsoi sydän pamppailleen vuoroin tulininjaa ja vuoroin Akumaa, joka kääntyi katsomaan tulininjaa kohti. Kun tulininjan tajuntaan viimein upposi kunnolla, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut, tämän kasvot menivät kalpeiksi ja tämä kohotti käsiään pahoittelevaan sävyyn.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus...", mies ehti sanoa, ennen kuin Akuma kuitenkin syöksähti tämän eteen ja tarttui ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta tulininjan päälakeen, paiskaten tämän sitten maahan voimalla, joka sai aikaan pienen kraatterin maahan ja epäilemättä tappoi miehen siihen paikkaan. Akuman kasvoilla oli vihainen, lähes mielipuolinen ilme, kun tämän mielentila alkoi muuttua verenhimoiseksi hetki sitten osuneiden hyökkäysten seurauksena. Tilanne ei todellakaan vaikuttanut hyvältä. Azusa oli toki kuullut aiemminkin Orochimarun kokeiluille tehtävien testien saavan näiden mielenterveyden reistailemaan, mutta hän ei ollut edes osannut kuvitella, että se voisi saada jonkun tappamaan oman taistelutoverinsa samalla tavoin kuin Akuma oli juuri tehnyt.

Azusa otti pari epäröivää askelta kohti jaloilleen päässyttä Ishiniä, arvellen, että olisi parasta pysytellä itseään vahvemman tuulenkäyttäjän lähettyvillä, mutta tämä osoittautui kuitenkin virheeksi. Silmäkulmassa näkyvä liike sai Akuman kääntämään mielipuolisen katseensa Azusaan ja hetkessä tämä oli siirtynyt Azusan eteen ja nosti naisen kurkusta pidelleen seinää vasten. Azusa ehti olla varma siitä, että kohtaisi samanlaisen kohtalon kuin äskeinen ninja tai jopa vielä pahempaa, mutta hänen onnekseen Ishin kuitenkin ehti puuttua asiaan ja pelasti vuorostaan hänet. Sen vajaan kahden sekunnin aikana, joka Akumalta oli kestänyt nostaa Azusa seinälle, Ishin oli muodostanut eteensä heikosti hohtavan ilmakiekon, joka lähti lentämään kohti Akumaa. Kiekon pureutuessa sirkkelin tavoin Akuman kylkeen, valtavan kokoinen mies päästi raivokkaan tuskanhuudon, samalla kun päästi irti Azusasta. Lääkintäninja ei aikaillut käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen vaan kierähti sivuun, kauemmas Akumasta, ennen kuin nousi jaloilleen ja perääntyi Ishinin vierelle.

Sanomatta sanaakaan Ishin keräsi chakraa käteensä ja päästi sen sitten purkautumaan jatkuvana tuulivirtauksena kohti Akumaa. Tuuli oli kyllin voimakas heittämään Akuman takana taistelua seuraavat ninjat pitkän matkaa käytävää pitkin taemmas, mutta Akumaan sillä oli hädin tuskin minkäänlaista vaikutusta. Tuuli vain hajotti miehen ympärillä olleen sähkökerroksen ja laski tämän nopeuden jälleen normaalille tasolle, minkä jälkeen Akuma nojautui hieman eteenpäin ja lähti tulemaan heitä kohti askel kerrallaan, samalla kun sirkkelimäisen ilmakiekon aiheuttama haava alkoi umpeutua itsestään. Azusan oli vaikea uskoa silmiään. Ishin näytti ponnistelevan kaikin voimin pitääkseen hirviömäiset voimat omaavan miehen loitolla, mutta tästä huolimatta tuo hirviö nyt lähestyi heitä. Azusa alkoi tuntea jo pelon hiipivän sisimpäänsä, mutta tästä huolimatta lääkintäninja kuitenkin tarttui Ishinin toiseen käsivarteen ja alkoi lisätä miehen tekemään tekniikkaan omaa chakraansa voimistaakseen sitä. Azusan yllätykseksi Ishin kuitenkin liikautti kättään ja sysäsi Azusan käden kauemmas itsestään.

"Älä tuhlaa chakraasi, minulla on suunnitelma", Ishin ähkäisi. Puhuessaan mies avasi samalla oman, Orochimarulta saadun sinettinsä ja Azusan katsellessa liekkimäiset mustat kuviot alkoivat levitä Ishinin kasvoille, hyvin samalla tapaa kuin aina hänenkin aktivoidessa Ryuulta saadun sinetin. Samalla Ishinin ylläpitämän tekniikan voima näytti kasvavan, mutta tämäkin hidasti Akuman menoa vain vähän.

"Antaa kuulua, mitä sinulla on mielessä?" Azusa kysyi, seuratessaan samalla hermostuneesti Akuman etenemistä. Mies oli vielä jonkin matkan päässä, mutta tuolla tahdilla, tämä taittaisi matkan hetkessä.

"Sinähän olet lääkintäninja. Osaatko käyttää Ranshinshou nimistä tekniikkaa?" Ishin kysyi. Tässä kohtaa Azusa käänsi katseensa hämmästyneenä Akumasta Ishiniin. Tekniikka ei ollut kovinkaan yleinen sen ollessa hyvin vaikea toteuttaa, joten oli ihme, että Ishin tiesi tuosta tekniikasta. Vielä ihmeellisempää oli kuitenkin se, että mies tuntui luottavan hänen kykyihinsä siinä määrin, että tuntui olettavan, että hän osasi sen.

"Olen kyllä yrittänyt harjoitella sitä, mutta en ole vielä koskaan onnistunut", Azusa vastasi. Ishin mietti kuulemaansa hetken, kunnes vilkaisi Azusaa silmäkulmastaan.

"Suunnitelma on, että lopetan ilmavirtauksen ylläpitämisen kun hän on tarpeeksi lähellä. Koska Akuma on tuolla tavoin nojautunut eteenpäin, hänen pitäisi horjahtaa ja kaatua maahan. Se antaa sinulle tilaisuuden päästä lähemmäs ja kun pääset iskuetäisyydelle, haluan sinun tähtäävän niskaan ja tekevän Ranshinshoun", Ishin selosti suunnitelmansa. Azusa näytti kuitenkin epäuskoiselta suunnitelman kuullessaan.

"Etkö kuullut mitä sanoin? En ole koskaan onnistunut siinä! Jos kumpikaan meistä menee liian lähelle, niin olemme kuolleita", Azusa väitti vastaan. Ishin kuitenkin pudisti päätään, edelleen uskoen nopeasti kehittämäänsä suunnitelmaan.

"Se ei haittaa. Jopa osittain onnistuneen tekniikan vaikutus on parempi kuin ei mitään. Meidän on hidastettava häntä jotenkin, sillä jos nyt lopetan tekniikkani, hän vain nopeuttaa itseään sähköllä lisää", Ishin sanoi. Azusa hiljeni ja vilkaisi uudelleen Akumaa, joka oli päässyt jo hyvän matkaa eteenpäin. Ei kuluisi enää kauan, ennen kuin mies pääsisi sellaiselle etäisyydelle, että pääsisi heihin käsiksi.

"Hyvä on, minä yritän. Vaikka olen kyllä edelleen sitä mieltä, että tämä sinun suunnitelmasi on sama asia kuin itsemurha", Azusa myöntyi, voimatta mitään sille, että tunsi jalkojensa tärisevän. Parhaansa mukaan hän koetti kuitenkin sulkea pelon mielestään ja keskittyä siihen mitä hänen piti tehdä.

"Luotan sinuun", Ishin vastasi. Sanat eivät saaneet Azusaa tuntemaan oloaan juurikaan rohkeammaksi, mutta saivat hänet kuitenkin rauhoittumaan aavistuksen, juuri sen verran, että hän saattoi keskittyä keräämään tarpeeksi chakraa käsiinsä, samalla kun odotti Ishinin pistävän suunnitelman käytäntöön. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan hetken jälkeen Ishin päästi luomansa ilmavirtauksen laantumaan kuin seinään. Kuten mies oli sanonutkin, Akuma horjahti ja kaatui pitkin pituuttaan maahan.

"Nyt!" Ishin huudahti. Tuhlaamatta aikaa Azusa syöksähti kohti Akumaa. Raivostuneen näköinen mies oli jo nousemassa polvilleen kun Azusa viimein pysähtyi tämän viereen ja iski sitten kämmensyrjällään Akumaa niskaan, juuri kuten Ishin oli ohjeistanut. Kosketuskontaktin aikana, hän päästi käteensä ohjatun chakran purkautumaan Akuman kehoon. Onnistuessaan tekniikka saisi sähköiset, aivojen välittämät käskyt Akuman kehossa menemään sekaisin jolloin tämä menettäisi liikkumiskykynsä väliaikaisesti. Koska hän ei ollut kuitenkaan koskaan aikaisemmin onnistunut suorittamaan tekniikkaa täydellisesti, Azusa saattoi vain toivoa, että se saisi edes yhden jalan toimintakyvyttömäksi.

Azusan suoritettua iskunsa, nainen perääntyi nopeasti takaisin Ishinin luokse, jääden katsomaan mitä tapahtuisi. Hetken verran näytti siltä, ettei iskulla ollut Akumaan mitään vaikutusta, sillä tämä käänsi päätään lähes eläimellisesti muristen niin että saattoi nähdä Azusan ja Ishinin. Tämän jälkeen miehen jalka liikahti kuin tämä olisi aikonut ponnistaa itsensä ylös ja syöksyä kaksikon kimppuun. Tämä ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, sillä tuon pienen jalan liikahduksen jälkeen Akuman oikea käsi heilahti rajusti ilmaan. Suurikokoinen mies käänsi yllättyneenä katseensa omaan käteensä ja ilmeisesti koetti saada sen hallintaan, mutta tämä puolestaan sai vasemman jalan ottamaan askeleen eteenpäin, niin että Akuma menetti tasapainonsa ja jäi sätkimään maahan koettaessaan turhaan saada raajojaan takaisin hallintaan.

Nähdessään tekniikkansa onnistuneen, joskin pienellä viiveellä, Azusan suusta pääsi helpotuksen huokauksen ja tyytyväisen naurahduksen sekainen epämääräinen ääni, ennen kuin tämä lysähti helpottuneena polvilleen maahan. Käytävässä vallitsi epäuskoinen hiljaisuus kun etäisyyttä ottaneet Otogakuren ninjat katsoivat edessään olevaa näkyä, kykenemättä uskomaan, että yksi Orochimarun voimakkaimmista ja vaarallisimmista koekappaleista oli juuri voitettu, ilman että vastustajat olivat ottaneet kovinkaan montaa osumaa. Välittämättä kuitenkaan katsojista, Ishin käveli lähemmäs maassa sätkivää Akumaa ja tarttui jälleen katanansa kahvaan aikoen selvästi päättää Akuman päivät siihen paikkaan. Ennen kuin Ishin ehti kuitenkaan iskeä, ninjat heräsivät jälleen toimintaan. Joka puolelta väkijoukosta alkoi lentää Azusaa ja Ishiniä kohti heittoaseita ja erilaisia tekniikoita, jotka lopulta pakottivat tuulenkäyttäjät perääntymään Akuman luota, kunnes tämä oli kadonnut jonnekin lähemmäs pyrkivien vihollisten sekaan. Azusa saattoi vain olettaa, että mies joko tallautui heidän kimppuunsa juoksevien ninjojen jalkoihin tai sitten joku raahasi Akuman pois alta väkijoukon lomassa. Henkiin mies joka tapauksessa jäi, koska hyökkäävät ninjat estivät Ishiniä suorittamasta kuoliniskua.

Taistelu jatkui kiivaana Azusan ja Ishinin painaessa selät vastakkain ja vartioidessa nyt toinen toisensa selustaa kun viholliset syöksyivät joka suunnalta heitä kohti erilaisia tekniikoita tehden. Torjuen vuoron perään tulipalloja, vesiammuksia, kivipiikkejä ja jos jonkinlaisia hyökkäyksiä, Azusa keskittyi vain torjumaan ja pitämään vastustajat kaukana. Hänen chakransa alkoi jo loppua ja tilanne tuntua toivottomalta, kun yllättäen hänen ohitseen lensi muutamia ninjoja hänen edessään olevia päin. Vilkaistessaan taakseen, Azusa arveli ensin Ishinin tehneen jotain, mutta yllätyksekseen, sai havaita, että äskeinen oli Kirikazen tekosia. Hänen takanaan Ishiniä vastassa olevat miehet olivat paiskautuneet käytävän seiniä vasten ja makasivat enemmän tai vähemmän loukkaantuneina maassa. Miesten alkaessa nousta ylös valmiina jatkamaan taistelua, Azusa näki Kirikazen juoksevan vastustajien välistä heitä kohti, kantaen tajutonta Ryuuta reppuselässään.

"Ishin!" mies huusi jo kauempaa. Enempää sanoja ei tarvittu vaan Kirikazen päästessä heidän seurakseen, Ishin muodosti heidän ympärilleen tuulipyörteen ja suuntasi sen voiman lopulta ylöspäin. Tämä sai käytävän katon heidän yläpuolellaan lentämään kirjaimellisesti ilmaan, niin että heidän yläpuolelleen avautui maanpinnalle johtava suuri reikä. Aikailematta Kirikaze hyppäsi oitis reiästä ulos keskelle maan pinnalla sijaitsevaa kylää, Ishinin ja Azusan seuratessa perässä. Nopeasti kolmikko lähti juoksemaan pois kylästä ja katosivat lopulta kylän ulkopuolella sijaitsevaan metsikköön.


	7. Pako rajan yli

Vasta heidän päästessään metsikön tarjoamaan suojaan, he pysähtyivät lyhyesti katsomaan taakseen. Ketään ei ollut vielä lähtenyt heidän peräänsä, mikä oli ymmärrettävää sillä heidän jäljiltään maanalainen tukikohta oli varmasti kaaoksessa, kun ninjat kävivät läpi tappioita ja muita vahinkoja. Niinpä Ishin käytti muutaman minuutin ja teki metsikön reunaan muutaman ansan, jotka hidastaisivat takaa-ajajia ainakin vähän aikaa ja pian matka jatkui taas. Tajuttoman Ryuun vammat olisi ollut syytä tarkistaa saman tien, mutta tässä tilanteessa Azusa tajusi, että heidän olisi ensin päästävä sellaiseen paikkaan, missä heidän olisi turvallista pysähtyä pitemmäksi aikaa. Kaikki muu tulisi tärkeysjärjestyksessä vasta sen jälkeen.

Jonkin aikaa matka siis jatkui Ishinin johdolla hiljaisuuden vallitessa suoraan eteenpäin, kunnes mies alkoi muuttaa hieman suuntaansa, kohti etelää, missä Konohan ja Otogakuren alueiden välinen raja sijaitsi. Välillä Ishin pysähtyi luomaan taas ansan sinne ja toisen tänne, ennen kuin matka jatkui. Heidän viimein päästessään metsikön läpi sen toiselle puolen, Azusalta pääsi tuskastunut äännähdys kun hän näki heidän päätyneen jonkinlaiselle tasangolle joka näytti jatkuvan silmän kantamattomiin. Miten he muka noin avoimella paikalla voisivat löytää minkäänlaista suojaa? Ishin kuitenkin näytti siltä kuin ei olisi Azusan äännähdystä kuullutkaan vaan jatkoi juoksua metsän reunan ohitse ja tasangon poikki eteenpäin. Azusan ja Kirikazen ei auttanut kuin seurata perässä ja toivoa, että Ishin tiesi mihin oli heitä johdattamassa.

Azusan arvion mukaan he matkasivat ehkä vajaan puolen tunnin verran, ennen kuin he lopulta pääsivät tasangolla olevan pienen kallion laelle ja näkivät pienten kukkuloiden välissä tasangon poikki virtaavan joen, joka vaikutti jatkuvan hieman viistosti kohti etelää. Pysähtymättä Ishin jatkoi joelle ja astui epäröimättä rantaveteen, ennen kuin lähti juoksemaan matalassa vedessä kohti alajuoksua. Tarkoitus oli selkeästi peittää heidän jälkensä tällä tavoin, mutta olisiko siitä todella apua? Takaa-ajajat varmasti tunsivat joen ja sitä ympäröivät mahdolliset piilopaikat aivan yhtä hyvin kuin Ishin itsekin.

Viimein Azusa kuitenkin näki edessään matalan kalliomuodostelman, jota kohti Ishin vaikutti suuntaavan. Heidän päästessään kallion reunalle Azusa käsitti heidän tulleen jonkinlaisen pienen putouksen ja sen juurella olevan kirkasvetisen lammikon luokse. Ishinin johdolla Azusa ja Ryuuta kantava Kirikaze hyppäsivät putouksen laelta parin metrin matkan alas ja laskeutuivat sen juurella olevien kivien päälle.

"Tänne päin. Pysähdytään siksi aikaa, että saat Ryuun vammat hoidettua ja jatketaan sitten matkaa. Konohan rajan yli takaa-ajajat eivät voi seurata ilman, että joutuvat ongelmiin isomman kylän kanssa, joten meidän on päästävä rajalle ennen kuin meidät tavoitetaan", Ishin sanoi, samalla kun johdatti heidät putouksen takana olevaan kapeaan, mutta syvälle jatkuvaan luolan tapaiseen.

"Hyvä on. Laske hänet maahan, niin voin tutkia hänet", Azusa vastasi ja vilkaisi puhuessaan Kirikazea, joka teki työtä käskettyä ja astui sitten kauemmas Ryuusta, antaakseen tilaa Azusalle, joka irrotti ensiapulaukun vyöltään ja riensi Ryuun vierelle. Syötyään pillerirasiastaan kolme pilleriä, Azusa ohjasi chakraa käsiinsä ja vei ne sitten Ryuun keskivartalon yläpuolelle. Hän kykeni tuntemaan kuinka chakra levisi ensin tasaisesti ympäri Ryuun kehoa ja alkoi sitten keskittyä pahimpien vammojen ympärille. Useita murtuneita luita, vauriota sisäelimissä, kyljessä viiltohaava, josta valui edelleen hieman verta ja yksi kylkiluu jopa vaikutti painuvan Ryuun toista keuhkoa vasten, joskin onneksi ei ollut puhkaissut sitä... vielä. Nämä vammat eivät tulisi paranemaan yksinkertaisilla tekniikoilla.

"Sano jos tarvitset jotain", Kirikaze katkaisi hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden, Azusan tutkiessa vammoja vakavana. Vastaukseksi nainen pudisti kuitenkin kieltävästi päätään.

"Pärjään kyllä, antakaa minun vain keskittyä", Azusa sanoi, samalla kun alkoi parantaa kyljessä olevaa haavaa umpeen. Se vaati tällä hetkellä eniten huomiota, sillä vaikka haava ei vuotanutkaan kovin voimakkaasti, Ryuu näytti silti jo kalpealta, mikä viittasi verenhukkaan. Keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan Azusa jatkoi haavan parantamista. Haavan umpeutuessa kuitenkin poikkeuksellisen hitaasti, Azusa alkoi nopeasti käsittää, että tämä muuttuisi kilpajuoksuksi ajan kanssa. Ryuu oli huonommassa kunnossa kuin silminnähden näytti ja hän saisi tehdä kaikkensa pitääkseen miehen ylipäätään hengissä. Ponnistuksesta kertova tuskanhiki kohosi Azusan otsalle, kun tämä nakkasi suuhunsa vielä muutaman pillerin lisätäkseen kehonsa chakran tuottoa ja ohjasi sitten entistä enemmän chakraa Ryuun kyljessä olevaan haavaan. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen haava umpeutuikin sen verran, että verenvuoto lakkasi ja Azusa saattoi siirtyä parantamaan seuraavaksi kriittisintä kohtaa, katkennutta kylkiluuta joka painui toista keuhkoa vasten.

Toisenlaisissa oloissa hän olisi halunnut suorittaa kunnon leikkauksen varmistaakseen, että kylkiluu palautuisi oikeaan asentoon ja alkaisi luutua oikein, mutta tässä tilanteessa ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa siihen. Azusan ei auttanut kuin ohjata chakraansa kylkiluun ympärille ja pakottaa se suoristumaan oikeaan asentoonsa näkemättä luuta itse. Tajuttomuudestaan huolimatta Ryuu äännähti tuskaisesti kun luu alkoi asettua paikoilleen ja luutua yhteen siitä kohtaa mistä oli katkennutkin. Johtuen muiden vammojen laajuudesta, hän ei voinut käyttää luun parantamiseen niin paljon voimiaan kuin olisi halunnut, mutta viimein hän sai kuitenkin kylkiluun luutumaan paikoilleen siinä määrin, että matkan jatkaminen olisi mahdollista. Vähänkään kovempi isku voisi helposti katkaista sen uudestaan, mutta tärkeintä oli kuitenkin se, että Ryuun keuhko ei menisi puhkeamaan katkenneen luun vuoksi.

"Auta minua riisumaan hänen paitansa", Azusa sanoi vierestä seuraavalle Ishinille, joka tuli lähemmäs ja nosti tajutonta Ryuuta hieman, niin että Azusa saattoi avata Ryuun haoria kiinni pitävän vyön ja ottaa sitten haorin kokonaan tämän yltä. Kehotettuaan Ishiniä pitämään huolta vaatekappaleista sillä välin kun hän parantaisi Ryuun sisäiset vammat, Azusa otti ensiapulaukustaan esille pienen mustepullon ja sudin, jonka avulla alkoi piirtää monimutkaisen näköisiä sinettikuvioita Ryuun paljaaseen rintakehään. Vasta Ryuun rintakehän ja käsivarsien ollessa täynnä kirjoitusmerkkejä ja erilaisia kuvioita, Azusa laittoi musteen ja sudin takaisin laukkuunsa. Seuraavaksi olisi vuorossa tekniikan hankalin vaihe.

"Tämä tekniikka ei saa keskeytyä vaikka mitä tapahtuisi. Pitäkää vahtia ja jos joku tulee, estäkää häntä pääsemästä tänne. Ryuu voi kuolla jos joudun jättämään tekniikan kesken", Azusa ohjeisti, samalla kun painoi kämmenensä yhteen. Kirikazen siirtyessä syvennyksen suulle tarkkailemaan putouksen toisella puolen olevaa lammikkoa ja tasankoa, Azusa alkoi ohjata chakraansa jälleen Ryuun kehoon. Sinettikuviot alkoivat vähitellen hehkua heikosti, kun Azusa pakotti chakransa niiden avulla levittäytymään mahdollisimman tasaisesti Ryuun kehoon, niin että sisäiset vammat saisivat hoitoa tasapuolisesti.

Azusan jatkaessa tekniikan ylläpitoa, hän huomasi yllätyksekseen, kuinka Ryuu alkoi hitaasti avata silmiään. Aluksi vaikutti siltä, että Ryuu ei tajunnut missä olit tai mitä tämän ympärillä tapahtui, mutta lopulta tämä käänsi hitaasti päätään ja huomasi ensimmäisenä vieressään olevan Azusan.

"Azusa...", mies sanoi heikosti.  
"Ole kiltti... tee tälle kivulle jotain", Ryuu jatkoi ja päästi tuskaisen huokauksen.

"Koko ajan. Lepää nyt vain siinä sillä välin kun minä parannan vammasi", Azusa sanoi vaimeasti, rauhoittelevaan sävyyn. Hänellä ei ollut enää paljon chakraa jäljellä, mutta hän käyttäisi kaiken sen vähän, mitä kykeni, kunnes ei pystyisi jatkamaan tekniikkaa enää pitempään. Ryuun sisäiset vammat eivät olleet vielä läheskään täysin parantuneet, mutta siitä huolimatta huomattavasti paremmassa kunnossa kuin hänen aloittaessaan parannustekniikkansa. Vasta kun alkoi tuntea chakran loppumista enteilevän päänsäryn tekevän tuloaan, Azusa suostui lopettamaan tekniikkansa ja huokaisi sitten uupuneesti kun alkoi hallitusti lopettaa tekniikan ylläpitoa.

"Chakrani on lopussa. Onnistuin hoitamaan vakavimmat vammat, mutta minun on pakko jatkaa myöhemmin, kunhan olen saanut itse palautua kunnolla", Azusa sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Entä chakrapillerisi? Etkö voi käyttää niitä?" Kirikaze kysyi ja osoitti ensiapulaukkua kohti. Azusa pudisti kuitenkin kieltävästi päätään.

"Jos otan yhtään enempää, niin saan yliannostuksen ja se voi pahimmillaan vaurioittaa kehoni chakrapisteitä. Lisäksi pillerit ovat taistelun jäljiltä jo melko lopussa. Minun pitäisi hankkia täydennystä jostain", Azusa vastasi pahoittelevaan sävyyn Kirikazen kysymykseen.

"Ei se mitään. Teit joka tapauksessa hyvää työtä", Ishin puuttui puheeseen ja silmäili Ryuuta, joka näytti jo hieman virkeämmältä kuin herätessään, mutta ei kuitenkaan jaksanut vielä omin voimin nousta ylös ja istuvaan asentoon.

"Kuinka kauan vammojen täydellinen parantuminen kestää? Siis sen jälkeen kun olet parantanut ne loppuun?" Ryuu kysyi vuorostaan, käheällä ja väsyneen kuuloisella äänellä. Azusa saattoi vain kohauttaa olkapäitään epätietoisena.

"Vaikea sanoa. Se riippuu täysin siitä, maltatko antaa vammoille aikaa parantua kunnolla ennen kuin ryntäät jo seuraavaan taisteluun. Jos asia olisi minun päätettävissäni, sinä olisit vuodelevossa vähintään seuraavan viikon, mutta jos yhtään sinua tunnen, niin aloillaan makaaminen ja lepääminen eivät taida kuulua suunnitelmiisi", Azusa vastasi ja vilkaisi Ryuuta, joka hymähti väsyneesti kuullessaan Azusan arvauksen siitä miten Ryuu suhtautuisi ajatukseen vuodelevosta.

"Kun nyt taistelut tulivat puheeksi... miten siellä Otogakuressa oikein kävi? Selvisikö Orochimaru jotenkin?" Azusa kysyi, haluten tietää oliko hyökkäyksestä tukikohtaan ollut mitään hyötyä. Myös Ishinin silmiin syttyi utelias, kiinnostunut pilke, kun tämä odotti Ryuun vastausta.

"Orochimaru on kuollut. Näin hänen kuolemansa omin silmin", Kirikaze vastasi Ryuun puolesta. Taijutsuninjan äänestä kuului aivan uudenlaista kunnioitusta Ryuuta kohtaan. Ishinin kasvoille levisi tyytyväinen virne, johon näytti sekoittuvan myös jonkin verran ylpeyttä, sillä olihan Ryuu viettänyt aikanaan pitkän aikaa Ishinin oppilaana. Azusan suu puolestaan loksahti auki ja tämä katsoi epäuskoisena vuoroin Kirikazea ja vuoroin Ryuuta. Hän ei ollut uskonut sitä mahdolliseksi, mutta kun Kirikaze kerran sanoi nähneensä Orochimarun kuoleman omin silmin, ei hänen auttanut muuta kuin uskoa. Lopulta Ishin kuitenkin pudisti hieman päätään kuin irtautuakseen voitonhuumasta ja nyökäytti sitten päätään kohti syvennyksen suuta.

"Jatketaan matkaa ennen kuin saamme seuraa. Voimme Kirikazen kanssa vuorotella Ryuun kantamisen suhteen. Orochimaru on ehkä kuollut, mutta rajan yli pitää edelleen päästä. Hänen kuolemansa saattaa hidastaa takaa-ajajien lähtöä kun he selvittävät kuka on johdossa nyt ja mitkä ovat uuden johtajan ohjeet, mutta varmaa on, että joku ryhmä meidän peräämme lähtee", Ishin palautti ryhmän jälleen maanpinnalle.

Tuhlaamatta aikaa, Azusa auttoi Kirikazea nostamaan Ryuun Ishinin selkään. Uupunut mies vajosikin pian jälleen takaisin tajuttomaksi, mitä kukaan heistä ei oikeastaan pistänyt pahakseen, vaikka Ishin ja Azusa osittain olisivat halunneet kuulla tarkempia yksityiskohtia taistelun kulusta matkan aikana. Nuo yksityiskohdat saisivat kuitenkin nyt odottaa. Azusan vielä hävitettyä parhaansa mukaan verijäljet, jotka Ryuun haavasta vuotanut veri oli saanut aikaan, ryhmä lähti jälleen liikkeelle väliaikaisesta suojastaan ja suuntasi kohti Konohan ja Otogakuren välistä rajaa.

oOo

Kuin ihmeen kaupalla kolmikon onnistui iltaan mennessä päästä Otogakuren rajoille asti, vaikka pari kertaa he joutuivatkin pysähtymään, niin että Azusa saattoi lievittää Ryuun kipuja sen verran, että tämä jaksoi taas jonkin matkaa eteenpäin. Heidän pysähtyessään myöhään iltapäivällä aivan rajan tuntumassa sijaitsevaan metsikköön, uutinen kylän tapahtumista oli jo levinnyt kirjehaukkojen ja astraalitekniikan välityksellä Otogakuren rajavartijoille, joita nyt tuntui suorastaan vilisevän rajan läheisyydessä. Ei tullut kysymykseenkään, että he olisivat jatkaneet viimeisen avoimella maalla tehtävän osuuden matkasta ennen kuin tulisi kunnolla pimeää. Niinpä Ishinin pitäessä vahtia, Kirikaze laski Ryuun jälleen hetkeksi alas selästään, niin että itse kukin saattoi levätä, ennen kuin ilta vaihtuisi yöksi ja he voisivat pimeyden turvin yrittää rajan yli livahtamista.

"Keskittyisit sinäkin vain säästämään chakraasi. Saatat tarvita sitä myöhemmin", Ryuu humautti Azusalle heikosti, kun tämä asettui Ryuun viereen, jotta saattoi käyttää Ryuun parantamiseen sen vähän chakran, jota hänen kehonsa oli tuottanut matkan aikana.

"Minä pärjään kyllä. Tärkeintä on saada sinut kuntoon siltä varalta, että emme onnistu pääsemään rajan yli huomaamatta", Azusa vastasi ja vei samalla toisen kätensä Ryuun ohimolle, niin että saattoi ohjata chakraa myös Ryuun pään alueelle. Ilmeisesti tämä jollain tapaa helpottikin Ryuun kipuja, sillä Azusan yllätykseksi Ryuu sulki silmänsä helpottuneen näköisenä ja painoi sitten päänsä tiiviimmin hänen kättään vasten.

"Jossain vaiheessa joudut kuitenkin taistelemaan...", Ryuu mumisi väsyneesti, kuin väittääkseen vastaan. Mies ei kuitenkaan saanut sanottua asiaansa loppuun, ennen kuin vaikutti jälleen nukahtavan, kun keho ei jaksanut pysytellä pitkiä aikoja hereillä.

"Hän on oikeassa. Meidän pakomahdollisuutemme eivät vaikuta kovinkaan hyviltä kun tuonne katsoo", Kirikaze huomautti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Azusa kohotti katseensa, hetkeksi Kirikazeen ja Ishiniin, ennen kuin keskittyi jälleen Ryuun vammoihin.

"Sitä paremmalla syyllä, hänet on saatava niin hyvään kuntoon kuin mahdollista. Kaikki tämä on täysin turhaa, jos hän menettää henkensä nyt", Azusa sanoi takaisin. Keskustelu katkesi siihen ja Azusan jatkaessa taas uupumuksen rajoille asti, Ishin ja Kirikaze keskittyivät pitämään vahtia. Chakran loputtua, Azusa istui maahan Ryuun viereen ja keskittyi lepäämään, sillä välin kun ryhmä odotti hiljaisuuden vallitessa yön laskeutumista.

Auringon viimeistenkin säteiden kadottua, Azusa olisi ollut valmis jatkamaan saman tien, mutta Ishinin päätöksellä he odottivat loppujen lopuksi puoleen yöhön asti, ennen kuin uskaltautuivat herättämään Ryuun ja nostamaan tämän ylös maasta. Kiitos Azusan aiemman parantamisen, miehen onnistui tällä kertaa pysyä pystyssä omin jaloin, joskin kävelläkseen tämä tarvitsi jatkuvaa tukea, jotta ei olisi kaatunut maahan.

"Luulen, että on parempi, että sinä toimit hänen tukenaan. Se vapauttaa minut ja Kirikazen taistelemaan ja pitämään viholliset loitolla, mikäli jäämme kiinni", Ishin sanoi lopulta, mihin Azusa nyökkäsi myöntävästi. Hän oli samaa mieltä Ishinin perusteluista. Vaikka toisaalta arveli päätöksen johtuvan osittain siitä, että hän oli aiemmista varoituksista huolimatta käyttänyt chakransa Ryuun parantamiseen sen sijaan, että olisi säästänyt kaiken rajanylitystä varten. Heidän varmistettuaan, etteivät olleet jättäneet jälkeensä mitään, minkä perusteella heitä voisi jäljittää, ryhmä lähti jatkamaan matkaansa. Kirikazen kulkiessa kärjessä ja tähyillessä ympäristöä ja vihollisten chakroja sharinganinsa avulla, Ishin puolestaan tuli viimeisenä ja turvasi keskellä kulkevien Azusan ja Ryuun selustan.

Huolimatta siitä, että he joutuivat Ryuun vuoksi kulkemaan hitaammin kuin normaalisti, ryhmän onnistui päästä silti metsikön reunasta tasangon yli toisen metsän reunaan. Kaikki vaikutti sujuvan hyvin heidän jatkaessaan matkaansa, mutta äkkiä Kirikaze kuitenkin pysähtyi niin äkisti, että Azusa ja häneen nojaava Ryuu olivat törmätä Kirikazeen.

"Mitä nyt?" Azusa ehti kuiskata vaimeasti.

"Meidät huomattiin", Kirikaze murahti ja kohotti nyrkkinsä, valmiina taisteluun. Ishin kuitenkin astui nopeasti Azusan toiselle puolen ja tuuppasi heitä molempia kevyesti selkään.

"Juoskaa. He ovat todennäköisesti jo kutsuneet apuvoimat paikalle, joten joudumme vain taistelemaan ylivoimaa vastaan jos jäämme tähän", Ishin hoputti. Tämä saikin heidän jalkoihinsa taas vauhtia ja nelikko lähti jatkamaan eteenpäin, niin kovaa kuin Ryuun kunto vain antoi periksi. Azusa ei nähnyt missä heidät huomannut ninja oikein oli, sillä oli liian pimeää, jotta hän olisi nähnyt kunnolla ympärilleen. Tämä asia kuitenkin korjautui nopeasti, kun heidän vasemmalta puoleltaan puiden joukosta ammuttiin yllättäen kirkkaasti palava punainen valoraketti taivaalle. Raketin valossa Azusa näki puiden lomassa, heistä hieman kauempana juoksevan ninjan, joka seurasi heitä tiiviisti juuri ja juuri tekniikoiden kantaman ulkopuolella. Valoraketin vuoksi olisi nyt vain ajan kysymys, ennen kuin lisää rajavartijoita ilmaantuisi ottamaan heidät kiinni.

"Ryuu Kirikazen selkään, nopeasti!" Ishin huudahti, välittämättä enää lainkaan pitää ääntään hiljaisena. Jokainen heistä oli jo tajunnut, että vaikka Ryuu pysyikin sen hetkisessä kunnossa heidän vauhdissaan, pääsisivät he silti huomattavasti nopeammin jos joku heistä kantaisi miestä tästä eteenpäin. Niinpä ryhmä pysähtyi muutamaksi sekunniksi, juuri ja juuri siksi aikaa että uupuneen näköinen Ryuu saatiin nostettua jälleen Kirikazen selkään. Heidän jatkaessaan matkaansa Azusa pisti merkille, että heidän toiselle puolelleen oli ilmestynyt kaksi rajavartijaa lisää ja kunhan paikalle ilmestyisi vielä muutama, ei varmasti kestäisi kauan kun nämä hyökkäisivät joukolla heidän kimppuunsa.

"Kirikaze, keskity vain juoksemaan. Azusa, me kaksi pidämme nuo loitolla. Sinä hoidat sen puolen ja minä toisen puolen", Ishin jakoi heille nopeasti ohjeet. Azusa nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi ja alkoi valmistautua keräämällä chakraa käsiinsä jo valmiiksi. Heidän edettyään vielä pari minuuttia tasaista vauhtia eteenpäin, rajavartijoita ilmestyi vielä kaksi lisää ja kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta nämä kiihdyttivät vauhtiaan ja lähtivät tulemaan lähemmäksi. Azusa odotti kuitenkin kärsivällisesti, että hänen puolellaan olevat vartijat pääsivät lähemmäs ja näiden ollessa lopulta tarpeeksi lähellä hän laukaisi toiseen käteen keräämänsä chakran voimakkaana pyörremyrskynä vastustajien niskaan. Tuuli repi hänen ja rajavartijoiden välissä olevia puita kumoon ja Azusa arveli, että yksi vartijoista jopa jäi yhden kaatuvan puun alle. Metsässä vallitsevan hämärän vuoksi, hän ei kuitenkaan ollut asiasta täysin varma, vaan saattoi pelkästään toivoa parasta.

Puiden kaatuminen kuitenkin pakotti vartijat hidastamaan vauhtiaan ja lopulta pysähtymään selvitäkseen hyökkäyksestä hengissä. Azusan toisella puolella myös Ishin oli onnistunut pakottamaan omalla vastuullaan olleet vartijat ottamaan etäisyyttä, niin että he saivat lyhyen etumatkan sillä välin kun rajavartijat ryhmittyivät uudelleen ja päättivät muodostaa uudenlaisen strategian.

"Raja ei ole enää kaukana. Jos pidämme kiirettä, pääsemme Konohan puolelle, ennen kuin he ehtivät yrittää kovin montaa kertaa uudestaan", Ishin sanoi, samalla kun vilkuili vartijoita, jotka kerääntyivät nyt yhdeksi ryhmäksi heidän taakseen. Ryhmää johtavan ninjan kerrottua lopulta strategiansa muille, rajavartijat lähtivät kuitenkin levittäytymään heidän ympärilleen. Kaksi nopeinta lähti juoksemaan heidän ohitseen juuri ja juuri hyökkäysten kantaman ulkopuolella, kunnes pääsivät lopulta heidän edelleen. Muut taas asettuivat heistä hieman takavasemmalle ja Azusa käsitti vastustajien pyrkivän piirittämään heidät tällä tavoin. Luultavasti suunnitelma oli hyökätä heitä kohti yhtä aikaa neljästä eri suunnasta, mikä tekisi puolustautumisesta äärimmäisen vaikeaa.

Azusa ei olisi voinut olla enempää väärässä, sillä viholliset olivat päättäneet turvautua täysin toisenlaiseen strategiaan, estääkseen kohteitaan pakenemasta Otogakuren rajojen yli. Kesken juoksun Azusa alkoi tajuta kuinka hänen näkökenttänsä alkoi hämärtyä ja pimeni lopulta täysin, jättäen naisen täysin sokeaksi. Hän kuuli edelleen ympäristön äänet, mutta minkään muun perusteella, hänen oli kuitenkin täysin mahdotonta suunnistaa eteenpäin. Hänen ei auttanut kuin hidastaa vauhtiaan ja samalla hän kuuli ympärillään kuuluvista askelista, että ilmeisesti sama tekniikka oli alkanut vaikuttaa myös Ishiniin, Kirikazeen ja Ryuuhun.

"Genjutsua...", hän kuuli Ryuun mumisevan väsyneesti ja kuuli tämän jälkeen uusia askelia kun vastustajat tulivat lähemmäksi ja kiersivät heidän ympärillään. Azusa käsitti nopeasti, että jos heidät olisi haluttu tappaa, se olisi tehty jo, joten ilmeisesti päämääränä oli nyt vain vangita heidät elävinä ja toimittaa takaisin kylään, missä Kabuto tai joku muu Orochimarun luotetuimmista alaisista saisi päättää heidän kohtalostaan.

Yllättäen lähestyvien askelten äänet katkesivat yllättyneisiin huutoihin kun jotain tapahtui. Äänien perusteella joku tai jokin hyökkäsi rajavartijoiden kimppuun. Epäröimättä Azusa koetti pysäyttää hetkeksi chakrankiertonsa ja katkaista ylleen langetetun harhakuvatekniikan, mutta turhaan. Vaikka hänen kykeni lääkintäninjana hallitsemaan chakraansa hyvinkin hienovaraisesti, hän oli aina ollut heikko genjutsua vastaan ja niiden purkaminen tuntui aina olleen vaikeaa. Ongelma ratkesi pian kuitenkin kuin itsestään, kun Azusa seuraavaksi tunsi kovan iskun osuvan takaraivoonsa. Isku sai kivun kyyneleet kohoamaan hänen silmiinsä ja irvistäen nainen puristi silmänsä kiinni, samalla kun kuuli Ishinin kiroavan, ilmeisesti tämänkin saatua iskun. Avatessaan kivun hälvetessä jälleen silmänsä, Azusa tajusi jälleen näkevänsä normaalisti. Vähän matkan päässä heistä, Ryuu istui maassa Kirikazen puolestaan lyödessä juuri yhtä rajavartijoista, joka horjahteli iskun jäljitä pökertyneenä taemmas.

Hetken verran Azusa mietti miten Kirikaze oli päässyt harhakuvasta irti, sillä sikäli kuin hän tiesi, kukaan heistä ei luonnostaan ollut mitenkään vahvoilla genjutsua vastaan. Tai Ryuulla ja Ishinillä todennäköisesti oli paljonkin kokemusta, mutta hän ja Kirikaze olivat kuitenkin eri asia. Vasta nähdessään pilvien lomasta paistavan kuun valossa Kirikazen toisen silmän ja siinä olevan sharinganin, Azusa tajusi. Harhakuva ei luultavasti ollut alun perinkään toiminut Kirikazeen, sillä sharinganin avulla tämä kykeni nyt näkemään vihollisten chakran lisäksi myös harhakuvien läpi ja kopioimaan näiden tekniikoita. Oli jopa enemmän kuin todennäköistä, että tämä oli nytkin kopioinut näkemänsä genjutsun omaan tekniikka arsenaaliinsa ja käyttänyt sitä sitten vihollisiin itseensä. Se selitti miksi mies oli voittanut nämä niin helposti ja käyttänyt tilaisuuden iskeäkseen myös heitä kyllin kovaa, jotta genjutsun vaikutus purkautuisi. Hänen ja Ishinin kohdalla isku ei ollut aiheuttanut kummempaa vahinkoa, korkeintaan iskukohdassa olisi mustelma seuraavana aamuna. Ryuu kuitenkin oli vajonnut jälleen tajuttomaksi vaikka pysyikin jollain ihmeen keinolla istuvassa asennossa, siinä mihin Kirikaze oli tämän laskenut.

"Vauhtia ennen kuin ne tokenevat tuosta", Kirikaze hoputti, samalla kun tuli viimeisen rajavartijan tyrmättyään takaisin muiden luokse ja nosti taas Ryuun selkäänsä. Välittämättä enää lainkaan siitä kuka oli joukon johdossa ja kuka piti perää, ryhmä lähti juosten jatkamaan matkaansa. Kauempaa he saattoivat kuulla huutoja kun lisää vartijoita oli tulossa paikalle. Siinä vaiheessa kun uudet tulijat vasta löysivät Kirikazen tyrmäämät vartijat, he olivat kuitenkin saaneet jo hieman etumatkaa ja kadonneet puiden sekaan.


	8. Operaatio Hebi

Heidän päästessään aivan rajalle, Azusa saattoi kuulla takaa-ajajien lähestyvän ja hän ehti olla aivan varma, että he jäisivät kiinni huolimatta siitä, että Kirikazen oli onnistunut voittaa ensimmäinen ryhmä yksinään. Ishin siirtyi kuitenkin yllättäen ryhmän johtoon ja johdatti heidät kaartaen hieman vasemmalle, missä tämä lopulta johdatti heidät hieman tiheämpään ja vaikeakulkuisempaan osaan metsikköä.

"Onko tämä nyt varmasti hyvä idea? Emme pääse millään kovin nopeasti täällä", Azusa kysyi vaimeasti, pujotellessaan lähekkäin kasvavien puiden välistä eteenpäin ja varmistaessaan, että Ryuu ei tipahtanut Kirikazen selästä, näiden joutuessa pujottautumaan kapeista raoista Ishinin perässä eteenpäin.

"Täällä meillä on paras mahdollinen näkösuoja. Eikä matka kestä enää kauan. Olemme kohta rajan toisella puolen ja sen jälkeen voimme vain keskittyä pistämään välimatkaa rajavartijoiden ja meidän väliin. He eivät voi seurata meitä toiselle puolelle, sillä konohalaiset rajavartijat pakottaisivat heidät saman tien takaisin", Ishin vastasi ja jatkoi etenemistä, samalla kun muutamat oksat sivalsivat ikävän näköisen haavan miehen poskeen.

Azusasta tuntui, että hänen käsivartensa olivat jo haavoilla tiheässä kasvavien oksien johdosta kun metsä viimein alkoi taas harventua ja he pääsivät sen toiselle puolelle. Tästä kohtaa heidän eteensä avautui jälleen tasankoa, jolla kasvoi siellä täällä muutamia puita ja pensaita.

"Perillä ollaan... jatketaan vielä vähän matkaa", Ishin kehotti ja jatkoi matkaansa loivaa rinnettä pitkin alas tasangolle. Azusa ja Ryuuta kantava Kirikaze seurasivat perässä, kunnes lopulta noin puolta tuntia myöhemmin Ishin katsoi olevan turvallista pysähtyä. Azusa lysähti helpottuneena maahan istumaan ja samoin teki Kirikaze, jonka osalta matka oli ollut omalla tavallaan raskas, sillä tämä oli loppujen lopuksi päätynyt kantamaan Ryuuta suurimman osan ajasta, vaikka suunnitelmissa olikin ollut antaa Ryuun edetä itse.

"Minä otan ensimmäisen vahtivuoron. Te muut voitte levätä", Ishin sanoi. Lepäämiskehotus tosin oli tarpeeton, sillä Ryuu nukkui rauhallisesti siinä mihin Kirikaze oli tämän laskenut ja myös taijutsuninja oli ummistanut silmänsä. Oli ilmiselvää, että Ishin oli luultavasti heistä neljästä parhaimmassa kunnossa, sillä tämä ei ollut saanut mitään erityisen vakavia vammoja, taikka joutunut juuri paria päivää aiemmin rauhoitetuksi käärmeen myrkyllä silmäleikkauksen ajaksi. Azusa puolestaan oli uupunut vain liiasta chakran käytöstä ja teoriassa hän olisi voinut ottaa ensimmäisen vahtivuoron itsekin. Peläten kuitenkin nukahtavansa millä hetkellä hyvänsä, nainen kehotti Ishiniä herättämään hänet kun alkaisi väsyttää ja ummisti sitten muiden tavoin silmänsä.

Yö sujui nelikon onneksi rauhallisissa merkeissä. Azusalle osui lopulta yön viimeinen vahtivuoro, joten hän oli myös ainoana hereillä kun muut alkoivat yksi toisensa jälkeen herätä. Vaikka matkaa olisi ollut hyvä idea jatkaa pikimmiten, jotta he saisivat lisää etäisyyttä maiden väliseen rajaan, Azusa, Ishin ja Kirikaze kuitenkin istuivat aloillaan kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta, haluamatta herättää Ryuuta. Vasta miehen avatessa silmänsä omia aikojaan ja alkaessa kammeta itseään pystyyn, Ishin ja Kirikaze alkoivat valmistautua lähtöön. Sillä välin Azusa taas siirtyi Ryuun viereen ja laski kätensä varovasti tämän olkapäälle.

"Millainen olo?" nainen kysyi ja seurasi kuinka Ryuu irvisti, osin varmaan kivusta ja osin varmaan siitä, että joutui olemaan tällä tavalla hoivaamisen kohteena. Sikäli kuin Azusa tiesi, Ryuulla ei ollut kovinkaan monesti ollut lääkintäninjaa ryhmässään sen jälkeen kun oli jättänyt kylän joitakin vuosia sitten, joten luonnollisesti tämä oli jo pitkän aikaa hoitanut omat vammansa ihan itse.

"Parempi kuin eilen", Ryuu onnistui sanomaan ja alkoi sitten yskiä. Tässä kohtaa Ishin tuli lähemmäs ja ojensi avuliaasti vesipullon, jonka Ryuu otti kiitollisena vastaan.

"Mitäs nyt sitten kun Orochimaru on kuollut? Jatkammeko operaatio Hebin seuraavaan vaiheeseen kun olet parantunut?" Kirikaze vaihtoi keskustelunaihetta, kun Azusa asetti kätensä Ryuun selkää vasten ja alkoi taas nopeuttaa vammojen paranemista.

"Jatkamme operaatio Hebin seuraavaan vaiheeseen heti kun henkilökohtainen lääkärini on valmis", Ryuu vastasi kysymykseen ja nyökäytti päätään Azusaa kohti. Tämä sai Azusan vilkaisemaan miestä ensin huvittuneena, mutta pian tämä kuitenkin vakavoitui.

"Voisiko joku viimein kertoa minullekin mitä operaatio Hebi pitää sisällään? Koko sen ajan kun olen ollut mukana, olette kertoneet minulle vain vaiheen kerrallaan vaikka selvästi jokainen teistä tietää mistä on kyse", Azusa huomautti ja katsoi kysyvästi Ryuuta.

"Hyvä on...", Ryuu myöntyi Azusan pyyntöön, joskin tuntui edelleen miettivän jotain. Varmaankin koetti miettiä miten muotoilla asia niin, että Azusa ymmärtäisi. Tai niin Azusa itse arveli kun seurasi Ryuun kasvoilla viipyvää pohdiskelevaa ilmettä.

"Operaatio Hebi, näin pähkinänkuoreen tiivistettynä pitää sisälleen sen, että minä... tai siis me, perustamme uuden ninjakylän", Ryuu kertoi. Tätä tietoa seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus Azusan vain tuijottaessa Ryuuta. Toki hän oli jo ennen Otogakureen menemistä arvellut, että suunnitelma olisi jotain vielä suuruudenhullumpaa kuin Orochimarun tappaminen, mutta mitään tällaista hän ei ollut kuitenkaan odottanut. Hetken hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, oliko Ryuu mennyt ottamaan taistelun aikana osumia päähänsä, mutta katsoessaan kuitenkin miehen ilmettä, Azusa tajusi tämän olevan tosissaan.

"Perustamme uuden ninjakylän?" Azusa toisti viimein, mihin Ryuu vain nyökkäsi.  
"Vain me neljä?" Azusa jatkoi, koettaen edelleen ymmärtää miten Ryuu saattoi edes kuvitella tuon kaltaisen tavoitteen olevan mahdollista toteuttaa.

"Itse asiassa me kahdeksan. Sinä, minä, Kirikaze, Onimaru, Iwa, Rikimaru, Kyosaburo ja Ishin", Ryuu luetteli henkilöt, joiden puolesta vaikutti omatoimisesti päättäneen, että nämä osallistuisivat operaatioon. Heistähän oli kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi vain puolet paikalla. Mutta jopa kahdeksan ninjan voimin tuo kuulosti mahdottomalta tehtävältä. Ensinnäkin kylän perustaminen tarkoittaisi, että heidän olisi pakko käytännössä vallata jokin alue, jo jonkun olemassa olevan valtion mailta. Eikä Azusa uskonut hetkeäkään, että edes pienimmät olemassa olevista ninjakylistä katsoisivat vain sormien läpi kun saisivat tietää, että ryhmä rikollisiksi leimattuja ninjoja oli vallannut osan heidän alueistaan. Eikä Azusa tahtonut edes ryhtyä vaivaamaan päätään sillä, että olisi miettinyt keitä jotkut Ryuun mainitsemista henkilöistä oikein olivat. Kenestäkään Iwasta tai Kyosaburosta hän ei ollut aiemmin kuullut edes puhuttavan.

"Sanokaa nyt, että se kylä edes perustetaan sellaiseen paikkaan mistä suuret kylät eivät ole kiinnostuneita", Azusa sanoi lopulta aavistuksen tuskastuneen kuuloisena. Kenties oli vain parempi leikkiä mukana ja olla uskovinaan, että Ryuu todella pystyisi toteuttamaan tämän operaationsa. Niin keskustelua seuraavat Ishin ja Kirikazekin vaikuttivat tekevän. Tosin näiden vakavista ilmeistä päätellen, hän alkoi epäillä, että heidän mielestään ei ollut epäilystäkään, ettei Ryuulla olisi ollut mahdollisuutta onnistua.

"Olen jo päättänyt paikan. Perustamme sen etelään, tarkalleen ottaen Jiro-saarelle. Lähellä Teen maan etelä-kärkeä. Kylän nimi tulee olemaan Hebigakure, koska olen nyt virallisesti maailman paras käärmetekniikoiden käyttäjä", Ryuu kertoi. Azusa irrotti Ryuun kehoa parantaneet kätensä tämän selältä ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Hänestä tuntui, että tätä menoa saisi tästä keskustelusta ja ylipäätään koko ideasta päänsärkyä. Sikäli kuin Azusa oli mistään perillä, kyseisellä saarella toimi jonkinlainen Konohan ylläpitämä vartiolinnake, sillä Jiro-saari ja sen ympärillä olevat saaret olivat liittoutuneet Konohan kanssa ja olivat siten Konohan suojeluksessa. Koko saaristossa ei ollut kuin ehkä kourallinen näiden omia ninjoja ja heidät he olisivat ehkä voineet voittaakin. Mutta Konohalaiset ja heidän linnakkeensa? Hyökkäämällä Konohan omistamaan linnakkeeseen he tekisivät konohalaisista vain entistä vihaisempia, sikäli kuin se nyt oli mahdollista sen jälkeen kun he olivat pari päivää sitten varastaneet kylästä salaisia tekniikoita sisältävän käärön ja hankkineet Kirikazelle tämän uuden silmän. Vaikka Ryuu onnistuisikin tavoitteensa saavuttamisessa, niin tämä Hebigakure tuskin tulisi olemaan kovin pitkäikäinen kylä, sillä Konohan linnakkeeseen hyökkääminen saisi varmasti Konohan julistamaan sodan heitä vastaan. Puhumattakaan muista kylistä, jotka tuskin katsoisivat hyvällä rauhanomaisen saaren valtaamista väkivalloin.

"Hyvä on, kuten sinä sanot", Azusa totesi lopulta. Oli varmasti vain parasta jos hän olisi hiljaa, eikä kommentoisi suunnitelmaa tämän enempää.

"Ennen etelään lähtemistä on kuitenkin kerättävä muutkin paikalle ja jotta se hoituisi nopeasti, meidän on parasta hajaantua. Tehtävänjako on siis seuraava...", Ryuu alkoi selostaa miten tästä jatkettaisiin. Kirikaze ja Ishin valpastuivat silminnähtävästi ja kuuntelivat tarkoin Ryuun ohjeita.

"Ishin, sinä haet Kyosaburon. Viimeksi kun kuulin, hän oli liikkeellä lähellä Sunagakuren ja Konohan rajoja. Kirikaze, sinä haet Iwan paikalle Kumogakuren vuoristosta ja Azusa, sinä haet Onimarun. Hän on tällä hetkellä Kirigakuressa minun antamallani tehtävällä. Minä taas lähden tapaamaan Rikimarua. Saatte aikaa kaksi viikkoa ja sen jälkeen tapaamme uudestaan Kamomessa, mistä jatkamme laivalla Jiro-saarelle", Ryuu kertoi. Azusa nyökkäsi hitaasti, mutta katsoi sitten Ryuuta hieman epäilevästi. Vaikka hän äsken olikin parantanut miehen vammoja hieman lisää, hän oli epävarma sen suhteen pitäisikö tuota päästää jatkamaan matkaansa yksin.

"Oletko varma, että et lähtisi mieluummin matkaan yhdessä Ishinin tai Kirikazen kanssa, sen sijaan että lähdet hakemaan Rikimarua yksin?" Azusa päätti lopulta kysyä. Ryuu vilkaisi häntä, näyttäen hetken ajan melkeinpä loukkaantuneelta, hänen epäilevän äänensävynsä vuoksi, mutta lopulta kuitenkin nyökkäsi.

"Pärjään kyllä. Tiedän missä Rikimaru on, joten en joudu olemaan omillani kauaa, jos se tieto nyt sinua rauhoittaa", Ryuu vastasi. Azusan korviin Ryuun äänessä kuulosti olevan melkein vihjaileva sävy, kuin tuo olisi epäillyt hänen huolenpitonsa takana olevan jotain muutakin kuin vain hänen lääkintäninjan koulutuksensa.

"Jos siinä oli kaikki, niin siinä tapauksessa minä lähden. Nähdään Kamomessa", Ishin totesi, sillä välin kun Azusa ojensi kätensä Ryuulle ja auttoi miehen pääsemään jaloilleen.

"Nähdään Kamomessa", Ryuu toisti ja katsoi kuinka Ishin lähti juoksemaan heistä poispäin. Myös Kirikaze heilautti hyvästiksi kättään ja lähti suuntaamaan rajanmyötäisesti kohti Kumogakurea, kuten oli ohjeistettu.

"Ole varovainen", Azusa sanoi vielä muiden lähdettyä, ennen kuin lähti itsekin juoksemaan pois paikalta. Takaansa hän kuuli Ryuun vain tuhahtavan itsevarmasti, kuin sanoen että hänen ei tarvinnut olla varovainen, ennen kuin tämäkin lähti jatkamaan matkaa omaan suuntaansa.

oOo

Azusan matka sujui jopa yllättävän hyvin, ilman minkäänlaisia häiriöitä. Muutamaan otteeseen hän törmäsi kulkiessaan Konohan ninjoihin pysähtyessään pariin otteeseen syömään jossain matkan varrella olevassa pikkuisessa kylässä, mutta nämä eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet huomioivan häntä lainkaan. Azusa saavutti maan itärajalla sijaitsevan rannikon lähellä tukikohtaa, jossa oli viettänyt aikansa Ryuun kloonin seurassa ennen kuin oli jäänyt oman onnensa nojaan. Osittain hänen olisi tehnyt mieli poiketa tukikohdassa ihan vain muistelemassa vanhoja, mutta tehtävän ollessa kuitenkin kiireisempi, hän matkusti rannikkoa pitkin kunnes saavutti suuren Naruto-sillan, jonka yli jatkoi matkaansa Aaltojen maahan. Aaltojen maasta matka jatkui vielä vähän matkaa laivalla Kirigakureen, missä Ryuu oli kertonut Onimarun olevan.

Ilta alkoi jo taittua yöksi kun Azusa viimein pääsi perille ja sai Kirigakuren ninjakylän näkyviinsä, kolme päivää sen jälkeen kun oli lähtenyt Ryuun ja muiden luota. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt Kirigakuressa aiemmin, joten hänen oli myönnettävä, että kylä oli omalla tavallaan yhtä vaikuttavan näköinen suurkaupunki kuin Konohakin. Etenkin kun sen saattoi kylää lähestyessään nähdä tulevan esiin sankan sumun keskeltä rakennus kerrallaan. Azusa olisi mielellään jäänyt ihastelemaan sumun kätkemää kylää sen ulkopuolelta pidemmäksikin aikaa, mutta koska kylän portilla olevat vartijat olivat jo valmistautumassa porttien sulkemiseen, Azusa tyytyi vain sinetöimään mukanaan kantamansa viuhkan kääröön, piiloon katseilta ja lähti sitten jatkamaan loppumatkan porteille tavallisen siviilimatkalaisen näköiseksi pukeutuneena.

Hänellä ei luonnollisesti ollut kulkulupaa, eikä mitään toivoa saada sellaista mistään nyt kun oli jättänyt Otogakuren lopullisesti, mutta turvautuen jälleen Raizon naapurissa asuneen naisen ulkonäköön, Azusa sulautui muiden kylään tulevien matkalaisten sekaan ja onnistui lopulta livahtamaan vartijoiden ohitse, ennen kuin kukaan ehti kysyä häneltä kulkulupaa. Selvittyään portilta kylän sisäpuolelle, Azusa livahti nopeasti hieman syrjäisemmälle kujalle, missä saattoi vaihtaa ulkonäköään toistamiseen varmuuden vuoksi ja sulautui vasta tämän jälkeen kylän kaduilla kulkevaan ihmisvilinään. Kävellen hitaasti eteenpäin Azusa katseli ympärilleen, samalla kun kulki syvemmälle kylän keskustaan.

Muutama tunti sitten, ennen kuin oli saanut kylän näkyviinsä, hän oli ottanut Ryuuhun yhteyttä ja ilmoittanut olevansa jo lähellä Kirigakurea. Lyhyen keskustelun aikana Ryuu oli ohjeistanut häntä aloittamaan etsinnät kylän keskustasta, missä Onimarulla pitäisi olla peitetehtävänsä vuoksi miekkoja, heittoaseita ja muita vastaavia ninjoille tarkoitettuja välineitä myyvä kauppa. Vaikka Azusa ei ollutkaan nähnyt kuin Onimarun kuin kerran ohimennen, hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli ollut, että tuo peiterooli aseiden myyjänä sopi tälle paremmin kuin hyvin. Hän muisteli Onimarun ainakin kantaneen jonkinlaista asetta mukanaan kauan sitten kun oli nähnyt tämän Iwagakuressa, Ryuun alaisten kokoontuessa yhteen. Jopa Onimarun ruumiinrakenne oli viitannut siihen, että tämä erikoistui jotenkin lähitaisteluun.

Azusan harhailtua mietteissään ympäri keskustaa oman aikansa, hän lopulta löysikin erään kadun kulmassa sijaitsevan liikkeen, joka sopi Ryuun antamaan kuvaukseen hänen etsimästään paikasta. Azusa ehti jo tuntea helpotusta siitä, että tehtävä eteni nopeasti, mutta liikkeen ovelle päästyään hän sai kuitenkin huomata, että vaikka ovessa olevien aukioloaikojen mukaan paikan olisi pitänyt olla vielä auki, liike oli tästä huolimatta pimeänä, eikä sisällä näkynyt mitään elonmerkkiä. Kurtistaen hieman kulmiaan, Azusa siirtyi oven toisella puolen olevan näyteikkunan eteen ja koetti silmäillä esille asetettujen miekkojen, huotrien ja muiden varusteiden välistä sisälle, mutta turhaan. Azusa ei päässyt eroon tunteesta, että kaikki ei ollut kunnossa, mutta toiveikkaasti nainen kuitenkin vilkaisi liikkeen ovea uudelleen. Ehkä häneltä oli vain jäänyt huomaamatta jokin lappu jossa kerrottiin omistajan olevan hoitamassa muita asioita tai jotain vastaavaa.

"Jos olisin sinä, niin lähtisin hakemaan varusteeni toisesta liikkeestä. Tätä katua kolmen korttelin verran eteenpäin ja sitten käännyt oikealle ja lähdet kulkemaan kagen toimistoa kohti. Kauppa tulee vastaan vasemmalla puolella tietä", joku sanoi hänen takaansa. Hätkähtäen hieman, Azusa kääntyi ympäri ja näki takanaan naisen, joka käsivarteen sidotusta kylän tunnuksesta päätellen oli joku paikallisista ninjoista.

"Kuinka niin? Onko tämä paikka lopetettu? Olin toivonut voivani ostaa täältä uuden aseen lahjaksi miehelleni...", Azusa kysyi viattomasti. Vaikka Kirigakuren ninja ei vaikuttanutkaan epäluuloiselta, hänen vaistonsa kehottivat kuitenkin valehtelemaan hänen syynsä täällä oloon. Vastaukseksi hänen eteensä pysähtynyt nainen kohautti kuitenkin olkapäätään.

"Ainakin väliaikaisesti. Sikäli kuin minä tiedän, omistaja vangittiin muutama viikko sitten eikä liike ole sen jälkeen ollut auki. En tiedä tarkkoja yksityiskohtia, mutta taisivat syyttää häntä erään anbu-ryhmän kapteenin murhasta", nainen vastasi hänen kysymykseensä ja lähti sitten jatkamaan matkaansa.

"Toivottavasti löydät sopivan lahjan miehellesi", ninja huikkasi hänelle vielä, ennen kuin katosi väkijoukkoon. Tietämättä mitä muutakaan tehdä, Azusa lähti kävelemään naisen neuvomaan suuntaan, ollakseen herättämästä epäilyksiä muissa ohikulkijoissa. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomustakaan mennä toiseen liikkeeseen vaan lopulta hänen päästyään muutaman korttelin verran eteenpäin, nainen lähti jatkamaan kylän tutkimista. Olisi parasta löytää kylän vankila pikimmiten ja alkaa miettiä suunnitelmaa Onimarun vapauttamiseksi.


	9. Mugon Kira

Azusa löysi kylän vankilan lopulta läheltä kagen käyttöön varattua toimistorakennusta. Ilmeisesti vankilan oli ajateltu olevan parhaiten vartioitu nimenomaan keskellä kylää, sen sijaan, että se olisi sijoitettu jonnekin kylän laidalle, kuten monessa muussa kylässä. Silmäillen vankilaa turvallisen välimatkan päästä, Azusa lähti kiertämään rakennusta ja koetti painaa mieleensä pienimmänkin yksityiskohdan. Rakennus oli ympäröity korkeilla muureilla, joiden takana ensimmäiset kerrokset olivat piilossa, mutta kolmannesta kerroksesta ylöspäin hän kuitenkin näki korkean, tornimaisen rakennuksen jatkuvan monta kerrosta muiden ympäröivien talojen yläpuolelle. Ja todennäköistä oli, että myös maan alla oli kerroksia, joista olisi mahdoton tietää etukäteen, ennen kuin olisi sisällä vankilarakennuksessa.

Ehkä hänen pitäisi vain mennä sisään vierailijana ja pyytää saada nähdä Onimaru? Tai siis Isogai Kiriha kuten hänet täällä tunnettiin? Hän voisi kysyttäessä väittää vaikka olevansa rakastaja, joka tahtoi saada tietää miksi Kiriha oli mennyt murhaamaan yhden kylän anbu-kapteeneista. Tapaamisen aikana Onimaru voisi varmasti kertoa itse jotain siitä millainen vankila oli sisäpuolelta, jotta hän voisi muodostaa jonkinlaisen suunnitelman miehen vapauttamiseksi. Pyöriteltyään ideaa kuitenkin hetken mielessään, Azusa pudisti itsekseen päätään. Vierailijan esittäminen oli liian riskialtista, koska hän ei tiennyt oliko Onimaru ollut oma itsensä vai oliko tämä muodostanut itselleen jonkinlaisen roolin. Jos mies tunnettiin täällä itsekseen viihtyvänä erakkona, ei olisi kovinkaan uskottavaa, että tämän luokse yllättäen ilmestyisi vierailija, joka väittäisi olevansa jotenkin läheinen.

Ehkä hän voisi kolkata jonkun vankilan vartijoista ja livahtaa sitten vartijan näköiseksi naamioituneena sisälle? Hän voisi olla menevinään muka töihin tai hakemaan jotain työpaikalle unohtunutta tavaraa pukuhuoneesta. Tämänkin idean Azusa joutui lopulta hylkäämään, sillä siinä oli ongelmana, että, hän olisi tarvinnut aikaa vankilan tarkkailuun selvittääkseen vartijoiden aikataulut ja milloin kukin näistä yleensä oli vartiossa. Ryuu oli vaikuttanut olleen ehdoton sen suhteen, että aikaa olisi vain kaksi viikkoa, joten hänellä ei ollut aikaa ryhtyä käyttämään päiväkausia tarkkailuun kuten tämän kaltaisilla tehtävillä yleensä. Ja vaikka hän olisikin onnistunut löytämään jonkun sopivan, kolkattavan vartijan, niin myös sen jälkeen ongelmaksi muodostuisi se, ettei hän tuntenut rakennusta sisältä. Se jos jokin aiheuttaisi epäilyksiä, jos hänen kolkkaamansa vartijan tehtävänä oli vartioida vain vankilan ensimmäistä kerrosta ja hänet löydettäisiin harhailemasta jostain ihan muualta kuin hänelle määrätyltä vartiopaikalta.

Jos hän vain olisi päässyt jotenkin katsomaan kaltereilla peitetyistä ikkunoista sisään, vaikka sitten ikkuna kerrallaan. Tehtävä olisi muuttunut edes vähän helpommaksi jos hän olisi voinut saada Onimarun sellin sijainnin selville sillä tavoin. Mutta ei tullut kuuloonkaan, että hän olisi hiipinyt muurin yli ja lähtenyt kiipeämään talon seinää chakran avulla, kurkistellakseen ikkunoista sisään. Hänet olisi huomattu vartijoiden toimesta jo ennen kuin hän olisi nähnyt ensimmäistäkään vankia.

Raskaasti huokaisten, Azusa kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään vankilasta poispäin. Ehkä hänen olisi parasta vain käydä syömässä ja etsiä sitten jokin hotelli, jossa viettää muutaman yön. Hän oli väsynyt matkansa jäljiltä, joten ehkä suunnitelman muodostaminenkin sujuisi paremmin, kun saisi ensin vatsansa täyteen ja nukkuisi kunnon yöunet. Kävellessään eteenpäin, Azusa ei kuitenkaan voinut olla pohtimatta ongelmaa. Ehkä hän olisi voinut ilmoittaa tilanteesta Ryuulle, jolloin tämä olisi voinut tulla Rikimarun kanssa auttamaan vankilapaon järjestämisessä? Tajutessaan mitä ajatteli, Azusa pudisti kuitenkin taas päätään häätääkseen idean saman tien. Ryuu oli varmaan edelleen puolikuntoinen Orochimarua vastaan käydyn taistelun jäljiltä. Vaikka mies tulisikin paikalle, niin olisiko tällä voimia hoitaa vankilapako ja sen jälkeen vielä paeta vartijoita, jotka varmasti lähtisivät perään, kun huomaisivat yhden vangin puuttuvan? Rikimarusta nyt olisikin voinut olla hyötyä, sillä tämä oli loppujen lopuksi Kirigakuresta kotoisin ja salamurhaajana nimenomaan erikoistunut juuri tämänkaltaisiin hiiviskelytehtäviin.

Näihin mietteisiin uppoutuneena, Azusa jatkoi matkaansa muutaman korttelin verran, kunnes lopulta löysi lupaavalta vaikuttavan sushikojun kadun varrelta. Tilattuaan annoksen lohinigireitä ja pullon sakea, Azusa istuutui vapaana olevalle tuolille tiskin ääreen ja jäi tilausta odottaessaan tuijottamaan mietteisiinsä syventyneenä tiskin pintaa. Vasta huomatessaan silmäkulmassaan liikettä, Azusa käänsi päätään hieman ja pisti merkille hänen viereensä istuneen tummanvihreät hiukset omaavan miehen. Azusa oli jo aikeissa kääntää huomionsa muualle, kun tulija kurotti hieman nähdäkseen tiskin taakse esille asetetut malliannokset.

"Nuo on leikattu melko tylsällä terällä vai mitä sanot?" mies kysyi ja käänsi sitten katseensa häneen. Tulijan silmissä näkyi pieni pilke ja sanat oli sanottu kujeilevaan äänensävyyn, jonka merkitys ei jäänyt epäselväksi.

"Me taidamme käyttää aseitamme hieman näppärämmin. Mutta haitanneeko tuo, kunhan ruoka on hyvää", Azusa tyytyi vastaamaan ja tavoitteli pientä ystävällistä hymyä. Hän ei rehellisesti sanoen ollut sillä tuulella, että olisi halunnut jutella, mutta ei se kuitenkaan ollut mikään syy ryhtyä tylysti ajamaan miestä poiskaan, etenkin kun tämä seuraavaksi kohotti kättään ja tiskin takana häärivälle kokille ja esitti sitten tilauksensa.

"Siinä olet aivan oikeassa. Vaikka toisaalta eikö osa ilosta ole juuri siinä, että annos myös näyttää hyvältä?" mies totesi ja iski silmää. Vaikka ensialkuun kuulostikin siltä, että tämä puhui susheista, näkyi miehen katseessa silti jotain mikä viittasi tämän tarkoittavan yhtä lailla Azusaa itseään.

_"Yrittääkö hän iskeä minua?"_ Azusa ajatteli lievästi huvittuneena. Ei tämä tapaus toki ollut ensimmäinen mies joka häneen oli iskenyt silmänsä, mutta kuitenkin ensimmäinen joka ryhtyi vihjailemaan kiinnostustaan näinkin suoraan. Miehen kannalta ikävää, ettei Azusa tuntenut itse minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa tuota kohtaan.

"Niinpä kai. Pitää myöntää, etten ole mikään asiantuntija mitä kokkaamiseen tulee", Azusa päätti pitää aiheen ruuassa sen sijaan, että olisi lähtenyt uuden tuttavansa flirttailuun mukaan.

"Suo anteeksi huonot tapani, ihan unohdin esittäytyä. Nimeni on Kira", mies esitteli itsensä ja ojensi sitten kättään Azusalle.

"Fukue", Azusa esitteli itsensä portilla käyttämällään valenimellä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä luottaa oikeaa nimeään miehen tietoon, sillä mitä suurimmalla todennäköisellä tämä vain raportoisi jollekulle jos saisi pienenkin syyn epäillä yhtään mitään.

"On ilo tavata. Anteeksi jos tunkeilen, mutta et taida olla paikallisia?" Kira kysyi, samalla kun kaatoi eteensä tuotuun lasiin sakea pullosta ja siemaisi sen sitten lähes yhdellä kulauksella kurkustaan alas.

"Näkyykö se noin selvästi?" Azusa kysyi.

"No, ei oikeastaan. Olen vain itse viettänyt täällä jo jonkin aikaa, enkä ole törmännyt sinuun aiemmin, joten heitin valistuneen arvauksen", Kira sanoi hymyillen, samalla kun Azusa kaatoi sakea omaan lasiinsa ja alkoi sitten siemailla juomaansa huomattavasti rauhallisempaan tahtiin kuin Kira.

"No, arvasit oikein. Tulin kylään vasta tänään", Azusa myönsi ja vilkaisi sitten Kiraa arvioivasti.

"Sinäkään et ilmeisesti ole paikallisia? Päätellen siitä, että sanot vain viettäneesi täällä jonkin aikaa", nainen huomautti sitten ja Kira nyökkäsi ilmeisen vaikuttuneena, että Azusa oli huomannut moisen asian hänen sanavalinnoistaan.

"Olen alun perin Iwagakuresta. Mutta henkilökohtaisista syistä jouduin kuitenkin lähtemään sieltä", Kira myönsi. Azusa katsoi olla parhaaksi kysymättä mitään. Miehen henkilökohtaiset asiat eivät hänelle kuuluneet, eikä hän todellakaan halunnut tulla sekoitetuksi mihinkään muuhun kuin Onimarun vapauttamiseen.

"Ikävä kuulla. Toivottavasti olet kuitenkin viihtynyt täällä", Azusa totesi, samalla kun kokki toi hänelle hänen annoksensa. Kiitollisena siitä, että saattoi nyt vain keskittyä syömiseen ja häipyä heti sen jälkeen päästäkseen tästä tilanteesta pois, Azusa tarttui syömäpuikkoihin. Kira ei kuitenkaan ollut ilmeisesti valmis lopettamaan keskustelua tähän.

"Olen kyllä. Sumusta huolimatta tämä on omalla tavallaan oikein kaunis kylä. Etenkin kylän laidalla olevilta kallioilta katsottuna, kun sumu hälvenee keskipäivän ajaksi", Kira vastasi ja osoitti suuntaan, josta Azusa muisti kojulle tulleensa. Koska kylä oli nytkin sumun peitossa, ei Azusa voinut nähdä kallioita tästä, mutta kohotti kuitenkin nyt selkeästi äskeistä kiinnostuneempana kulmiaan.

"Todellako? Pitääpä käydä siellä kun ehdin", Azusa vastasi. Joskin toisin kuin Kira todennäköisesti luuli, hänen tarkoituksensa ei suinkaan ollut ihailla vain maisemia. Kiran maininta kallioista oli saanut hänet miettimään, voisiko hän kenties päästä vankilaan ilmasta. Jos nämä Kiran mainitsemat kalliot olivat korkeitakin, hän voisi teoriassa vain hypätä jonkinlaisen riippuliitimen kanssa kallioilta ja sen jälkeen ohjata itseään ilmassa tuulen avulla, kunnes voisi laskeutua turvallisesti vankilatornin katolle, mutta vain teoriassa. Todennäköistä oli, että hän joutuisi nopeasti hylkäämään näin tyhmänrohkean idean juurikin toteutuksen vaarallisuuden vuoksi. Jos jokin menisi vikaan ja hän tipahtaisi maahan korkealta, edes parhaimmat lääkintätekniikat eivät voisi häntä pelastaa. Mutta kenties idean hylkäämisestä voisi päättää vasta sitten kun olisi nähnyt kylän ylhäältä päin. Näkymän perusteella olisi helpompi arvioida kuinka todennäköistä olisi, että hän tippuisi hallitsemattomasti maahan.

"Miltä kuulostaisi jos menisimme huomenna yhdessä? Voin näyttää paikkoja ja voisimme tutustua hieman paremmin", Kira ehdotti sitten. Azusan olisi tehnyt mieli irvistää, mutta piti kuitenkin kasvojensa ilmeen hallinnassa ja pudisti pahoittelevaan sävyyn päätään, samalla kun söi annostaan.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi. Päiväni on huomenna hyvin täynnä, joten en vain ehdi", Azusa vastasi ja tavoitteli kasvoilleen pahoittelevaa hymyä. Kiran kasvoilla oli nähtävissä lyhyen hetken ajan pettymys, mutta pian tämä kuitenkin tuntui saavan toiveikkuutensa vielä takaisin.

"Toivottavasti en ole liian tunkeileva, mutta missä mahdat yöpyä? Ehkä voimme lyhyesti tavata myöhemmin ja sopia paremmin sinulle sopivan päivän?" Kira ehdotti sinnikkäästi.

"Ikävä kyllä se ei taida onnistua. En aio viipyä kylässä pitkään", Azusa sanoi pahoittelevasti. Tällä kertaa pettymys tuli Kiran katseeseen jäädäkseen ja Azusan kävi melkein miestä sääliksi, sillä tämä vaikutti todella tekevän parhaansa saadakseen hänet kiinnostumaan, mutta turhaan. Koettaen näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi huomannut hieman surumielistä katsetta, Azusa piti ilmeensä hallinnassa. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään aikomusta muuttaa mieltään ja suostua treffeille säälistä.

"Se on ikävä kuulla. Mutta toivottavasti saat asiasi hoidettua hyvin", Kira totesi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja käänsi sitten huomionsa omaan annokseensa, jonka kokki toi hänen eteensä. Ateria kuluikin hiljaisuuden vallitessa, molempien keskittyessä vain omaan annokseensa. Lopulta oman annoksensa aiemmin eteensä saanut Azusa sai annoksensa syötyä ja laski syömäpuikot siististi lautaselle, samalla kun siemaisi sakelasinsa tyhjäksi.

"Oli mukava jutella. Toivottavasti löydät jonkun seuraksesi huomenna", Azusa sanoi ystävälliseen sävyyn, ennen kuin nousi tuoliltaan ja poistui sitten kojusta. Haluamatta kuulla Kiran vastausta, Azusa lähti kävelemään nopeasti kojulta poispäin ja hidasti kulkuaan rauhalliseksi kävelyksi vasta käännyttyään ensimmäisestä tienhaarasta oikealle. Kellon alkaessa lähestyä jo puolta yötä, hänen valitsemansa katu oli jo hiljainen ja jopa hänen taakseen jääneellä pääkadulla kulki enää vain muutamia pieniä seurueita, kaikkien muiden ollessa viettämässä joko iltaa eri ravintoloissa tai ollessa jo kotona nukkumassa.

Kääntyen jälleen seuraavasta kadunkulmasta takaisin tulosuuntaansa, Azusa lähti kävelemään takaisin kohti vankilaa, suunnitelmanaan majoittua pieneen majataloon, jonka oli huomannut vankilan lähistöllä. Nainen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kävellä kovinkaan pitkää matkaa kun kuuli kuitenkin yllättäen ripeitä askelia takaansa. Askelten äänistä hän ehti päätellä vain sen verran, että tulija oli tukevassa humalassa.

"Hei, lähdetkö jatkoille?" hänen perässään kävelevä mies kysyi hilpeään sävyyn, saaden Azusan vilkaisemaan viimein taakseen, selkeästi ärtyneen näköisenä. Oliko tämäkin kiinnittänyt häneen huomiota aiemmalla sushikojulla? Azusan onneksi mies vaikutti vaatteidensa perusteella siviililtä, joten hän uskoi pystyvänsä karistamaan tämän kannoiltaan kun vain kiihdyttäisi tahtiaan.

"En lähde. Jätä minut rauhaan", Azusa sanoi tiukasti ja alkoi kävellä hieman rivakammin. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan ottaa montakaan askelta, mies otti kuitenkin muutaman juoksuaskeleen, sovittaakseen ilmeisesti oman vauhtinsa Azusan omaan sopivaksi. Tässä kohdin Azusan kulmat kuitenkin kurtistuivat uhkaavasti.

"Älä nyt ole noin kylmä tyttöseni. Meillä voisi olla oikein hauskaa yhdessä", mies ehti sanoa ennen kuin Azusa päätti antaa aiempaa painokkaamman varoituksen tehdäkseen oman kantansa selväksi. Nopealla liikkeellä hän kääntyi miestä kohti ja teki sitten käsimerkin, jonka seurauksena hänestä iskeytyi miestä kohti voimakas ilmavirta, joka sai miehen kompastelemaan loputa kauemmas hänestä, aina kadun toiselle puolelle asti.

"Käskin jättää minut rauhaan. Jos et häivy hyvän sään aikana, saat seuraavaksi ilmaneuloista", Azusa sanoi ja piti äänensä tarkoituksellisen matalana ja uhkaavana, mikä antoi vaikutelman siitä, että hän todella oli tosissaan.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Ei tarvitse suuttua", mies mutisi tällä kertaa nolona, samalla lähtien perääntymään hänen luotaan, olettaen ilmeisesti, että hän todella oli toteuttamassa uhkauksensa. Humalaisen sitten kääntyessä ja lähtiessä nopeasti takaisin tulosuuntaansa, Azusa vaistosi kuitenkin jonkun laskeutuvan taakseen katolta. Välittämättä enää humalaisesta miehestä, nainen käännähti valmiina taistelemaan, sillä hetken verran hän ehti olla varma siitä, että joku Kirigakuren ninjoista oli päässyt hänen jäljilleen. Huomatessaan kuitenkin tulijan olevan Kira, nainen pysähtyi yllättyneenä.

"Seurasit minua", Azusa totesi lopulta, äänessään kysyvä sävy ja osin myös lievästi loukkaantunut. Hän oli mielestään tehnyt Kirallekin selväksi, ettei ollut kiinnostunut tämän seurasta, mutta ilmeisesti paikallisilla miehillä tuntui olevan vaikeuksia ymmärtää mitä näille sanottiin.

"Huomasin tuon äskeisen lähtevän perääsi, joten halusin varmistaa, että pääset majapaikkaasi turvallisesti. Ilmeisesti huoleni oli kuitenkin turha. Pärjäsit näköjään vallan hyvin itsekin", Kira vastasi ja kohautti hieman pahoittelevan näköisenä olkapäitään.

"Tosin en kyllä kovin monesti ole kuullut kenenkään uhkailleen siviilejä tuolla tavoin...", Kira jatkoi ja risti käsivartensa kuin vaatien selitystä. Kun Azusa ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, Kira otti vapauden jatkaa puhumista.

"Tiedätkös, epäilen että sinä olet kyläsi jättänyt ninja. Aivan kuten minäkin", Kira totesi. Azusa oli jo aikeissa käskeä Kiraa painumaan sinne mistä oli tullutkin ja olemaan puuttumatta muiden asioihin, mutta ennen kuin nainen ehti sanoa mitään, miehen viimeiset sanat upposivat kunnolla hänen tajuntaansa. Kuten hänkin? Jos Kira oli todella oman kylänsä jättänyt petturi, joka liikkui vieläpä yksikseen... Azusa käsitti nopeasti, että kenties Kiran seuraan kannattaisi sittenkin lyöttäytyä. Yksin liikkuvat petturit olivat usein haavoittuvassa asemassa, sillä nämä joutuivat usein matkustelemaan paikasta toiseen, voimatta pysytellä aloillaan paria viikkoa kauempaa, sillä muuten kotikylän metsästäjät pääsisivät näiden jäljille. Edes Kirigakuren kaltaisessa isossa kylässä paikalliset ninjat, tuskin puuttuisivat asiaan jos paikalle ilmestyisi Iwagakuren metsästäjiä noutamaan Kiran mukaansa tai pahimmassa tapauksessa leikkaamaan pään tämän harteilta todisteeksi taposta.

"Hyvä on, jäin kiinni... jätin kotikyläni vain vähän aikaa sitten", Azusa myönsi lopulta tullessaan siihen tulokseen, että kenties Kiraan voisi luottaa. Miehen olemuksessa ei näkynyt mitään viitteitä valehtelusta.

"Mutta tiedätkös... Nyt kun totuus meistä kummastakin tuli ilmi, niin kenties voisit sittenkin lyöttäytyä seuraani huomenna? Luulen, että voisimme tehdä yhteistyötä, mutta siitä lisää jossain rauhallisemmassa paikassa?" Azusa ehdotti, samalla kun käveli ja tönäisi tämän kevyesti liikkeelle.

oOo

Azusa sai todeta, että Kiran ottaminen mukaan oli viisas valinta. Kummankin saatua oman vapaana olevan huoneen vankilan lähistöllä sijaitsevasta pienestä majatalosta, kaksikko asettui hetkeksi Kiran huoneeseen keskustelemaan Azusan ehdottamista yhteistyömahdollisuuksista. Keskustelun aikana Azusa uskaltautui kertomaan oikean nimensä ja kertoi sen jälkeen lyhyesti Ryuun antamasta tehtävästä ja suunnitelmastaan vapauttaa Onimaru siten, että tunkeutuisi vankilaan rakennuksen katolta käsin. Kuullessaan, että hän oli osa Ryuun ryhmää, Kira näytti yllättyneeltä ja osin vaikuttuneeltakin. Toivuttuaan kuitenkin hämmästyksestään Kira tarjosi innokkaasti apuaan.

"Sinun ei tarvitse hypätä. Voimme sumun suojissa lentää vankilan katolle", Kira kertoi omasta ideastaan ja sai Azusan kohottamaan yllättyneenä kulmiaan. Vaikka tuulen avulla saattoikin ohjailla itseään ilmassa jossain määrin, hän ei tiennyt montakaan tekniikkaa, joilla olisi pystynyt lentämään täysin vapaasti.

"Mitä sinulla on mielessä?" Azusa kysyi, haluten kuulla lisää Kiran ideasta.

"Kykenen käyttämään räjähtävää savea. Tarvittaessa tekemäni saviolennot voi laittaa lentämään", Kira selitti ja sanojensa vakuudeksi otti varustelaukustaan pienen palan savea. Azusan katsellessa Kira näytti kämmenellään lepäävää pientä savimöykkyä ja äkisti miehen kämmenellä aukesi suu, josta ulos tuleva kieli kiskaisi savimöykyn sisäänsä. Suu teki pureskelevaa liikettä hetken ja sylkäisi sitten ulos pienen linnun muotoisen saviolennon, joka hetken oikoi siipiään ja lähti sitten lentämään ympäri huonetta.

"Tarvittaessa sen kokoakin voi kasvattaa chakralla", Kira kertoi samalla kun etäinen, jo melkein unohtunut muistikuva kohosi Azusan mieleen. Hänhän oli lentänyt tuon kaltaisella isolla savilinnulla aiemminkin, kauan sitten Iwagakuressa kun oli joutunut anbujen vangiksi ja Yuu, Araki ja Kirikaze olivat tulleet pelastamaan hänet. Silloin he olivat lentäneet Iwagakuresta pois saviolennon selässä.

"Sitten meidän tarvitseekin vain selvittää missä päin rakennusta Onimarua tarkalleen ottaen pidetään", Azusa sanoi ja hieroi mietteissään leukaansa.

"Luulen, että voin hoitaa myös sen ongelman. Voin vaikka lähettää jonkun pienen ja huomaamattoman saviolennon vankilan sisäpuolelle ja tutkia paikkoja sen avulla. Toisaalta en kuitenkaan tunne Onimarua, enkä tiedä miltä hän näyttää joten toinen vaihtoehto on käydä tekemässä lento rakennuksen ympärillä etukäteen, jotta voit katsella ikkunoista sisään. Siten saamme ainakin selville onko hänet sijoitettu johonkin maan päällä olevista kerroksista vai kellarikerroksiin maan alle", Kira ehdotti kahta vaihtoehtoa.

"Hyvä on, käydään lennolla. Jos en näe häntä ikkunoista, niin yritetään sen jälkeen tutkia paikkaa saviolennon avulla. Lentämällä saamme ainakin suljettua osan tutkittavista selleistä pois jos ei muuta", Azusa ehdotti lopulta. Kira nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja yhdessä he lähtivät jälleen ulos. Kiran johdolla he suuntasivat katuja pitkin kylän laidalla sijaitsevalle harjoitusalueelle. Isoa hiekkakenttää reunustavien puiden vieressä he olivat juuri sopivasti näkösuojassa, jotta Kira saattoi tehdä heille ison savilinnun, jonka selässä he nousivat sumun suojissa ilmaan kenenkään huomaamatta.

Sumun vuoksi Azusa meni nopeasti sekaisin suunnista, eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan missä kohtaa kylää he oikein lensivät. Kira oli kuitenkin viettänyt kylässä jo pidemmän aikaa kuin hän, joten mies pysyi Azusaa paremmin perillä heidän sijainnistaan. Vasta heidän saadessaan vankilan katon näkyviinsä, Kira ohjasi linnun leijailemaan vankilan katolle ja vilkaisi kysyvästi Azusaa.

"Haluatko että laskeudumme vai lennänkö tornin ympärillä alemmas kerros kerrallaan?" Kira kysyi.

"Laskeudutaan katolle. Vaikka ympärillä onkin sumua, niin pääsen etenemään huomaamattomammin jos laskeudun itse seinää pitkin sen sijaan että menemme alas valtavan linnun selässä", Azusa sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään merkitsevästi heidän jalkojensa alla olevaan savilintuun. Kira tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja ohjasi sitten linnun talon yläpuolelle niin, että he saattoivat ensin pudottautua äänettömästi alas, ennen kuin Kira pienensi lintunsa jälleen normaalikokoiseksi ja asetti sen taskuunsa odottamaan.

"Odota tässä, minulla ei pitäisi kestää kauan", Azusa kuiskasi ja kerättyään sitten chakraa jalkoihinsa hän lähti varovasti etenemään seinää pitkin kävellen alaspäin. Päästyään ensimmäisten ikkunoiden alapuolelle, hän lähti kiertämään tornia ympäri, katsoen varovasti sisälle ikkunasta toisensa jälkeen. Yhdenkään kaltereilla vuoratun ikkunan takana, hän ei kuitenkaan nähnyt ketään Onimarun näköistä. Nainen alkoi jo luopua toivosta, päästessään alaspäin ja neljännen kerroksen kohdalla kun hän saattoi jo nähdä vankilaa ympäröivät muurit ja muurin huipulla partioivat vartijat, nainen suunnitteli jo menevänsä takaisin ylös ja turvautuvansa Kiran suunnitelmaan tutkia rakennus sisältä käsin saviolentojen avulla. Kun vartijat eivät kuitenkaan vaikuttaneet huomaavan häntä, Azusa lähti äänettömästi kiertämään neljättä kerrosta, ilman kovinkaan suuria odotuksia. Hän oli ehtinyt päästä jo viimeiselle seinälle, kun hän vihdoinkin löysi etsimänsä. Kalterien takana pienessä sellissä hän näki hämärässä valossa miehen, joka makasi ohuella, puusängylle levitetyllä patjalla. Onimarun hiukset olivat kasvaneet melkoisesti ja tämän kasvoille oli kasvanut lyhyt parta sitten viime näkemän, mutta tästä huolimatta Azusa oli melko varma siitä, että hän oli löytänyt oikean miehen.

Hetken verran Azusa harkitsi herättävänsä Onimarun koputtamalla varovasti ikkunaan, mutta pelätessään äänen kuitenkin kiinnittävän vartijoiden huomion, nainen päätti jättää sen tekemättä. Sen sijaan Azusa katsoi vain ympärilleen ja painoi tarkasti mieleensä ikkunan sijainnin, ennen kuin lähti kävelemään seinää pitkin takaisin ylös, missä Kira istui odottamassa häntä, kuten hän oli kehottanutkin.

"Luulen, että löysin oikean sellin", Azusa ilmoitti vaimeasti, samalla kun Kira nousi ylös valppaan näköisenä.

"Se on hyvä kuulla. Aloitammeko heti?" mies kysyi. Vastaukseksi Azusa pudisti kuitenkin päätään.

"Ei vielä. Tarvitsemme jonkin harhautuksen, joka antaa vartijoille muuta ajateltavaa sillä välin kun hoidamme varsinaisen pelastusoperaation", Azusa sanoi ja nyökäytti sitten päätään siihen suuntaan, missä muisteli heidän majatalonsa olevan.

"Palataan majataloon lepäämään. Kerron siellä millaista suunnitelmaa olen ajatellut. Voimme hoitaa valmistelut sitten huomenna ja vapauttaa Onimarun yön aikana?" Azusa ehdotti. Kira nyökkäsi ja otti esiin taskuun laittamansa savilinnun. Kasvatettuaan sen kokoa uudelleen isommaksi, kaksikko nousi linnun selkään ja lähti lentämään sumun läpi takaisin kohti harjoitusaluetta, mistä he voisivat turvallisesti kävellä takaisin majapaikkaansa.


	10. Vankilapako

Seuraavana aamuna Kira ja Azusa söivät vain pikaisen aamiaisen ja ryhtyivät sitten toteuttamaan suunnitelmaansa. Sillä välin kun Azusa kävi hankkimassa viimeisillä rahoillaan ison määrän palautumista edistäviä pillereitä, joka riittäisi tämän jälkeen myös Jiro-saaren valtausta ajatellen, Kira puolestaan kävi hakemassa itselleen ison määrän savea ja kolme suurta reppua. Palatessaan ostostensa jälkeen majataloon, Azusa ryhtyi auttamaan Kiraa ottamalla savesta valmiiksi pieniä kimpaleita, jotka Kira puolestaan muovasi käsissään olevien suiden avulla erilaisiksi pienikokoisiksi saviolennoiksi. Tarkoituksena oli yön laskeutuessa lentää jälleen vankilan katolle ja ohjata sitten saviolennot kalterien ympärille ja räjäyttää kalterit kaikista rakennuksen ikkunoista. Tämä temppu päästäisi Onimarun lisäksi vapauteen ison joukon muitakin, potentiaalisesti paljon vaarallisempia vankeja. Vartijoilla olisi siis rutkasti muita vaarallisempia kohteita uudelleen vangittavana ja heillä taas sen vuoksi paljon paremmat mahdollisuudet saada Onimaru kaiken sekaannuksen keskellä mukaansa.

Kiran saatua lopulta saviolennot muovattua, kaksikko pakkasi muovatut olennot mukaan Kiran hankkimiin reppuihin. Loput jotka eivät mahtuneet laukkuihin, Azusa sinetöi talteen mukanaan olevaan kääröön. Heidän saatuaan siten valmistelunsa valmiiksi, kaksikko ei voinut kuin jäädä odottamaan iltaa, samalla kun Azusa auttoi lääkintätekniikoiden ja pillerien avulla Kiraa palautumaan heidän äskeisen urakkansa jäljiltä. Kaikkien saviolentojen räjäyttäminen yhtä aikaa tulisi vaatimaan paljon chakraa ja luultavasti Kiralle olisi annettava pillereitä vielä rakennuksen katolla ennen lähtöä, niin että he voisivat lentää edes Kirigakuren ulkopuolelle ennen pitempää taukoa.

Illan alkaessa viimein hämärtyä yöksi, kaksikko poistui majatalosta ja luovutti huoneensa avaimen tiskille, ennen kuin suuntasivat reppuineen kohti harjoituskenttää, jolta olivat lähteneet lentoon edellisenäkin iltana. Tällä kertaa harjoituskentällä oli vielä muutamia keskenään harjoittelevia nuoria, kun he pääsivät ison hiekkakentän reunaan. Kärsivällisesti Azusa ja Kira kuitenkin istuutuivat puiden katveeseen ja olivat seuraavinaan harjoituksia, samalla kun odottivat viimeistenkin ihmisten lähtevän kotimatkalle.

Vielä viimeistenkin harjoittelevien ninjojen lähdettyä hiekkakentältä ja heidän jäädessään kahden, kaksikko odotti vielä hetken, kunnes noin tuntia ennen keskiyötä, Kira teki heille jälleen savilinnun, jonka selässä he saattoivat lentää vankilatornin luokse. Pudottautuessaan lyhyen lentomatkan jälkeen tornin katolle, kumpikin heistä oli jännittyneitä. Hilliten kuitenkin hermostuneisuutensa, he lähtivät yhdessä kulkemaan tornin seinää pitkin kerros kerrokselta alaspäin, sujauttaen varovasti jokaisen kaltereilla peitetyn ikkunan eteen yhden saviolennon. Kun he viimein pääsivät Onimarun ikkunan luokse, heillä oli vielä muutamia saviolentoja jäljellä.

"Kiinnitä loput seinään sinne tänne, samalla kun menet ylös. Räjäytä saviolennot kun tuo kello tuolla näyttää keskiyötä", Azusa kuiskasi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti Kiran korvaan ja osoitti sitten kauempana näkyvää, huomattavasti matalampaa kellotornia, jonka kirkkaasti valaistun kellon viisarit näyttivät parhaillaan viittä minuuttia vaille. Mies nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja otti tyhjentyneet reput mukaansa ennen kuin lähti kävelemään seinää pitkin ylöspäin. Kiran lähdettyä, Azusa kurkisti varovasti hämärään selliin. Onimaru vaikutti nukkuvan, kuten edellisenäkin iltana, mutta ei tulisi nukkumaan kauaa.

"Onimaru", Azusa kuiskasi, saamatta kuitenkaan minkäänlaista reaktiota aikaan. Hänen olisi pakko puhua hieman kovempaa silläkin uhalla, että vartijat kuulisivat.

"Onimaru", Azusa sihahti hieman äskeistä kovempaa. Tällä kertaa hän näki Onimarun liikahtavan merkiksi siitä, että tämä oli herännyt ja katseli ympärilleen. Tämä ei kuitenkaan noussut, minkä perusteella Azusa arveli miehen luulevan, että oli nähnyt vain unta siitä, että joku puhui.

"Täällä, ikkunan luona", Azusa kuiskasi seuraavaksi. Tällä kertaa Onimaru nousikin ylös ohuelta patjaltaan ja käveli valppaan näköisenä kaltereiden luokse. Nähdessään viimein Azusan hämärässä valaistuksessa, miehen kasvoille levisi ensin hämmästynyt ilme, joka kuitenkin nopeasti vaihtui epäluuloiseksi.

"Luulin, että sinut oli jätetty pois porukasta. Vakoilit Kabutolle", mies murahti matalasti. Hetken verran Azusa oli tyytyväinen siihen, että kalterit olivat heidän välissään eikä Onimarulla ollut aseitaan, sillä Onimaru kuulosti siltä kuin olisi halunnut leikata petturina pitämänsä naisen kahtia siihen paikkaan.

"Niin tein, mutta muutin mieleni. Työskentelen vain Ryuulle nyt", Azusa kertoi ja vilkaisi sitten kellotornin suuntaan. Heillä olisi vain pari minuuttia aikaa. Kummankin heistä alkoi olla aika perääntyä ikkunan luota räjähdyksen ajaksi.

"Tulin hankkimaan sinut ulos täältä nimenomaan Ryuun käskystä. Sinuna perääntyisin ovelle, sillä pian räjähtää. Kerron myöhemmin kaiken mitä on tapahtunut", Azusa sanoi ja perääntyi sitten ikkunan luota. Sellin sisäpuolella Onimaru kohotti kulmiaan, mutta teki sitten lopulta työtä käskettyä ja perääntyi aivan sellin perimmäiseen nurkkaan. Hetken verran kului hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja kun kello viimein näytti tasan keskiyötä, katolla odottava Kira pisti suunnitelman käytäntöön ja räjäytti kaikki saviolennot kerralla. Azusan oli myönnettävä, että kauempaa katsottuna näky oli varmasti vaikuttava, sillä hetken verran koko torni hänen ympärillään näytti peittyvän räjähdyksiin ja räjähdyksiä seuraavaan sankkaan savupilveen, joka loi heille jopa vielä paremman näkösuojan pakenemiseen. Räjähdyksiä seurasi muutaman sekunnin tyrmistynyt hiljaisuus, joka kuitenkin rikkoutui kun selleihinsä vangitut vangit alkoivat hihkua ja naureskella, samalla kun kiipesivät ikkunoiden tilalle ilmestyneistä aukoista ulos ja lähtivät kuka minnekin suuntaan pakomatkalle. Azusa saattoi vain kuvitella kuinka vapauttavaa oli kyetä käyttämään chakraansa mahdollisesti pitkänkin vankeusajan jälkeen, sellit oli yleensä sinetöity, jotta vangit eivät kykenisi pakenemaan ninjatekniikoiden avulla. Innostuneisiin huutoihin ja hihkaisuihin sekoittui kauempaa kuuluvia käskyjä kun vartijat pyrkivät saamaan tilanteen hallintaan ja estämään vankeja karkaamasta muurin yli. Jossain kauempana alkoivat soida kovaääniset hälytyskellot, kun kylän ninjoja hälytettiin apuun.

"Minne suuntaan?" Onimaru kysyi, päästessään itse ikkunan tilalle syntyneestä reiästä ulos. Vastaukseksi Azusa nyökäytti päätään kohti kattoa.

"Kyytimme odottaa katolla", Azusa vastasi ja sai Onimarun kohottelemaan kulmiaan. Mies ei kuitenkaan kysynyt mitään vaan lähti seuraamaan Azusaa, kun tämä lähti juoksemaan seinää pitkin ylös katolle. Savun ja sumun seassa Azusa saattoi erottaa ikkunoista karkaavia ninjoja ja pariin otteeseen hän oli törmätä johonkuhun pyrkiessään ylöspäin. Lopulta he pääsivät kuitenkin katolla odottavan Kiran luokse, joka näytti kuitenkin uupuneelta jouduttuaan räjäyttämään ison määrän saviolentoja kerralla. Azusa käsitti oitis, että ennen kuin Kira saisi osan voimistaan takaisin, he eivät tulisi liikkumaan katolta mihinkään ja niinpä nainen riensi nopeasti miehen viereen ja ojensi tälle muutaman pillerin syötäväksi, ennen kuin ryhtyi siirtämään omaa chakraansa tämän käyttöön.

"Hetkinen, ettekö ole hakeneet aseitani?" Onimaru huomautti ja katseli ympärilleen katolla. Kaikki mitä hän kuitenkin näki, oli vain kolme reppua, jotka lojuivat tyhjinä katolla Kiran vieressä. Huomautus sai Azusan kääntämään katseensa Onimaruun ja pudistamaan päätään.

"Sinun järjestämisesi ulos oli pää-asia joten emme ryhtyneet etsimään aseitasi. Tiedätkö itse missä ne ovat?" Azusa kysyi ja sai vastaukseksi silmien pyöräytyksen ja hiljaisen tuhahduksen.

"Liikkeessäni tietysti, missäs muuallakaan?" Onimaru murahti ja vilkaisi sitten Kiraa arvioivasti.

"Kuka tämä on?" mies kysyi sitten.

"Hän on Kira, värväsin hänet mukaamme tällä reissulla", Azusa vastasi. Onimaru näytti onneksi tyytyvän selitykseen vaikka mulkoilikin Kiraa epäluuloisesti, kuin odottaen, että tämä tulisi pettämään heidät jollain tavalla.

"No, miten meidän on nyt sitten oikein tarkoitus päästä täältä pois ennen kuin vartijat löytävät meidät?" Onimaru tivasi. Vastaukseksi Azusa irrotti kätensä Kiran olkapäiltä ja kohotti sitten tämän vieressä olevaa savilintua Onimarun nähtäväksi.

"Kiran on tarkoitus suurentaa tämä ja lennämme pois täältä", Azusa kertoi. "Tietenkin heti sen jälkeen kun olemme hakeneet aseesi", nainen kiirehti lisäämään huomatessaan Onimarun ilmeen synkkenevän hetkeksi. Mies ei selvästikään ollut halukas jättämään aseitaan ja hankkimaan uusia jostain matkan varrelta. Azusa kykeni hyvin ymmärtämään miksi Onimaru tahtoi olla aseistettu, mutta sitä hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää miksi niiden oli oltava juuri tietyt aseet. Pystyihän hän itsekin käyttämään melkeinpä viuhkaa kuin viuhkaa, niin kauan kuin ase vain oli tarpeeksi iso tuulihyökkäysten tuottamiseen.

"No, mitä tässä vielä odotetaan? Noilta tuolla alhaalla ei kestä kauan saada tilanne hallintaan ja siinä vaiheessa kun ne saavat, meidän on parempi olla mahdollisimman kaukana täältä", Onimaru hoputti. Azusa vilkaisi uupuneen näköistä Kiraa ja hänen teki mieli sanoa jotain purevaa Onimarulle takaisin, mutta käsittäen itsekin että mies oli oikeassa, hän päätti vain olla kommentoimatta mitään.

"Jaksatko?" Azusa kysyi Kiralta sen sijaan. Mies nyökkäsi ja nousi sitten seisomaan. Suurennettuaan linnun riittävän isoksi, he kiipesivät sen selkään ja lähtivät jälleen lentämään sumun ja räjähdyksen jälkeensä jättämän savun halki.

"Mihin suuntaan?" Kira kysyi heidän lentäessään eteenpäin.

"Vain neljä korttelia kagen toimistosta eteenpäin on punatiilinen rakennus. Pysähdytään sen katolle", Azusa ohjeisti. Kira näytti hetken siltä, että koetti muistella Azusan mainitseman rakennuksen sijaintia ja nyökkäsi sitten. Sanaakaan sanomatta mies lähti ohjaamaan savilintua oikeaan suuntaan ja madalsi korkeutta juuri ja juuri sen verran, että he saattoivat hämärästi nähdä alapuolellaan olevien talojen katot.

"Tästä hieman vasemmalle", Onimaru ohjeisti hetken kuluttua ja muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin mies kehotti ohjaamaan linnun alas. Linnun jalat olivat tuskin ehtineet koskettaa kattotiiliä, kun Onimaru oli jo hypännyt alas katolle ja siitä alas maan tasalle. Azusa kuuli alhaalta särkyvän lasin helinää kun mies luultavasti rikkoi ovessa olevan ikkunan ja tunkeutui sitten oman kulissina toimineen kauppansa sisäpuolella aseitaan hakemaan. Varovasti Azusa kuulosteli muita ympäristön ääniä ja piti vahtia, aina siihen asti kunnes viimein kuuli jälleen Onimarun askelten tulevan kaupan ulkopuolelle ja lähtevän tuleman seinää pitkin ylös katolle, mukanaan nippu erilaisia miekkoja, joita katsoi tarvitsevansa.

"Valmista tuli, häivytään täältä", Onimaru kehotti. Kaikkien ollessa kyydissä savilintu kohosi Kiran ohjaamana jälleen ilmaan ja katosi lopulta sumuiseen yöhön.

oOo

Kolmikko oli päässyt lentämään linnun selässä juuri ja juuri Kirigakuresta Aaltojen maahan asti, ennen kuin Kiran voimat viimein pettivät ja tämän oli pakko ohjata lintu alas maan tasalle, ennen kuin he olisivat joutuneet tekemään pakkolaskun. Linnun palautuessa normaaliin kokoonsa heidän vieressään, Azusa otti jälleen muutaman pillerin varusteidensa joukosta ja ojensi ne Kiralle syötäväksi. Onimaru puolestaan vaihtoi seuralaisistaan välittämättä vankilasta saadut vaatteet omiinsa ja tämän jälkeen piilotti vankilan vaatteet läheisen pensaan alla olevaan multaiseen maahan. Vasta Azusan luovutettua Kiralle hieman chakraa, Onimarukin asetti miekkansa jälleen sivuun ja kohdisti katseensa epäluuloisesti Azusaan.

"No? Missä Ryuu haluaa meidän tapaavan?" Onimaru kysyi. Azusa kuitenkin istuutui hiljaa maahan ja nojautui takanaan olevaa puun runkoa vasten, ennen kuin suostui vastaamaan.

"Tapaamispaikka on Kamomessa. Jatkamme siitä eteenpäin ja toteutamme operaatio Hebin", Azusa kertoi. Onimarun katseeseen syttyikin oitis innokas, taistelunhimoinen pilke, jonka perusteella Azusa päätteli miehen tietävän etukäteen mitä operaatio piti sisällään. Nopeasti innokas ilme vaihtui kuitenkin hieman hämmentyneeksi ja pohdiskelevaksikin.

"Kamomeen? Eikö yksinkertaisinta olisi kokoontua jonnekin Otogakuren rajalle ja jatkaa siitä?" Onimaru kysyi. Tässä kohtaa Azusa näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, ennen kuin tajusi Onimarun luulevan, että operaatio aloitettaisiin Orochimarun tappamisella.

"Ei suinkaan. Kamomesta jatkamme matkaa Jiro-saarelle. Ryuu tappi Orochimarun ennen kuin hajaannuimme keräämään loput jäsenet yhteen", Azusa kertoi. Sekä Onimarun, että Kiran kasvoille levisi yllättynyt ilme, Kiran kasvoille lähinnä sen vuoksi, että kuuli Orochimarun kaltaisen kuuluisan ninjan kuolleen Ryuun käsissä ja Onimarun kasvoille luultavasti siksi, että tämä ei ollut odottanut Ryuun ehtineen toteuttaa jo operaation ensimmäistä vaihetta. Vaikka mies varmasti oli Azusan tavoin tuntenut poltteen sinetissä kun Ryuu oli kutsunut heitä sen välityksellä aiemmin.

"Miksei minua haettu mukaan...", Onimaru jupisi, ilmeisen harmissaan siitä, ettei ollut päässyt osallistumaan taisteluun. Vastaukseksi Azusa ei voinut kuin kohauttaa olkapäitään.

"En tiedä. Ryuun ja minun lisäksi siellä olivat vain Ishin ja Kirikaze... jos se siis yhtään lohduttaa, ettet ole ainoa jolta Otogakure jäi välistä", Azusa kertoi. Onimaru ei vaikuttanut edelleenkään tyytyväiseltä tilanteeseen, mutta ei kuitenkaan ruvennut kyselemään enempää vaan ryhtyi seuraavaksi teroittamaan aseitaan.

"Pidetään tässä muutaman tunnin lepotauko, että Kira saa palautua vähän aikaa. Minä voin ottaa ensimmäisen vahtivuoron", Azusa vaihtoi aihetta ja nousi sitten seisomaan niin, että saattoi kiivetä takanaan olleen puun oksille, mistä näkisi helposti jos joku yrittäisi lähestyä heidän väliaikaista leiriään. Kira vaikuttikin tyytyväiseltä tähän ratkaisuun ja ummisti silmänsä. Onimaru taas käytti vielä vajaat puoli tuntia aseidensa huoltamiseen, ennen kuin asetti ne viereensä ja koetti ryhtyä itsekin jatkamaan aiemmin keskeytyneitä yöuniaan.

Loput yöstä sujui rauhallisesti ja seuraavana aamuna auringon noustua hyvän aikaa sitten, kolmikko söi nopean aamiaisen Azusan mukana olevista ruokavaroista, ennen kuin he jatkoivat matkaansa kävellen kohti suurta Naruto-siltaa, joka yhdisti Aaltojen maan mantereella sijaitsevaan Tulen maahan.

Matka sujui mukavasti ja joutuisasti aina seuraavaan päivään asti, kunnes Onimaru myöhään iltapäivällä näytti valpastuvan ja pysähtyi tähyilemään siihen suuntaan, johon he olivat menossa.

"Jokin hätänä?" Azusa kysyi ja pysähtyi aloilleen. Myös Kira vaikutti huomaavan jotain erikoista, sillä tämä piti katseensa eteenpäin suunnattuna ja vei kätensä valmiiksi vyöllään roikkuvan, savella täytetyn varustelaukun suulle.

"Joku on tulossa", Onimaru sanoi vaimeasti ja vei itsekin kätensä valmiiksi yhden selässään roikkuvan miekan kahvalle. Muiden esimerkkiä seuraten Azusakin vei toisen kätensä viuhkansa kahvalle, valmiina hyökkäämään jos siihen olisi tarvetta. Ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehti kuitenkaan reagoida millään tavalla, ilmasta heidän eteensä tipahti jotain, mikä sai muutaman lähettyvillä olevista puista kaatumaan juuriltaan ja aiheutti näyttävän kokoisen kraatterin keskelle metsikköä jonka läpi he olivat olleet kulkemassa.

Onimaru oli heistä ensimmäinen, joka lopulta uskaltautui ottamaan muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja katsomaan kraatterin ympäriltä hälvenevän tomupilven läpi, mitä sen pohjalla oli. Lopulta tämä rentoutui ja päästi suustaan tuskastuneen kuuloisen huokauksen. Koska mitään vaaraa ei ilmeisesti ollut, Azusakin käveli uteliaana lähemmäs katsomaan mitä kuopan pohjalla oli.

Kun kraatterin syntymästä aiheutunut tomupilvi hälveni sen verran, että Azusakin saattoi nähdä pohjalle, hän huomioi oitis, että kuopassa ei suinkaan ollut meteoriittia tai muuta lentävää esinettä. Sen sijaan siellä seisoi kalju mies, joka ruumiinrakenteensa perusteella oli mitä ilmeisimmin lähitaistelija kuten Kirikaze. Selässään miehellä oli kuluneen näköinen ja rispaantunut reppu ja Azusasta oli suorastaan ihme, että repun kantohihnat pysyivät enää edes kiinni. Yllään miehellä oli yksinkertaiset housut ja hihaton takki, joka oli sidottu kiinni kapealla, mustalla vyöllä. Jalassaan tällä oli niin ikään kuluneen näköiset olkisandaalit, jotka repun tavoin näyttivät siltä, että olisivat voineet hajota millä hetkellä hyvänsä ja jäädä johonkin matkan varrelle.

"Kaguya Iwa, palveluksessanne!" mies hihkaisi innostuneeseen sävyyn ja heilutti kättään kuopan pohjalta. Nimi kuulosti Azusan korviin tutulta, mutta koska hän ei osannut yhdistää nimeä kenenkään kasvoihin, hän ei ollut varma missä oli sen kuullut.

"Joku tuttusi?" hän kysyi Onimarulta, saaden vastaukseksi ensin vain tuskastuneen murahduksen.

"Yksi Ryuun alaisista kuten mekin. Arvaamaton taistelija, mutta muuten todella pahasti sekaisin päästään jos minulta kysytään", Onimaru murahti ja kohdisti sitten huomionsa Azusasta takaisin Iwaan. Vasta nämä sanat palauttivat Azusan mieleen missä hän oli nimen kuullut. Jos hän muisti oikein, Ryuu oli lähettänyt Kirikazen hakemaan Iwan Kumogakuren vuorilta.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Onimaru kysyi. Iwa raapi hetken päätään kuin muistellen miksi olikaan tullut ja pian tämän ilme kirkastui ja leveä hymy levisi taijutsuninjan kasvoille.

"Ryuu käski tulla hoputtamaan teitä. Muut ovat jo Kamomessa", Iwa selitti, samalla kun hyppäsi ilmaan ja laskeutui kraatterin reunalle heidän eteensä, tällä kertaa kuitenkin kevyemmin liikkein, niin ettei uutta samanlaista kraatteria päässyt syntymään.

"Niinpä tietysti käski. Varmaan siksi, että saisi edes hetken hiljaisuutta", Onimaru jupisi vaimeasti ja lähti kiertämään kraatteria, jotta he voisivat jatkaa matkaansa eteenpäin.

"Eiköhän sitten pidetä kiirettä", miekkamies jatkoi kuuluvammin ja kraatterin sivulle päästyään hyppäsi puiden oksille, joita pitkin lähti hyppimään eteenpäin. Azusasta vaikutti lähes siltä kuin Onimaru ei olisi halunnut olla missään tekemisissä Iwan kanssa. Kieltämättä Azusankin mielestä Iwa vaikutti vähemmän vakavalta kuin Ryuun alaiset keskimäärin, mutta hän ei silti käsittänyt Onimarun suhtautumista tähän. Hämillään hän vilkaisi Kiraa joka puolestaan katsoi häntä kysyvästi, kuin haluten tietää itsekin mikä Onimarua vaivasi. Azusa kohautti kuitenkin epätietoisen näköisenä olkapäitään ja lähti sitten hyppimään puiden oksia pitkin Onimarun perään, Kiran ja Iwan tullessa perässä. Kolmikko saikin pian edelle päässeen Onimarun kiinni ja jatkoi matkaa tämän määräämässä tahdissa ja hiljaisuuden vallitessa... aina siihen asti että Kira päätti ryhtyä herättelemään jonkinlaista keskustelua, mikä oli tavallaan ymmärrettävää sillä tämä oli luonnollisesti innokas tutustumaan Azusan ja Onimarun lisäksi myös muihin Ryuun ryhmän jäseniin.

"Azusa taisi mainita aiemmin, että Orochimarun kuoleman aikaan Otogakuressa olivat hänen ja Ryuun lisäksi vain Ishin ja Kirikaze. Saanko kysyä missä sinä oikein olit?" Kira kysyi Iwalta, jonka kasvoille levisi jälleen leveä hymy.

"Totta kai saat ja olen iloinen, että kysyit... olen ollut harjoittelemassa ja viimeisten vuosien aikana olen kokenut kaikenlaista", Iwa kertoi ja näytti hetken muistelevan lämmöllä jotain mitä oli tehnyt harjoittelunsa aikana. Azusa katsoi hetken verran Iwaa ja Kiraa, mutta vilkaisi sitten Onimarun ilmettä. Oli melkein kuin mies olisi toivonut olevansa missä tahansa muualla.

"Suurimman osan ajasta vietin Kumogakuren vuorilla eräässä temppelissä, missä harjoittelin paikallisten soturimunkkien kanssa. Aika ajoin temppelissä vieraili myös siviilejä, joita minä ja munkit sitten autoimme heidän ongelmiensa kanssa", Iwa alkoi kertoa siitä, miten oli harjoitteluun varaamansa ajan oikein käyttänyt.

"Muistan esimerkiksi yhden kerran kun temppelin portille ilmestyi lauma apinoita. Niillä oli jonkinlainen teoria, jota varten ne tarvitsivat gorillojen apua, mutta gorillat eivät olisi halunneet ryhtyä yhteistyöhön. Siksi ne tulivat pyytämään munkeilta, josko munkit toimisivat neuvottelijoina apinoiden ja gorillojen välillä", Iwa alkoi höpöttää iloisesti. Azusan ilmeestä näki, että tarina oli naisen mielestä ottanut heti alkumetreillä melko uskomattoman suunnan ja hän epäili vahvasti, että mitään apinoita ei todellakaan ollut temppeliin ilmestynyt. Myöskään Onimaru ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta vaan tämän ilme tuntui joka sanan myötä käyvän synkemmäksi. Azusa puolittain odotti, että millä hetkellä hyvänsä Onimaru voisi tarttua miekkoihinsa ja päättää Iwan päivät tässä ja nyt. Kira kuitenkin näytti aidosti kiinnostuneelta ja halusi kuulla lisää.

"Suostuivatko munkit sitten auttamaan apinoita?" Kira kysyi, sillä seurauksella, että Onimaru käänsi terävästi katseensa tämän suuntaan.

"Hei, pää kiinni savihirviö. Älä yllytä häntä jatkamaan!" Onimaru ärähti, arvaten ilmeisesti, että jotain apinoita ja gorillojakin lennokkaampaa olisi vielä tulossa. Oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä, sillä Kiran kysymyksen rohkaiseman Iwan kasvoille oli levinnyt innostunut ilme ja hän alkoi nopeasti kertoa tarinaansa eteenpäin.

"Totta kai suostuivat. Lähdin itse erään munkin mukaan kun apinat johdattivat meidät vuorien välissä olevaan laaksoon, jossa gorillat asuivat. Matkalla ne kertoivat, että niillä oli teoria jonka avulla ne voisivat rakentaa jonkinlaisen tila-aikaportaalin. Mutta koska apinat eivät ole kovinkaan hyviä käytännön toteutusten suhteen ne tarvitsivat gorilloja hoitamaan käytännön toteutuksen eli rakentamispuolen", Iwa selitti innoissaan, heidän matkatessaan eteenpäin. Kira vaikutti hetkessä uponneen täysin tarinan pauloihin ja unohtaneen kokonaan muut matkaseuralaisensa. Azusa alkoi vähitellen ymmärtää, miksi Onimaru vaikutti niin tuskastuneelta Iwan seurassa. Mieshän puhui aivan sekavia ja vieläpä taukoamatta. Ei ihme, että Onimaru arveli Ryuun lähettäneen tämän heidän seuraansa ihan vain, jotta kokoontumispaikalla olisi edes hetken verran hiljaista.

"Gorillatko sitten ovat jotenkin käytännöllisiä?" Kira kysyi, mihin Iwa nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Hyvin käytännöllisiä. Jos ikinä haluat saada jonkin asian varmasti tehdyksi, niin kysy vain apua ensimmäiseltä gorillalta, jonka tapaat. Gorillat keksivät aina käytännöllisimmän tavan ongelmien ratkaisemiseksi. Ja tietenkin niillä on myös taitoa kädentöiden suhteen", Iwa vastasi ja muisteli sitten hetken mihin oli jäänyt varsinaisen tarinansa kanssa.

"Mutta tosiaan, kun pääsimme apinoiden ja munkin kanssa gorillojen asuttamaan osaan laaksoa, munkki ryhtyi neuvottelemaan sopua apinoiden ja gorillojen välille. Minä en ole koskaan ollut mikään diplomaattinen kaveri, joten taisin nukahtaa jossain kohtaa, mutta kun heräsin, niin neuvottelut olivat jo ohi. Munkki kävi kertomassa minulle, että gorillat olivat suostuneet yhteistyöhön sillä ehdolla, että toinen meistä jäisi paikalle vahtimaan etteivät apinat yritä huijata mitenkään. Katsos kun apinat eivät muuta teekään päivät pitkät kuin kehittele erilaisia teorioita. Älykkäinä eläiminä ne pystyisivät helposti huijaamaan ketä tahansa niin halutessaan. Niinpä munkin lähtiessä kotimatkalle, minä jäin seuraamaan sen tila-aikaportaalin rakentamista", Iwa jatkoi kertomustaan.

"Ihan ensimmäiseksi apinat ohjeistivat gorilloita keräämään tarvikkeita pitkin metsää. Ne keräsivät puunrunkoja, ihmisten jälkeensä jättämiä metalliesineitä ja kaikkea muuta sellaista. Siitä kerätystä romukasasta ne sitten rakensivat sellaisen ympyrän näköisen jutun sinne keskelle laaksoa. Se oli aika epämääräisen näköinen viritys ja epäilin, että tuskin ne mitään portaalia saavat aikaan, mutta apinoiden ohjeiden mukaan ne gorillat alkoivat kuitenkin rakentaa sen rinkulan viereen jonkinlaista laatikkoa jossa oli paljon nappuloita. Ja voitko kuvitella... se ihan oikeasti toimi ja sen pyöreän vempaimen keskelle alkoi muodostua semmoinen sateenkaaren väreissä hehkuva portaali", Iwa kuvaili. Kira nyökkäili lumoutuneena ja odotti kuulevansa lisää, kun taas Azusa ja Onimaru jakoivat keskenään paljon puhuvan katseen. Kunhan Iwa saisi mielikuvituksen kyllästämän kertomuksensa loppuun, heidän olisi varmaan paras keksiä miten saisivat Iwan ja Kiran huomion kiinnittymään johonkin järkevämpään ajanvietteeseen kuin Iwan tarinointiin tapahtumista, joita ei todennäköisesti koskaan ollut tapahtunutkaan, ainakaan muualla kuin Iwan omassa mielikuvituksessa.

"Siinä kun katselin sen portaalin muodostumista, niin huomasin kuitenkin yhden pienen apinan lähestyvän sitä ja ennen kuin kukaan ehti tehdä mitään, portaali imaisi sen pikkuapinan jonnekin. Se aiheutti muiden apinoiden joukossa hirveän paniikin. Ne säntäilivät hädissään ympäriinsä ja ymmärsin niiden kirkunasta sen verran, että pikkuapina pitäisi jotenkin saada takaisin, sillä portaalista oli vain tarkoitus kerätä jonkinlaista energiaa eikä matkustella sen läpi mihinkään. Niinpä minä tarjouduin menemään apinan perässä portaalin läpi ja pelastamaan sen pikkuapinan", Iwa jatkoi.

"Mitä sitten tapahtui? Kai se pikkuapina ylipäätään selvisi hengissä?" Kira kysyi, selvästi huolestuneena tarinan saamasta käänteestä. Vaikka koko juttu kuulostikin sepitetyltä, jopa Azusan oli myönnettävä, että pulaan joutunut apinanpoikanen herätti jopa hänessä sääliä. Iwa ei kuitenkaan vastannut Kiran kysymykseen suoraan vaan jatkoi tarinaansa kuin ei olisi mitään kysymystä kuullutkaan.

"Seuraavaksi sitten menin portaalin läpi, kuten olin luvannutkin. Portaali kieputti minua ympäriinsä pitkän aikaa ja olin jo lähellä oksentaa, kun huomasin olevani keskellä jonkinlaista aavikkoa. Pikkuapinaa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään eikä portaaliakaan. Ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kävellä eteenpäin ja niin minä sitten kävelin aina siihen asti, että törmäsin sellaisella nelipyöräisellä vekottimella liikkuvaan naiseen. Kysyin mistä voisin löytää portaalin takaisin tänne, mutta se nainen ei tuntunut tietävän lainkaan mistä puhuin. Hän tarjoutui kuitenkin ottamaan minut mukaansa ja lähdimme jatkamaan matkaa sillä vekottimella eteenpäin", Iwa kertoi. Tässä kohtaa Azusa pisti merkille, että Onimaru tuntui tekevän parhaansa sulkeakseen Iwan puheet pois mielestään, kun taas Kira kuunteli silmät selällään miten tarina tuosta oikein jatkuisi.

"Kun jatkoimme matkaa, nainen kertoi, että hän oli keräämässä jotain lohikäärmepalloja. Niitä piti kerätä... muistaakseni kuusi tai seitsemän ja kunhan ne kaikki olisi kerätty, niin palloista ilmestyisi lohikäärme, joka toteuttaisi kolme toivetta. Ajattelin, että siinä voisi olla tilaisuus löytää se kadonnut apina ja päästä takaisin kotiin, joten tarjouduimme auttamaan etsinnöissä. Siinä kesti monta viikkoa, sillä pallot oli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä piilotettu todella kauas toisistaan, mutta sillä naisella oli onneksi jonkinlainen tutka tai sellainen jolla hän jäljitti niitä palloja. En kyllä aluksi uskonut koko lohikäärmejuttua, mutta kun sitten saimme ne pallot kasaan ja niistä ihan oikeasti ilmestyi lohikäärme. Ja se oli valtava! Ainakin viisi kertaa Hokagen toimistorakennuksen kokoinen. Mutta tosiaan... se lohikäärme antoi meidän toivoa kolme toivetta, kuten se nainen oli sanonutkin. Hän oli onneksi niin ystävällinen, että antoi minulle kaksi toivetta kun itse tarvitsi vain yhden. Niinpä minä sitten ensimmäisellä toiveella toivoin tämän tuhoutumattoman repun. Ja toisella toiveella sitten toivoin, että lohikäärme siirtäisi minut ja etsimäni apinan takaisin kotiin. En ehtinyt edes kiittää, kun olin jo silmänräpäyksessä taas laaksossa apinojen ja gorilloiden kanssa", Iwa kertoi ja vaikutti siltä, että pitkä ja uskomaton tarina alkoi viimein lähestyä loppuaan. Kiran kasvoilla oli vaikuttunut ilme ja Azusa alkoi vahvasti epäillä, että mies uskoi joka sanan mitä Iwa vain suustaan oli tarinan aikana päästänyt.

"Kaikki siis päättyi hyvin", Kira totesi helpottuneen kuuloisena.

"Niin päättyi. Sen pikkuapinan vanhemmat kiittelivät minua pitkään sen jälkeen kun olimme palanneet takaisin ja onnistuneen portaalin luomisen kunniaksi pidettiin melkoiset juhlat myöhemmin illalla. Minäkin sain jäädä nauttimaan juhlista. Olisittepa nähneen sen apinaorkesterin joka juhlien aikana soitti kookospähkinöiden ja oksien avulla musiikkia", Iwa jatkoi tarinointiaan ja alkoi huolestuttavasti vaikuttaa siltä, että olisi ollut valmis kertomaan juhlista ja niiden aikaisista tapahtumista enemmänkin. Tässä kohtaa Onimaru ei kuitenkaan enää kestänyt kuulla enempää.

"Iwa! Turpa kiinni!" miekkamies karjahti, niin että jopa tarinan lumoissa ollut Kira tuntui ikään kuin havahtuvan jonkinlaisesta transsista ja osa lähimmissä puissa olleista linnuista lehahti säikähtäneenä ilmaan. Onimarun purkauksen jälkeen matka jatkui Azusan helpotukseksi hiljaisuuden vallitessa... aina siihen asti, että Iwa päätti alkaa esitellä Kiralle muka tuhoutumattoman reppunsa sisältöä.


	11. Jiro-saari

Iwa ei ehtinyt esitellä reppunsa sisältöä kovinkaan pitkään ennen kuin Onimarun ja Iwan välille syntyi kiivas väittely Iwan kertoman tarinan paikkansapitävyydestä. Onimarun koettaessa saada Iwan uskomaan, että lohikäärmeitä ei ollut olemassa ja Kumogakure oli liian pohjoisessa, jotta siellä olisi todella kasvanut kookospähkinöitä, Iwa puolestaan väitti, että pähkinät oli tilattu ulkomailta tuontitavarana ja teki kaikkensa vakuuttaakseen kuulijansa tarinan paikkansapitävyydestä. Lopulta kun väittely uhkasi yltyä käsirysyksi asti, oli Azusa lopulta asettunut kaksikon väliin ja johdatellut keskustelun muualle, tosin vain siksi aikaa, että Iwa oli innostunut kertomaan toista tarinaa keskenään kilpailevista velhoklaaneista.

Seuraavan päivän iltapäivänä he kuitenkin pääsivät viimein perille Kamomeen. Iwan johdolla he suuntasivat muiden tekemään väliaikaiseen leiriin vähän matkan päähän kylästä, metsän peittämille kukkuloille, joilta avautui kaunis näköala itse kylään ja sen toisella puolella siintävälle merelle.

"Kuka tämä on?" olivat Ryuun ensimmäiset sanat kun hän näki seurueen saapuvan paikalle ja huomasi Azusan perässä kävelevän Kiran. Azusa vilkaisi vihreätukkaista miestä olkansa yli ja nyökäytti päätään hieman, kehottaen näin Kiraa tulemaan lähemmäs.

"Tämä on Kira. Onimaru oli vangittuna kun menin Kirigakureen ja Kirasta oli suuri apu Onimarun vapauttamisessa. Jos sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, voisimme ottaa hänet mukaan. Uskon hänestä olevan apua saaren valtauksessa", Azusa esitteli Kiran ja kertoi lyhyesti Kirigakuressa kohtaamastaan ongelmasta. Hänen puhuessaan Ryuu katseli miestä arvioivan näköisenä.

"Kerrohan Kira... mitä sinä osaat?" Ryuu kysyi hetken painostavan hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Kira näytti aavistuksen hermostuneelta, mutta piti kuitenkin ihailtavasti äänensä hallinnassa kun vastasi.

"Kykenen käyttämään räjähtävää savea", Kira vastasi lyhyesti. Ryuun kasvoille levisi tyytyväiseltä vaikuttava ilme, kun tämä lopulta nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi.

"Hyvä on, pääset osaksi ryhmäämme. Olet oikein sopiva korvaaja Arakille, jonka menetimme kaksi vuotta sitten", Ryuu totesi tyytyväisenä. Pian tämän ilme kuitenkin vakavoitui hieman.

"Sinulle on kuitenkin tehtävä sinettini kuten muillekin lähimmille alaisilleni. Näytä olkapääsi", Ryuu sanoi seuraavaksi. Tietäen mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi, Azusa astui valmiiksi Kiran taakse kun tämä siirsi yllään olevan paidan hihaa niin että saattoi näyttää olkapäänsä Ryuulle kuten pyydettiin. Osittain hän olisi halunnut estää Ryuuta puremasta koska tiesi millaista kipua sinetin muodostuminen aiheuttaisi. Samalla hän kuitenkin ymmärsi miksi se oli tarpeellista. Sinetti oli Ryuun ainoa keinoa varmistaa lähimpien alaistensa uskollisuus ja samalla myös keino varmistaa, että sinetin saaja oli tarpeeksi vahva ollakseen osa ryhmää. Kuten Ryuu itsekin oli hänelle aiemmin kertonut, vain yksi kymmenestä ylipäätään selvisi hengissä. Sinetin viimein muodostuttua, Ryuu irrotti hampaansa Kiran olkapäästä ja Azusa otti maahan kaatuvan miehen vastaan, estäen tätä lyömästä päätään kovin pahasti. Hetken verran vaikutti siltä, että Kira yritti sinnitellä tajuissaan, mutta pian tämä kuitenkin menetti tajunsa. Ryuun avustuksella hän kantoi maahan kaatuneen Kiran varjoon erään puun alle, missä tämä voisi levätä siihen asti, että palaisi tajuihinsa. Varsinaista tarvetta hoitamiselle ei ollut, sillä kuten Azusa itsekin aikoinaan, Kira toipuisi kyllä sinetin saamisesta itsekseen jos vain selviäisi siitä. Ja jos ei selviäsi, edes hänen lääkintätekniikkansa eivät voisi kuin korkeintaan hidastaa väistämätöntä.

"Rikimaru ja Ishin, käykää järjestämässä meille kyyti ensimmäiseen laivaan joka lähtee täältä Jiro-saarelle. Lähdemme matkaan heti kun mahdollista. Kirikaze ja Iwa, teidän vastuullanne on varusteiden hankkiminen, aseita, pillereitä ja kaikkea muuta on oltava varmasti riittävästi...", Ryuu alkoi ohjeistaa alaisiaan ja oli jo kääntymässä jättääkseen Azusan pitämään silmällä tajutonta ryhmän jäsentä, kun yllättäen Azusa pisti merkille jotain Ryuun liikkeissä ja siristi hieman epäluuloisesti silmiään. Ennen kuin Ryuu oli ehtinyt kauas, Azusa oli noussut seisomaan ja ottanut muutaman nopean askelen Ryuun vierelle, samalla laskien kätensä miehen olkapäälle. Kätensä alla tuntuvan sävähdyksen ja Ryuun kasvoilla lyhyen hetken ajan näkyvästä ilmeestä Azusa arvasi huomanneensa oikein.

"Ja sinä istut siihen missä oletkin. Vaikka päästinkin sinut hakemaan Rikimarua yksin niin vammasi tarvitsevat vielä hoitoa", Azusa keskeytti Ryuun käskynjaon. Ryuu vilkaisi häntä olkansa ylitse kuin haluten väittää vastaan, mutta lopulta pyöräytti vain silmiään liioitellun turhautuneesti ja risti käsivartensa, samalla kun istuutui alas. Muiden lähtiessä suorittamaan Ryuun näille antamia tehtäviä, Azusa istuutui Ryuun taakse ja asetti kätensä tämän selkää vasten, niin että saattoi ryhtyä käymään Ryuulla edellisellä kerralla olleita vammoja läpi. Sillä välin leiriin jääneet Kyosaburo ja Onimaru puolestaan asettuivat hiljaa jutellen vartioimaan heidän väliaikaista leiriään, samalla hiljaa jotain jutellen ja huoltaen välineitään.

Huolimatta siitä, ettei Azusa ollut viimeksi kyennyt parantamaan Ryuun vammoja täysin, ne olivat alkaneet parantua luonnostaan jopa ihailtavan hyvin. Tästä huolimatta siellä täällä oli kuitenkin vielä hänen huomiotaan kaipaavia vammoja, joihin Azusa ryhtyikin saman tien ohjaamaan chakraansa, nopeuttaakseen ja auttaakseen kyseisten vammojen paranemista. Etenkin Ryuun toinen olkapää vaikutti hänen käsiensä alla ärtyneeltä ja käytyään vähemmän vakavat ongelmakohdat läpi, Azusa keskittyikin täysin olkapäähän.

"Anna kun arvaan, menit taistelemaan puolikuntoisena?" Azusa kysyi, mihin Ryuu vain tuhahti vastaukseksi, kuin ei olisi pitänyt asiaa kovinkaan pahana virheenä paranemisensa kannalta.

"Oli pakko", Ryuu anoi lyhyesti, haluamatta selvästikään kertoa taistelusta sen tarkemmin. Azusa päästi suustaan hiljaisen huokauksen, mutta ei sanonut kuitenkaan mitään. Ryuu vaikutti sentään itsekin käsittävän, että puolikuntoisena taisteleminen oli ollut virhe, joten oli turha ruveta torumaan miestä enää tässä vaiheessa kun vahinko oli jo tapahtunut.

"Katsokin ettet rasita itseäsi ennen kuin pääsemme Jiro-saarelle. Sinun on levättävä, jotta olisit täysissä voimissasi perille päästyämme", Azusa sanoi lopuksi saatuaan Ryuun olkapään viimein parempaan kuntoon. Ryuu tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja noustuaan seisomaan mies käveli pitämään vahtia leirin reunalle ja odottamaan asioille lähettämiensä alaisten paluuta.

Rikimarun ja Ishinin tullessa noin tuntia myöhemmin takaisin, nämä ilmoittivat saaneensa seurueelle kyydin aamulla lähtevästä rahtialuksesta. Myös Kirikaze ja Iwa palasivat pian tämän jälkeen varusteiden kanssa, joita olivat lähteneet noutamaan. Jokainen ryhmän jäsenistä saikin mukaansa heittoaseita, räjähdelappuja ja muuta tarpeellista sisältävän käärön. Lisäksi Azusalle varattuun kääröön oli sinetöity melkoinen määrä erilaisia palautumista edistäviä pillereitä ja muita lääkintätarpeita, joita nainen saattaisi saaren valtauksen aikana tarvita.

Varusteiden jaon jälkeen he eivät kuitenkaan voineet muuta kuin jäädä odottamaan seuraavaa aamua, kuka pelaten muiden kanssa korttia sivummalla, kuka taas pitäen vahtia puiden oksilla. Azusa itse vietti suuren osan ajasta käymällä läpi mitä hänellä oli kääröön sinetöityjen varusteidensa lisäksi ja järjestäessä varusteensa valmiiksi. Aika ajoin hän tarkisti myös miten Kira voi ja koska mies edelleen hengitti, Azusa arveli, että tämä tulisi selviämään sinetin muodostumisesta, vaikka saattaisikin joutua vielä Jiro-saarelle päästyään jäämään sivuun taistelusta.

Yön laskeutuessa, ryhmän jäsenet alkoivat käydä kukin vuorollaan levolle, yhden jäädessä pitämään vahtia. Azusalle osuikin yön viimeinen vahtivuoro, kunnes auringon noustessa oli aika herättää muut ryhmän jäsenet. Jokaisen kerättyä omat varusteensa ja Kirikazen nostettua Kiran selkäänsä, seurue suuntasi kohti Kamomen satamaa ja siellä odottavaa laivaa, joka pian heidän saapumisensa jälkeen lähti seilaamaan merelle. Ryuun johdolla he valitsivat itselleen lopulta paikan ruumasta, missä he olisivat mahdollisimman vähän miehistön tiellä, näiden hääriessä kukin tehtävissään kannella. Sikäli kuin kapteenia olisi uskominen, laiva olisi perillä Jiro-saarella jo samana iltana, mikäli tuulet vain olisivat heille suotuisat.

Varmistuttuaan siitä, että he saisivat olla rauhassa, Ryuu viittasi alaisiaan tulemaan lähemmäs ja otti samalla varusteidensa joukosta esille Jiro-saaren kartan, johon oli tehnyt joitain merkintöjä sinne tänne. Azusan katsellessa karttaa Onimaru ja Ishinin välistä, Ryuu alkoi vaimealla äänellä käydä läpi suunnitelmaa, jonka mukaan heidän oli tarkoitus toimia, kunhan he pääsisivät perille.

"Kirikaze ja Iwa, te kaksi olette pari sillä pystytte lähitaistelijoina tukemaan toisianne paremmin kuin jos määräisin teidät pariksi jonkun ninjutsua käyttävän kanssa. Onimaru ja Rikimaru ovat toinen pari, Kyosaburo ja Kira taas kolmas, tietenkin sillä oletuksella, että Kira herää siihen mennessä, että voimme aloittaa operaation. Minä taas otan Ishinin mukaani", Ryuu jakoi parit ja käänsi sitten viimeisenä huomionsa Azusaan. Koska heitä oli pariton määrä, oli hän lääkintäninjana jäänyt ilman paria ja Azusa arveli jo tietävänsä miksi. Sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään, nainen antoi Ryuun jatkaa puhumista.

"Azusa taas toimii yksin. Perinteinen strategia olisi asettaa lääkintäninja vahvimman parin suojelukseen, mutta koska kykenet pitämään itsestäsi huolen tuulitekniikoiden avulla, pääset yksin nopeammin liikkumaan kuin minun ja Ishinin kanssa. Sinun tehtäväsi on antaa meidän muiden hoitaa hyökkääminen ja heti kun joku ryhmä tarvitsee lääkintää, kutsumme sinua paikalle astraalitekniikan välityksellä. Tämän jälkeen tehtäväsi on vain saapua ilmoitettuun sijaintiin hoitamaan vammat ja jatkat siitä tarpeen vaatiessa jonkun toisen parin luokse, taikka vetäydyt kauemmaksi taistelusta", Ryuu selosti suunnitelmansa. Kellään ei ollut mitään tätä tehtävänjakoa vastaan ja niinpä Ryuu jatkoi suunnitelman läpikäymistä.

"Jos tosiaan olemme perillä illalla, kuten kapteenimme lupasi, lepäämme vielä aamuun asti, jotta Kira saa aikaa herätä. Aloitamme hyökkäyksen juuri ennen auringonnousua", Ryuu kertoi ja nyökäytti sitten päätään Kiraa kohti, joka oli kannettu tajuttomana laivan kyytiin ja lepäsi nyt rauhallisesti takanaan oleviin isoihin säkkeihin nojaten.

"Kylän perällä sijaitseva linnake palvelee tietojeni mukaan saarella olevien Konohan ninjojen tukikohtana. Saadaksemme saaren hallintaamme meidän on siis vallattava linnake. Aloitamme satamasta ja levittäydymme eliminoimaan vartijat kylästä ennen kuin jatkamme itse linnakkeen kimppuun, sillä en halua että joudumme linnakkeen puolustajien ja itse kylässä olevien joukkojen väliin taistelun alkaessa. Ajatukseni on että Kirikaze ja Iwa hoitavat vartijat täältä kylän reunalta, Onimaru ja Rikimaru taas hoitavat keskustan kun taas Kyosaburolle ja Kiralle jää toinen laita. Minä ja Ishin menemme suoraan linnakkeelle ja estämme siellä olevia pääsemästä kylään tovereidensa avuksi", Ryuu kertoi suunnitelmansa.

"Viimeisenä korostan vielä sitä, että haluan teidän välttävän siviiliuhreja. Jos aiomme saada saaren onnistuneesti hallintaan, meidän on valtauksen jälkeen voitettava siviilien luottamus puolellemme ja se ei onnistu mikäli taistelun tuoksinassa iskemme heitä siinä missä Konohan ninjojakin. Eikä muutenkaan näytä hyvältä jos vahingoitamme tulevan ninjakylämme asukkaita. Kysyttävää?" Ryuu päätti suunnitelman läpikäymisen ja antoi sitten katseensa kiertää alaisissaan.

"Entä siinä vaiheessa kun olemme puhdistaneet kylän vartijoista ja pääsemme linnakkeelle?" Kyosaburo kysyi ja vilkaisi terävästi Ryuuta kääntäessään katseensa tämän kasvoihin kartasta joka oli levitetty heidän eteensä.

"Kun pääsette linnakkeelle, tapaamme sen muureilla. Jos kaikki sujuu kuten pitää, linnakkeella olevat joukot vetäytyvät sisälle kunhan minä ja Ishin olemme harventaneet heidän rivejään riittävästi. Kunhan kaikki ovat linnakkeella, murtaudumme sen sisälle ja hajaannumme kahteen ryhmään jotka jaan vasta paikan päällä. Toinen ryhmä pysyy linnakkeen ulkopuolella ja estää ketään pääsemästä pakoon. Toinen ryhmä taas etenee puhdistamaan linnakkeen sisätilat. Azusan tehtävä on pysyä pihalle jäävän ryhmän kanssa. Jos tarvitsemme lääkintätaitojasi sisällä, kutsumme sinua paikalle", Ryuu ohjeisti heitä hyökkäyksen toisen osan suhteen.

Kun kaikki alkoi tässä kohtaa olla ryhmän jäsenille selvää, Ryuu antoi heille luvan hajaantua. Muutaman jäädessä lepäämään ruumaan, osa puolestaan lähti kannelle nauttimaan kauniista säästä. Azusa itse jäi tarkistamaan Kiran voinnin ja havaitessaan tämän hengittävän edelleen tasaisesti, hän alkoi olla melko varma siitä, että mies heräisi jossain kohtaa matkan aikana. Jättäen miehen kuitenkin tällä erää rauhaan, Azusa siirtyi seuraavaksi Ryuun viereen ja kosketti merkitsevästi tämän olkapäätä.

"Tarvitseeko minua nyt koko ajan olla hoitamassa kuin jotain pentua...", Ryuu jupisi hiljaa. Vastaukseksi Azusa päästi huvittuneen hymähdykseen.

"Tarvitsee. Ellet sitten halua että se ärtyy uudestaan?" nainen sanoi. Tätä seurasi lyhyt hiljaisuus, kunnes Ryuu viimein päästi liioitellun turhautuneen huokauksen ja kääntyi hieman, niin että Azusa saattoi tunnustella olkapäätä. Enää Ryuu ei tuntunut aristavan kosketusta samalla tavalla kuin edellisenä päivänä, mutta varmuuden vuoksi Azusa ohjasi vielä hieman parantavaa chakraa olkapäähän.

"Se vaikuttaa parantuvan hyvin. Luulen, että se on aamulla täysin käyttökelpoinen taas", Azusa sanoi.

"Ei siis enää tarkistuksia?" Ryuu varmisti häneltä ja vilkaisi häntä kysyvästi, samalla kun kääntyi jälleen ja nojautui takaisin ruuman seinää vasten.

"Ei ainakaan tällä erää. Voin toki tarkistaa illalla jos välttämättä haluat?" Azusa totesi, samalla kun nousi seisomaan, mennäkseen itsekin kannelle.

"Jätän väliin", Ryuu totesi, eikä Azusa voinut olla hymyilemättä, lähes kärsivän kuuloiselle sävylle, kuin olisi mieluummin antanut tehdä ihan mitä tahansa muuta.

oOo

Azusa vietti suuren osan päivästä kannella nauttien vain auringosta ja kasvoille puhaltavasta merituulesta. Sivusilmällä hän seurasi välillä myös Onimarun, Kirikazen ja Iwan välistä noppapeliä, joka aika ajoin uhkasi kuitenkin keskeytyä Iwan innostuessa kertomaan toinen toistaan uskomattomampia tarinoita jotka kilpailivat samassa sarjassa tuon aiemmin kertoman apinatarinan kanssa. Tällä kertaa tarinan epäkohtiin oli Onimarun sijaan tarttumassa Kyosaburo, mutta Kirikazen onnistui kuitenkin kerta toisensa jälkeen johdattaa keskustelu tarinasta muualle, minkä jälkeen noppapeli taas jatkui aina seuraavaan omituiseen tarinaan asti.

Illan alkaessa hämärtyä, Azusa vetäytyi takaisin kannen alle tarkistamaan Kiran voinnin. Hänen poissa ollessaan mies oli herännyt, mutta kiitos laivan keinumisen, tämä näytti kuitenkin nyt pahoinvoivalta eikä asiaa varmaan auttanut myöskään päänsärky josta Azusa tiesi Kiran varmasti kärsivän. Hän muisti edelleen aivan liiankin hyvin, kuinka heikoksi oli itse tuntenut olonsa sen jälkeen kun oli saanut sinetin. Azusa oli aikeissa ryhtyä lievittämään päänsärkyä mukanaan olevilla lääkkeillä, mutta Kiran pyynnöstä, hän kuitenkin jätti sen lopulta tekemättä ja auttoi sen sijaan miehen ylös kannelle. Saadessaan raitista ilmaa Kira vaikuttikin siltä, että tämän olo parani hieman, joten Azusa jäi suosiolla tämän kanssa kannelle, aina siihen asti, että he viimein näkivät määränpäänään olevan kylän valot horisontissa.

Huolimatta siitä, että kylä oli jo ilmestynyt näköpiiriin, kesti kuitenkin oman aikansa saavuttaa kylä, sillä illan mittaan tuuli oli kääntynyt ja eteneminen oli hidasta. Lopulta laiva kuitenkin pääsi kyllin lähelle kylän satamaa, jotta köydet saatettiin heittää rantaan. Miehistön alkaessa valmistautua kyydissään olevan lastin purkamiseen Ryuu seuraajineen kokoontui kannelle. Kun laskusilta viimein laskettiin, Ryuu lähti ensimmäisten joukossa poistumaan laivasta ja miehen johdolla he lopulta suuntasivat yhteen sataman lähettyville rakennetuista majataloista.

Joksikin aikaa seurue jäikin majatalon alakertaan viettämään iltaa, kunnes yksi kerrallaan he alkoivat valua pois paikalta lepäämään ennen aamulla alkavaa operaatiota. Huolimatta siitä että poistui nukkumaan ensimmäisten joukossa, Azusasta tuntui, silti kuin ei olisi nukkunut silmällistäkään, kun Ishin kävi aamulla herättämässä hänet ja kehotti tulemaan ulos kun olisi valmis. Suunnatessaan nopeiden aamutoimien jälkeen vähin äänin majatalon ulkopuolelle hän sai huomata Ryuun ja Onimarun olevan ensimmäisinä paikalla. Hetken ajaksi Azusa pysähtyi ovelle katsomaan kaksikkoa, joka oli selin häneen, eikä hän voinut olla miettimättä voisiko tämä todella onnistua. Ryuu oli toki onnistunut keräämään ympärilleen joukon toinen toistaan kyvykkäämpiä ninjoja, mutta heitä oli silti vain yhdeksän kokonaista kylää vastaan.

"Ovatko kaikki valmiina?" Ryuu kysyi, kun kaikki olivat tullet ulos. Azusa vilkaisi Kiran suuntaan, harkiten pitäisikö hänen ehdottaa, että Kira jäisi vielä joksikin aikaa sivuun, mutta tuli lopulta siihen tulokseen, että siihen tuskin olisi tarvetta. Kira taistelisi kuitenkin parina Kyosaburon kanssa ja puolikuntoisenakin tämä kykenisi varmasti hyödyntämään Kyosaburon tekemiä genjutsuja.

"Valmiina ollaan", Onimaru murahti, käsi kärsimättömästi miekan kahvalla. Vastaus sai Ryuun kasvoille kohoamaan tyytyväisen hymyn, kuin tämä olisi jo ollut varma voitostaan.

"Aloitetaan", Ryuu antoi lähtökäskyn. Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin kaikki olivat siirtyneet jo kylän talojen katoille ja lähtivät kukin etenemään kohti itselleen edellisenä päivänä määrättyä aluetta. Myös Azusa hyppäsi katoille, voidakseen tarkkailla kylää mahdollisimman korkealta. Ryuun ohjeiden mukaisesti hän antoi kuitenkin muiden mennä edeltä ja jäi taustalle odottamaan. Häntä tuskin tarvittaisiin vielä ensimmäisen parin tunnin aikana, mutta sen jälkeen oli paras valmistautua siihen, että hänellä tulisi olemaan kädet täynnä töitä taisteluvammojen paikkaamisessa.

Kuten Azusa oli arvannut, ensimmäisen tunnin aikana hänen apuaan ei tarvittu, sillä aluksi satamasta hajaantuneet taistelijat onnistuivat salamurhaamaan kylässä olevia ninjoja yksi kerrallaan kenenkään huomaamatta. Vähitellen vastapuoli alkoi kuitenkin päästä vihille siitä, että jotain oli meneillään. Pienen kylän rauhallinen aamu rikkoutui lopulta varsin kovaääniseen pamaukseen ja hetkeä myöhemmin Azusa näki kylän toiselta laidalta kohoavan savupatsaan, merkkinä siitä, että jotain oli räjähtänyt.

_"Varmaan Kira"_ , Azusa arveli, pohtiessaan kuka oli aiheuttanut räjähdyksen. Nyt kun taistelu oli alkanut, Azusa päätti, että olisi aika laskeutua katolta alas. Näin hän voisi pysytellä tästä eteenpäin näkymättömissä aina siihen asti, että häntä tarvittaisiin. Naisen suunnitelmat eivät kuitenkaan menneet aivan kuten hän olisi halunnut, sillä hän oli tuskin ehtinyt vetäytyä näkyvistä kun yllättäen hänen valitsemansa kuja alkoi täyttyä savusta, kun joku heitti hänen eteensä savupommin. Vaistomaisesti nainen teki käsimerkin ja muodosti ympärilleen tuulipyörteen. Tätä seurasi äänekäs kolina, kun hänen selustaansa pyrkinyt vastustaja lensi tuulen voimasta taaksepäin ja rysähti sitten alas kujalla olevien jäteastioiden päälle.

Hetken ajaksi Azusa laajensi tuulipyörrettään jotta sai savun hälvenemään ja vasta tämän jälkeen hän päästi tekniikkansa laantumaan ja käännähti ympäri nähdäkseen, kuka hänen kimppuunsa oli yrittänyt. Vastustajan alkaessa kömpiä ylös roskien seasta, Azusa huomasi tämän olevan nainen ja heti noustuaan tämä teki jo käsimerkin ennen kuin Azusa ehti estää. Seuraavassa hetkessä Azusa huomasi kuinka kaikki ympäristön äänet alkoivat ensin vaimentua hänen korvissaan ja katosivat sitten kokonaan. Tämän jälkeen myös vastustaja katosi hänen silmistään jonkin tekniikan voimin.

Jälleen kerran Azusa muodosti tuulipyörteen ympärilleen ja vaikka hän ei enää kuullut mitään, hän näki kuitenkin silmäkulmastaan kuinka lähelle ehtinyt vastustaja lennähti pyörteen voimasta kauemmas. Päästäessään pyörteen taas laantumaan, jotta voisi iskeä jollain hyökkäystekniikalla, Azusa tunsi yllättäen kovan nyrkiniskun selässään. Lyönti sai hänet lennähtämään pitkin pituuttaan maahan ja noustessaan ylös hän vilkaisi olkansa yli taakseen, vain huomatakseen, että seinää päin lentänyt vastustaja olikin hänen takanaan.

_"Miten?"_ Azusa ajatteli itsekseen. Vastustajan ei olisi millään pitänyt kyetä kasaamaan itseään noin nopeasti. Oli selvää, että nainen oli hämännyt häntä jotenkin ja ensimmäiseksi hän epäilikin oliko osunut jonkinlaiseen klooniin. Azusa hylkäsi idean kuitenkin nopeasti. Hän oli varma, että oli pyörteellään osunut oikeaan kohteeseen, sillä vastustaja ei ollut osuman saatuaan hajonnut pieneksi savupilveksi kuten klooni yleensä. Ehkä olisi parempi yrittää vain hyökätä ja katsoa miten vastustaja siihen reagoisi, sillä se voisi auttaa häntä ymmärtämään, mistä äskeisessä tempussa oli ollut kysymys.

Nopeasti Azusa keräsi chakraa käteensä ja vapautti siitä pyörremyrskyn kohti vastustajaansa, joka virnuili hänelle itsevarmasti, kuin olisi sanattomasti vihjannut, ettei hänellä ollut minkäänlaisia voitonmahdollisuuksia. Azusan iloksi hänen pyörremyrskynsä kuitenkin pyyhki hymyn naisen kasvoilta ja paiskasi tämän aina kujan toiseen päähän asti. Samalla hetkellä Azusa tunsi kuitenkin potkun osuvan ohimoonsa, sillä seurauksella, että hän paiskautui vuorostaan toisella puolellaan olevan talon seinää vasten. Kohottaessaan iskun jäljiltä hieman pökertyneenä katseensa siihen suuntaan josta potku oli tullut, hän sai huomata vastustajansa päässeen jälleen hänen lähelleen ja iskeneen sivulta. Hetken verran Azusa epäili, kykenikö nainen käyttämään chakraportteja kuten Kirikaze, sillä tämä turvautui iskiessään selkeästi enemmän taijutsuun kuin mihinkään muuhun. Käydessään kuitenkin tähänastisen taistelun mielessään läpi, Azusa arveli pääsevänsä vihdoinkin jyvälle vastustajansa kyvyistä.

_"Genjutsua... ehkä"_ , Azusa ajatteli. Luultavasti hän oli tuulipyörteen ja pyörremyrskyn avulla koko ajan iskenytkin vain harhakuvaa, jonka pelkästään hänen silmänsä kykenivät näkemään ja sillä välin oikea vastustaja iski häntä aivan päinvastaisesta suunnasta. Tämä arvaus selitti myös sen, miksi hän ei kyennyt kuulemaan mitään. Harhojen avulla naisen tarkoitus oli luultavasti estää häntä kuulemasta askelia ja siten tämä onnistuneesti esti häntä päättelemästä oikean vastustajan sijaintia.

Seuraava kysymys kuitenkin oli, miten hän käyttäisi tätä tietoa hyväkseen? Jos hän vain purkaisi genjutsun yltään noin vain, oli enemmän kuin todennäköistä, että nainen vain loisi uusia harhoja hänen päänsä menoksi ja se pitäisi jotenkin estää. Miten hän voisi siis heikentää vastustajaansa? Hän olisi voinut yrittää luoda tuulen, joka leikkaamisen sijaan saisi vastustajan menettämään chakraansa, mutta tuli kuitenkin pian siihen tulokseen, että nykyisen harhakuvan ollessa edelleen hänen yllään, hyökkäys osuisi luultavasti vain harhakuvaan. Olisi turvauduttava johonkin muuhun tekniikkaan.

Pitäen valppaasti vastustajaansa silmällä, Azusa painoi selkänsä talon seinää vasten ja tunsi sitten kuinka hänen varustevyöllään oleva, Raizon antama ensiapulaukku litistyi hieman hänen ja seinän välissä. Tämä sai hänen päähänsä vihdoinkin kohoamaan käyttökelpoisen idean. Nopeasti Azusa vei kätensä ensiapulaukulle ja puristi sitten nyrkkiinsä pienen savupommin. Kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään tavallinen savupommi vaan yksi Raizon kehittämistä kaasumaisista myrkyistä, jonka mies oli pakannut hänen mukaansa. Azusa oli iloinen siitä, että mies oli osannut varautua hänen puolestaan, sillä vaikka hän tiesikin useimpien Raizon sekoitusten reseptin ei hänellä ollut Kusagakuresta lähtönsä jälkeen ollut aikaa sekoittaa myrkkyjä itse.

Saatuaan savupommin käteensä, Azusa ei aikaillut vaan heitti sen hetkeäkään epäröimättä maahan. Savupommi poksahti rikki, mutta kun savua ei tullut ulos, oli vastustajan vuoro virnistää ja Azusa loihti kasvoilleen hätääntyneen näköisen ilmeen, saadakseen vastustajansa uskomaan, ettei mitään vaaraa ollut. Samalla hän muodosti päänsä ympärille pienen, hädin tuskin silmillä havaittavan ilmapyörteen, jonka tarkoitus oli estää väritöntä kaasua joutumasta hänen omiin keuhkoihinsa.

"Voi, etpä taidakaan päästä nyt pakoon?" Azusa kuuli vastustajan äänen rikkovan hiljaisuuden hänen korvissaan. Ääni oli kuitenkin jälleen yksi harha, sillä se tuntui tulevan ikään kuin sen olisi sanonut monta ihmistä kuorossa, monelta eri suunnalta. Sanojen perusteella kuulosti siltä, kuin vastustaja olisi odottanut savupommin olleen suutari koska näkyvää savua ei tullut ja se oli ollut Azusan tarkoituskin. Hänen ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan kun hänen edessään näkyvä genjutsu alkoi hajota ja vastustaja katosi kangastuksen tavoin ilmaan. Oikea vastustaja sen sijaan tuli näkyviin hänen vasemmalla puolellaan ja tämä otti yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan tukea talon seinästä, kun myrkky alkoi vaikuttaa ja esti väliaikaisesti naista käyttämästä chakraansa. Samalla myös hänen kuulonsa palasi normaaliksi ja hän saattoi kuulla naisen hengityksen, tuulen suhinan ja kaikki muutkin ympäristön äänet.

"Puhu vain omasta puolestasi", Azusa vastasi ja alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä liioitellun hitaasti. Vastustaja nielaisi ja lähti perääntymään, mutta tämä ei ehtinyt ottaa montaa askelta, kun Azusa sai tekniikkansa valmiiksi. Yhtä nopeaa puhallusta myöhemmin, Azusan suusta lähti liikkeelle tuuliammus, joka syöksyi ilman halki ja osui sitten koko voimallaan vastustajan kasvoihin. Tämä paiskautui maahan ja vajosi tajuttomaksi lähes välittömästi. Edelleen varuillaan, siltä varalta, että tämä olisi taas yksi yritys huijata hänen aistejaan, Azusa käveli lähemmäs ja kyykistyi sitten naisen kohdalla iskemään kunain tämän kaulaan. Hän ei pitänyt tarpeettomasta tappamisesta, mutta jos he aikoivat onnistua kylän valtaamisessa, he eivät voisi ottaa yhdenkään vastustajan suhteen sitä riskiä, että nämä ilmestyisivät myöhemmin uudestaan heidän kimppuunsa.

Azusa oli vasta nousemassa seisomaan, kun hänen eteensä aavistuksen läpinäkyvä kuvajainen Kirikazesta, kun tämä otti häneen yhteyttä astraalitekniikan välityksellä.

"Tarvitsen sinua. Kylän itäisellä laidalla", Kirikaze sanoi lyhyesti, ennen kuin kuvajainen katosi. Tuhlaamatta aikaa, Azusa ponnisti vauhtia ja hyppäsi kujalta takaisin talojen katoille. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä Kirikazella oli hätänä, mutta äänensävyn perusteella, hänen olisi pidettävä kiirettä ja ehdittävä paikalle, ennen kuin mitään peruuttamatonta tapahtuisi.


	12. Ryuun tunnustus

Azusan päästessä kylän itäiselle laidalle, hänellä kesti hetken verran löytää Kirikaze. Lopulta hän pääsi kuitenkin kyllin lähelle kuullakseen taistelun äänet kauempaa ja taistelua lähestyessään hän huomasi vilahduksen tummanpunaisista hiuksista eräällä kadulla. Iwaa ei näkynyt missään, mutta äänien perusteella taistelu oli kerääntynyt tämän ympärille ja Kirikaze oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden vetäytyäkseen kauemmas Azusan saapumista varten. Azusan laskeutuessa katolta maan tasalle, Kirikaze vajosi juuri toisen polvensa varaan, luultavasti kaiken chakransa kuluttaneena. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti tehdä mitään, kaksikon eteen ilmestyi pitkä ja hintelä mies joka alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä. Azusalle ei jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin heilauttaa viuhkaansa, puolustaakseen itseään ja Kirikazea. Voimakas, kaiken tieltään leikkaava myrsky, pakotti paikalle tulleen vastustajan keskeyttämään tekniikkansa suorittamisen ja paiskasi tämän hieman taaksepäin. Tästä huolimatta vastustajan onnistui kuitenkin pysyä pystyssä, mikä osoitti, että ulkonäöstään huolimatta, mies oli tasokkaampi taistelija kuin Azusan aiemmin kohtaama ninja.

"Ole varovainen... hän käyttää ötököitä", Kirikaze onnistui sanomaan väsyneesti hänen takaansa. Azusa vilkaisi Kirikazea hieman ihmeissään, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. Hän ei ollut koskaan kohdannut ötököiden avulla taistelevaa ninjaa, mutta oli kuitenkin kuullut monesti näistä kerrottavia tarinoita. Sen perusteella mitä hän tiesi, nämä ninjat antoivat ötököiden asua kehossaan ja syödä chakraansa. Vastineeksi nämä chakraa syövät ötökät olivat ninjalle avuksi taistelussa ja tottelivat tämän antamia käskyjä. Tämä tieto ainakin selitti miksi Kirikaze näytti noin uupuneelta. Mitä ilmeisimmin tämän miehen ohjaamat ötökät olivat syöneet jo ison osan Kirikazen chakrasta.

"Ei hätää. Olen Ishinin jälkeen luultavasti paras henkilö hoitelemaan hänet", Azusa vastasi Kirikazelle. Lähitaistelu ei tämän vastustajan kanssa tulisi kysymykseen. Sen sijaan hän voisi kuitenkin tällä kertaa huoletta turvautua tuuleensa, joka luultavasti leikkaisi ison osan ötököistä kahtia. Myös vastustaja itse taisi tiedostaa tämän, sillä Azusa pisti merkille kuinka tämä vilkuili varautuneen näköisenä hänen viuhkaansa. Päättäen hoitaa tämän nopeasti, Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa uudelleen, mutta naisen yllätykseksi mies ohjasikin ötököitään eteensä sen sijaan, että olisi pyrkinyt suojaamaan näitä jonkinlaista yllätyshyökkäystä varten. Aluksi nainen kurtisti hieman kulmiaan, miettien mistä oli kyse, mutta tajusi sitten tuulensa alkavan laantua ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt saada juuri minkäänlaista vahinkoa vastustajan edessä pörräävään ötökkäparveen.

_"Ne syövät hyökkäyksessä olevaa chakraa!"_ Azusa ajatteli seuratessaan kuinka hänen tuulensa lopulta laantui kunnon hyökkäyksen sijaan lempeäksi puhuriksi. Tajuten kuitenkin ettei nyt ollut aikaa olla vaikuttunut vastustajan kyvyistä, Azusa päätti yrittää toisenlaista taktiikkaa. uusi viuhkanheilautus ja tällä kertaa vastustajaa ja tämän ötököitä lähtikin tuuli, joka mennessään puhaltaisi myös osan näiden chakrasta pois. Hetken vaikutti uhkaavasti siltä, että ötökät söisivät vain tämänkin tekniikan olemattomiin, mutta pian Azusa pisti kuitenkin merkille, kuinka osa ötököistä alkoi tippua kuolleena maahan, ilmeisesti heikompien yksilöiden jouduttua kaikesta huolimatta hänen tekniikkansa uhriksi. Tämä oli kieltämättä lupaavaa, mutta tällä tavoin hän vain väsyttäisi itsensä, sillä välin kun vastustaja tuottaisi kehonsa sisällä vain uusia ötököitä. Hänen oli keksittävä vastustajan pään menoksi jotain muuta kuin yrittää itse viedä ötököiltä niiden syömää chakraa.

"Onko sinulla yhtään chakraa jäljellä?" Azusa kysyi Kirikazelta ja vilkaisi tätä silmäkulmastaan.

"Vain hyvin vähän. Ehkä yhteen hyökkäykseen", mies vastasi ja vaikutti siltä, että oli pahoillaan kun ei voinut olla enempää hyödyksi. Azusa kuitenkin hymyili tälle rohkaisevasti. Yksi hyökkäys olisi enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Koko aikana vastustaja ei ollut pyrkinyt lähitaisteluun, mikä viittasi siihen, ettei tämä olisi kovin vahvoilla, jos Kirikaze vain saisi tilaisuuden päästä lähelle.

"Älä huoli, se on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi. Kun annan merkin, niin hyökkää kaikin voimin ja iske hänet pois pelistä", Azusa sanoi ja suuntasi katseensa takaisin eteenpäin. Azusa päästi suustaan keskittyneen henkäyksen ja alkoi sitten puhaltaa, samalla painaen kämmenensä yhteen. Hetkeen ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan mitään, mutta vähitellen hänen eteensä alkoi kuitenkin muodostua kirkkaasti hohtava kiekko joka muodostui hyvin tiiviiksi pakatusta tuulichakrasta. Hän pisti merkille, että ötökät alkoivat liikehtiä levottomasti ja hymyili hieman itsekseen. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, mitä enemmän chakraa, sen nälkäisemmäksi ötökät tuntuivat käyvän. Nälkä tosiaan taisi kasvaa syödessä, kuten sanottiin. Myös vastustaja näytti huomaavan, että jokin oli vialla ja hätäisesti mies päätyi ojentamaan kätensä Azusaa kohti, sillä seurauksella, että tämän käytössä vielä toistaiseksi olevat ötökät lähtivät syöksymään valtavana parvena Azusaa kohti. Nainen ei kuitenkaan laukaissut tekniikkaansa vielä.

"Laukaise se!" Kirikaze huusi hänen takaansa, varmana siitä, että he joutuisivat kohta ötökkäparven ruuaksi. Azusa kuitenkin odotti ja laukaisi tekniikkansa vasta viime hetkellä, mutta ei kuitenkaan suoraan ötökkäparvea kohti. Sen hän oli jo havainnut turhaksi. Sen sijaan nainen laukaisi tekniikkansa ylöspäin, sillä seurauksella, että hyökkäyskäskyn saaneet hyönteiset lähtivät lentämään hänen kiekkonsa perässä ja jättivät isäntänsä täysin suojattomaksi.

"Kirikaze! Nyt!" Azusa huusi. Vain silmänräpäyksessä, mies oli viimeisillä voimillaan syöksynyt vastustajan luokse ja iski nyrkkinsä suoraan miehen kasvoihin. Tämän jälkeen Kirikaze viimeisteli vastustajan viiltämällä toiseen käteen ottamallaan heittoveitsellä vastustajan kaulan auki. Vastustajan kaatuessa kuolleena maahan, myös Kirikaze lysähti väsyneenä polvilleen ja jäi sitten aloilleen istumaan, käsiinsä nojaten. Azusa vilkaisi vielä kerran taivaalle ja todettuaan, että ilman isäntänsä käskyjä jääneet ötökät eivät luultavasti olisi tulossa takaisin, hän käveli Kirikazen luokse ja kyykistyi sitten tämän viereen ottamaan muutaman pillerin esiin varustelaukustaan.

Annettuaan pillerit Kirikazelle, hän siirtyi miehen taakse ja ryhtyi parantamaan parhaansa mukaan tämän saamia vammoja. Varmuuden vuoksi hän luovutti myös osan omasta chakrastaan Kirikazen käyttöön, nopeuttaakseen miehen palautumista.

"Mikä Iwan tilanne on? Tarvitseeko hän hoitoa?" Azusa kysyi, samalla kuulostellen kauempaa kuuluvia taistelun ääniä. Aika ajoin saattoi kuulla tömähdyksiä ja nähdä ilmaan kohoavia tomupilviä, kun Iwan kimppuun pyrkivät vastustajat ilmeisesti saivat osansa Kaguyan tekniikoista.

"En usko. Hänellä tuntuu riittävän vielä hyvin virtaa ja juuri siksi hän kiinnittikin muiden vastustajien huomion sillä välin kun jäin itse huolehtimaan tuosta", Kirikaze kertoi ja henkäisi syvään kuin tasatakseen hengitystään.

"Voin kyllä viedä hänellekin pari pilleriä varmuuden vuoksi", Kirikaze tarjoutui.

"Sopii minulle. Parempi antaa niitä hänelle tässä kohtaa kuin tulla tähän osaan kylää saman tien uudestaan", Azusa totesi. Nainen oli hädin tuskin saanut tämän sanottua, kun huomasi jälleen yhden häilyvän astraalikuvajaisen ilmestyvän eteensä. Tällä kertaa kyseessä oli Rikimaru, jonka käsivarresta vaikutti vuotavan runsaasti verta.

"Kylän torilta pari korttelia satamaa kohti", Rikimarun kuvajainen ilmoitti sijainnin hänelle, ennen kuin katosi. Päättäen, että olisi parasta pitää kiirettä, Azusa paransi pahimmat Kirikazen vammoista ja antoi tälle sitten Iwaa varten muutaman pillerin. Toivotettuaan vielä nopeasti onnea taisteluun, Azusa hyppäsi jälleen katoille ja lähti tällä kertaa kohti kylän keskustaa. Päivästä vaikutti olevan tulossa kiireinen.

oOo

Koko päivä sujui Azusan osalta kiireisissä merkeissä. Aina käytyään jonkun luona hän sai parhaimmillaan vain puolen tunnin tauon oman chakransa palauttamiseen, ennen kuin seuraava taistelija jo tarvitsi hänen apuaan. Hänen onnekseen kukin tiimin jäsenistä kuitenkin tiesi mitä oli tekemässä ja Ryuu oli jakanut parit siten, että parin toinen puolisko kykeni tarvittaessa suojaamaan toista kun toinen oli Azusan parannettavana. Senpä vuoksi loukkaantumisten määrä jäi paljon vähäisemmäksi kuin Azusa oli odottanut.

Iltapäivän alkaessa kääntyä illaksi, alkoivat viimeiset taistelut olla käynnissä joka puolella kylää. Kaduilla ei jäljellä olevien ninjojen lisäksi liikkunut ketään, sillä siviilit olivat nopeasti evakuoineet itsensä taisteluiden tieltä ympäri kylää sijaitseviin väestönsuojiin. Lopulta alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että häntä ei lopputaisteluiden jälkeen enää tarvittaisi, joten hän otti nopeasti yhteyttä Ryuuhun tarkistaakseen mikä tämän ja Ishinin tilanne oli. Varsin pian Ryuu vastasi hänen yhteydenottoonsa ja kehotti häntä tulemaan linnakkeelle, sanomatta kuitenkaan sen enempää. Arvellen, että Ryuu tai Ishin oli loukannut itsensä, Azusa lähti hyppimään kattoja pitkin keskustan poikki, kohti kylän perällä olevan kukkulan laelle rakennettua linnaketta.

Päästessään kukkulan juurelle, hän pysähtyi katsomaan linnaketta hetkeksi. Muurin laella hän näki hahmon, jonka pian tunnisti Ryuuksi. Ishiniä ei näkynyt, mutta luultavasti tämä oli linnakkeen sisäpihalla, jonne Azusa olisi helposti päässyt kulkemaan avoinna olevista linnakkeen porteista. Konohan ninjoja ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, mikä saattoi tarkoittaa vain sitä, että Ishin ja Ryuu olivat kuin olivatkin onnistuneet ajamaan viholliset perääntymään linnakkeen sisätiloihin. Tästä huolimatta, Azusa kuitenkin pysyi varuillaan lähtiessään juoksemaan kukkulaa ylös ja lopulta linnaketta ympäröivän muurin seinää pitkin muurin huipulle. Vasta Ryuun vieressä hän pysähtyi ja vilkaisi nopeasti linnakkeen sisäpihalle, missä Ishin seisoi avoimen portin läheisyydessä ja piti silmällä linnakkeen sisätiloihin johtavaa ovea ja sen yläpuolella näkyviä ikkunoita. Tällä erää kummallakin osapuolella vaikutti olevan meneillään tauko, jonka aikana oli tarkoitus paikata omien vammat ja valmistautua linnakkeen hallinnasta käytävään viimeiseen taisteluun.

"Miten sinulla ja Ishinillä on sujunut? Tarvitseeko kumpikaan hoitoa?" Azusa kysyi ensimmäiseksi, arvellen, että olisi parasta hoitaa Ryuun ja Ishinin vammat ennen kuin muutkin alkaisivat saapua paikalle. Ryuu kuitenkin pudisti päätään kieltävästi.

"Olemme kumpikin kunnossa. Tarvitsemme vain pienen tauon ennen kuin jatkamme linnakkeen sisätiloihin", Ryuu vastasi, samalla kun vilkaisi alas sisäpihalle.

"Miten kylän puhdistaminen sujui? Ongelmitta?" Ryuu jatkoi ja käänsi samalla katseensa takaisin Azusaan.

"Enimmäkseen ilman ongelmia. Eräs genjutsuninja häiritsi työtäni aluksi, mutta hän ei tule häiritsemään meitä enää. Kellään ei tällä hetkellä ole mitään vakavia vammoja, joten voimme hetken tauon jälkeen edetä itse linnakkeeseen", Azusa raportoi sen vähän mitä itse tiesi taistelun etenemisestä. Ryuu näytti tyytyväiseltä ja tämän kasvoilla karehti pieni hymy. Ryuun kuitenkin puhuessa hän tajusi tämän olevan huvittunut.

"Vai häiritsi genjutsuninja menoa...", mies hymähti, katsellessaan muurilta alhaalla levittäytyvään kylään. Azusa kohotti hieman kulmiaan, sillä hänen kokemuksensa mukaan oli hyvin harvinaista, että Ryuu naureskeli tuolla tavalla. Lopulta hän pisti kuitenkin hymähdyksen väsymyksen ja innostuksen piikkiin. Tähän asti hyökkäys oli kuitenkin heidän osaltaan sujunut yllättävän hyvin.

"Tietojeni mukaan linnakkeen sisältäkin löytyy pari taitavaa genjutsuninjaa. Linnakkeen valtauksesta ei tule helppoa, mutta uskon, että voitamme kyllä", Ryuu lisäsi ja seurasi kuinka Azusa tämän puhuessa perääntyi muurin reunalle ja käsiensä avulla nosti itsensä kivestä muuratulle kaiteelle istumaan.

"En olisi uskonut sanovani tätä, mutta olet varmaan oikeassa. Selviämme kyllä linnakkeen puolustajista", Azusa vastasi ja päästi kasvoilleen rohkaisevaksi tarkoitetun hymyn.

"Törmäsin myös Sabaku Kenichiin joka saapui tueksemme. Lähetin hänet Kiran ja Kyosaburon seuraksi, mutta hän saapunee pian takaisin tänne, kunhan viimeisetkin ninjat kylässä on hoideltu pois häiritsemästä", Ryuu jatkoi taistelutilanteen läpikäymistä. Azusa joutui hetken muistelemaan kuka oli Kenichi, mutta muisti sitten, että oli tainnut lyhyesti nähdä miehen kaksi vuotta sitten kun he olivat Ryuun johdolla kokoontuneet Iwagakuren vuorilla. Kenichi oli silloin ollut hyvinkin ärtynyt sinettinsä poltteesta ja juuttunut lyhyeen sanaharkkaan Rikimarun kanssa. Azusa saattoi vain toivoa, että Ryuu ei linnakkeen valtaukseen asettaisi Rikimarua ja Kenichiä samaan tiimiin, jotta näiden keskinäiset erimielisyydet eivät koituisi ongelmaksi linnakkeen valtauksen aikana.

"Kaksi pätevää taijutsuninjaa, tuuliekspertti, genjutsuninja, salamurhaaja, miekkatekniikoiden mestari ja räjähde-ekspertti... En voisi toivoa parempaa tiimiä tähän tehtävään", Ryuu jatkoi, samalla kävellen itsekin muurin kaiteen luokse ja nojasi sitten käsillään kaiteeseen.

"Älä unohda lääkintäkykyjäni. Ilman niitä olisitte varmasti kuolleet jo jokainen", Azusa virnisti, pistäessään merkille, että Ryuu ei ollut muistanut mainita häntä listassaan. Vastaukseksi Ryuu tyytyi vain nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi ja hetkeksi heidän välilleen laskeutui hiljaisuus heidän odottaessaan kylässä vielä olevien taistelijoiden saapumista.

"Mitä aiot tehdä ensimmäiseksi, kunhan kylä on vallattu?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi. Kysymys yllätti Azusan, eikä hän aluksi ymmärtänyt mitä Ryuu edes tarkoitti kysymyksellä. Alkaessaan kuitenkin miettiä asiaa, hän käsitti, että vaikka Ryuu varsinaisesti heidän johtajansa ja tulisi luonnollisesti ottamaan kagen tittelin itselleen, myös hän ja muut Ryuun alaiset tulisivat olemaan korkeammassa asemassa muihin kylän jäseniksi värvättäviin ninjoihin nähden. Kenties Ryuu siis kysymyksellään tarkoitti sitä, millaisessa asemassa hän tahtoisi kylässä tarkalleen ottaen olla?

"En tiedä, en ole miettinyt asiaa. Ehkä voisin etsiä ympärilleni ihmisiä, joille opetan taitoni eteenpäin. Jos haluamme kylän olevan pitkäikäinen, niin tarvitsemme enemmän lääkintäninjoja kuin vain minut", Azusa oli tuskin saanut lauseen loppuun kun tajusi, että siinä luultavasti olisi hänelle juuri sopiva toimenkuva kylässä. Jonkinlainen lääkintävastaava, joka organisoisi kylään sairaalan ja lääkintäninjojen toimintaa ja huolehtisi näiden koulutuksesta.

"Vai haluat opettaa muita? Niin se aika rientää, oppilaideni on aika aikuistua ja hankkia omia oppilaita", Ryuu hymähti.

"Jää nähtäväksi löydänkö lupaavia ninjoja joita opettaa", Azusa vastasi ja kohautti olkapäitään.

"Etköhän sinä löydä sopivan ryhmän itsellesi. En epäile sitä hetkeäkään. Mutta tiedoksesi, että jos en pidä jostakusta, niin kyseinen ninja ei saa hoitaa minun vammojani", Ryuu huomautti sitten ja vilkaisi Azusaa silmäkulmastaan. Puhuessaan mies kutsui paikalle pienen käärmeen, jota alkoi silitellä hajamielisesti kuin lemmikkiä konsanaan. Vaikka sanat oli selvästi tarkoitettu vakavasti otettavaksi varoitukseksi siitä, että hänen oppilaansa eivät välttämättä olisi kovin pitkäikäisiä, jos menisivät koskemaan Ryuuhun ilman tämän hyväksyntää, Azusan oli silti vaikea ottaa varoitusta ihan tosissaan. Tämä huomio sai Azusan tajuamaan, ettei oikeastaan pelännyt Ryuuta enää samalla tavalla, kuin joskus aluksi liityttyään tämän alaisten joukkoon. Vaikka pääsääntöisesti hän edelleen pyrki tekemään, kuten Ryuu halusi.

"Hyvä on, katsotaan mitä voin tehdä asialle. Jos oppilaani eivät miellytä, niin ainahan minä voin olla henkilökohtainen lääkärisi", Azusa hymähti, lievästi huvittunut sävy äänessään. Puhuessaan nainen rohkaistui hetken mielijohteesta ojentamaan kättään kohti Ryuun kutsumaa käärmettä, kuin antaakseen sille mahdollisuuden tulla hänen kädelleen jos se haluaisi. Nainen kuitenkin tiedosti, että myrkyllisen näköinen matelija ei välttämättä pitäisi kosketuksesta, joten hän oli koko ajan valmiina vetämään kätensä pois puremaetäisyydeltä, jos se olisi tarpeen.

"Sinussa olisi kyllä enemmänkin potentiaalia kuin ryhtyä vain minun henkilökohtaiseksi lääkärikseni", Ryuu huomautti katsellessaan kuinka käärme mateli lähemmäs Azusaa varautuneen näköisenä ja rohkaistui lopulta nousemaan kädelle ja kietoutui sitten mukavasti kerälle naisen kämmenelle. Tässä kohtaa Azusa vilkaisi Ryuuta hämillään, sillä hän ei ymmärtänyt, mitä Ryuu tuolla kommentilla oikein tarkoitti. Ennen kuin hän kuitenkaan ehti kysyä asiasta, Ryuu vaihtoi jo puheenaihetta.

"Kiinnostavia olentoja nuo käärmeet. Tuokin voisi halutessaan lamaannuttaa sinut yhdellä puremalla, mutta sen sijaan se pitää sinusta ja antaa sinun koskettaa itseään", Ryuu huomautti.

"Kieltämättä se on kaunis eläin, vaikka sen kehonkielestä onkin vaikea päätellä sen mielialaa tai oikeastaan mitään muutakaan", Azusa tyytyi vastaamaan, kunnes yllättäen käärme katosi hänen kädeltään pienen savupilven saattelemana, lähtiessään takaisin sinne mistä Ryuu oli sen kutsunut.

"Mutta mitä oikein tarkoitit potentiaalilla? Eikö se ole itsestään selvää, että ryhdyn jonkinlaiseksi lääkintävastaavaksi, jos vain saamme pidettyä saaren hallussamme? Tuskin sentään kaavailet minusta henkivartijaa. Sitä varten Rikimaru ja Onimaru ovat paljon parempia vaihtoehtoja", Azusa huomautti, palaten heidän alkuperäiseen keskustelunaiheeseensa, joka hetkeksi oli jäänyt sivuun käärmeen vuoksi.

"Tuskinpa minä henkivartijaa edes tarvitsen. Tapoin sentään Orochimarun, joten pystyn varmasti vetämään vertoja kelle tahansa joka asettuu minua vastaan", Ryuu naurahti itsevarmasti ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Avatessaan ne taas, Ryuu siirsi katseensa alapuolella näkyvästä kylästä Azusaan ja tällä kertaa Azusa huomasi Ryuun katseessa muutakin kuin sen tavallisen itsevarman ja ylimielisen perusilmeen joka tällä yleensä oli.

"Tarkoitin, että sen sijaan, että olisit vain henkilökohtainen lääkäri, voisit olla jotain... syvällisempää", Ryuu jatkoi. Tällä kertaa miehen äänestä kuului, ettei tuo oikein itsekään tiennyt, miten olisi muotoillut asiansa. Azusa puolestaan katsoi Ryuuta entistä enemmän ymmällään, sillä hän ei ymmärtänyt alkuunkaan mitä Ryuu oikein ajoi sanoillaan takaa.

"Äh... koeta nyt vain sanoa suoraan mitä tarkoitat. Pääsemme molemmat helpommalla, kun minun ei tarvitse arvailla mitä tarkoitat syvällisemmällä", Azusa totesi lopulta. Naisen yllätykseksi Ryuun kasvoille kohosi jopa hieman vaivaantunut ilme ja tämä raapi hämillään nenänvarttaan. Tämä sai naisen vakavasti epäilemään oliko Ryuu ehkä sittenkin lyönyt päänsä tai jotenkin muuten loukannut itsensä taistelun aikana, mutta ei vain kehdannut jostain syystä myöntää asiaa.

"Suoraan?" Ryuu toisti kysyvästi, mihin Azusa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja jäi odottamaan, että mies jatkaisi. Pitkän aikaa kuitenkin kului kun Ryuu suuntasi jälleen katseensa kylää kohti ja tuntui miettivän miten muotoilla asiansa selkeästi.

"Tarkoitin että, voisit olla pysyvästi rinnallani", Ryuu muotoili lopulta asiansa. Vasta nämä sanat saivat Azusan tajuamaan mitä Ryuu tarkoitti, mutta samalla jättivät hänet vuorostaan sanattomaksi, sillä mitä tahansa hän olikin odottanut kuulevansa, niin ei ainakaan mitään tällaista. Yrittikö Ryuu todella kertoa, että tällä oli jonkinlaisia tunteita häntä kohtaan? Miten mies oli ylipäätään iskenyt silmänsä juuri häneen? Tuohan olisi hyvin voinut saada kenet tahansa muunkin. Hyvä esimerkki oli vaikkapa Yuu, joka kaksi vuotta sitten oli ollut kuollakseen ihastunut Ryuuhun, mutta jäänyt myöhemmin kuitenkin vangiksi ja saanut myöhemmin vankeudessa surmansa mikäli Azusan tiedot pitivät paikkansa. Hän itse puolestaan ei ollut tullut katsoneeksi sen paremmin Ryuuta kuin ketään muutakaan sillä silmällä.

Hetken aikaa kaksikon välillä vallitsi vaivaantunut hiljaisuus Azusan miettiessä mitä noihin sanoihin pitäisi oikein vastata. Ryuu puolestaan katseli edelleen kylää ja vilkuili välillä häntä silmäkulmastaan, odotti ilmeisen hermostuneena hänen reaktiotaan äskeisiin sanoihin. Lopulta Azusa huokaisi hiljaa ja laskeutui alas kaiteelta, niin että saattoi kävellä Ryuun viereen ja nojautua sitten itsekin kaiteeseen. Ehkä hän voisi antaa Ryuulle mahdollisuuden. Kenties miehen kiinnostus johtui juurikin siitä, ettei hän itse ollut osoittanut minkäänlaisia merkkejä siitä, että tunteet olisivat millään tapaa molemminpuolisia? Vai oliko taustalla sittenkin vain jonkinlainen looginen syy saada aikaan järkeen perustuva suhde eikä tunteilla ollutkaan mitään tekemistä asian kanssa? Jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto vaikutti nopeasti mietittynä todennäköisemmältä, mutta samalla Ryuun vaivautuneisuus viittasi kuitenkin siihen, että Ryuun osoittamat tunteet olivat aitoja.

"Tuo tuli pienenä yllätyksenä, joten en oikein tiedä mitä minun pitäisi sanoa. En uskalla luvata vielä mitään vakavaa, mutta ehkä se riittää jos katsotaan miten tämä... juttu oikein toimii ennen kuin otamme mitään isoja askelia?" Azusa sanoi ja huomasi nyt omassakin äänessään pienen hermostuneen sävyn. Ryuun kasvoilla saattoi kuitenkin nähdä helpottuneen ilmeen, tämän kuullessa myöntävän vastauksen.

"Se riittää", mies vastasi helpottuneena. Tämän jälkeen kaksikon välille laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus, joka ei kuitenkaan onneksi ollut enää läheskään yhtä vaivautunut kuin hetki sitten.

"On muuten melko miellyttävä seikka, ettei kukaan muu ole vielä saapunut... ja että Ishinkin on tuolla alhaalla. Tuskinpa kukaan on aikaisemmin nähnyt minua näin vaivautuneena", Ryuu hymähti sitten. Helpotuksen tunne kuului vieläkin miehen äänessä, eikä Azusa voinut olla hymyilemättä hieman.

"Jos se lohduttaa, niin lupaan olla kertomatta kenellekään. Vaikka en kyllä pistäisi pahakseni, jos näyttäisit tätä puolta itsestäsi enemmän hieman paremmalla ajalla", Azusa hymähti vastaukseksi. Ryuu hymähti takaisin ja Azusan yllätykseksi mies kietoi seuraavaksi toisen kätensä hänen harteilleen ja painoi lyhyen suudelman hänen ohimolleen. Ele yllätti Azusan jopa enemmän kuin Ryuun aiemmat sanat, mutta hämmästyksestä toivuttuaan hän ei kuitenkaan voinut mitään sille, että tunsi olevansa sillä hetkellä hyvinkin etuoikeutettu siitä, että Ryuu, joka normaalisti ei vaikuttanut välittävän juuri muista kuin itsestään, osoitti nyt tavoistaan poiketen tunteitaan näin avoimesti.

"Ken tietää... sanotaan, että tunteet muuttavat ihmistä. Tähän asti olen pitänyt sitä vain sanontana", Ryuu totesi kääntäessään kasvonsa Azusasta takaisin kylää kohti.

"Olen havainnut, että sanonnoissa on usein jotain perää", Azusa vastasi. Hetken verran kaksikko katseli vain hiljaisuuden vallitessa kylää, kunnes Ryuu näytti silminnähden valpastuvan havaitessaan jotakin ja veti kätensä pois hänen harteiltaan.

"Joku on tulossa. Uskoakseni Kyosaburo", Ryuu sanoi. Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi ja katseli sitten kohti kylää, missä hän pian huomasi kattoja pitkin lähestyvän hahmon. Vasta hahmon päästessä kukkulan juurelle, hän saattoi tunnistaa tulijan todella olevan Kyosaburo. Linnaketta lähestyvä mies juoksi epäröimättä kohti muureja, missä hän oli huomannut heidän olevan ja pian mies jo juoksikin muuria pitkin ja hyppäsi sen reunan ylitse muurin laelle.

"Kyosaburo, miten päivän taistelut ovat sujuneet?" Ryuu tervehti tulijaa ja siirtyi muurin kaiteen luota Kyosaburon eteen. Azusa ei voinut olla pistämättä merkille, että Ryuu oli nopeasti vetänyt jälleen ylleen tavanomaisen kylmänviileän ja omahyväisen ulkokuorensa.

"Tein mitä käskettiin. Omat vastustajani on hoidettu pois tieltä. Kenichi ja Kira jäivät vielä viimeistelemään yhden tapauksen", mies vastasi ja nyökäytti sitten päätään tervehdykseksi Azusalle, joka nyökkäsi takaisin ja alkoi sitten silmäillä Kyosaburoa arvioivasti. Mies ei vaikuttanut tarvitsevan hoitoa, mutta nopeuttaakseen tämän palautumista, Azusa otti varusteidensa joukosta muutaman chakrapillerin ja ojensi ne sitten Kyosaburolle.

"Kunhan tämä operaatio on ohi, tarvitsen sinulta pientä palvelusta entiseen kylääsi liittyen", Ryuu totesi tyynesti, sillä välin kun Kyosaburo otti Azusan tarjoamat pillerit vastaan ja käänsi katseensa sitten takaisin Ryuuhun. Miehen nielaistessa pillerit Ryuu tarkkaili tämän eleitä ja ilmeitä tarkoin. Azusan ja Kyosaburon tietämättä Ryuu oli sillä hetkellä vielä hyvinkin epäileväinen sen suhteen mille taholle Kyosaburo oli todella uskollinen. Kyosaburon kasvoilta ei kuitenkaan ollut pääteltävissä mitään erikoista.

"Suunnitelmissani on palauttaa Verisen Kirigakuren nimi nykypäivään. Kunhan saari on vallattu, tarvitsen ainakin yhden kylän puolelleni ja uskon Kirigakuren olevan siihen sopivin vaihtoehto", Ryuu jatkoi. Azusa vilkaisi Ryuuta epäilevästi, miettien mitä tämä mahtoi suunnitella. Hän ei ollut mikään historian asiantuntija, mutta jopa hän tiesi Verisen Kirigakuren historian. Vielä muutamia vuosia sitten, Kirigakuressa oli koulutettu ninjoja varsin eri tavalla kuin muissa kylissä ja siitä kylä oli saanut aikanaan tuon lisänimen. Hänen kuulemiensa tarinoiden mukaan ninjakoulutukseen valitut nuoret oli ensin koulutettu tunteettomiksi tappokoneiksi ja loppukokeena oppilaiden tehtävä oli ollut tappaa toisiaan. Tämä koulutusmenetelmä oli tuottanut Kirigakureen paljon ninjoja jotka olivat valmiita tekemään mitä tahansa tehtäviensä onnistumiseksi, keinoja kaihtamatta. Sivutuotteena moni ninja oli kuitenkin myös ennen pitkää päätynyt jättämään kylänsä kuka mistäkin syystä. Ryuun käytössä olevana aseena itseään pitävä Rikimaru oli Verisen Kirigakuren ninjoista hyvä esimerkki, sillä Azusan tietojen mukaan Rikimaru oli käynyt aikanaan nimenomaan tuon koulutuksen läpi.

"Verisen Kirigakuren mahdin palauttaminen on minunkin tavoitteeni. Mutta tähän asti minulta on puuttunut keinot siihen. Uskoakseni sinulla on kuitenkin jokin suunnitelma? Tuskin muuten ehdottaisit tuota", Kyosaburo vastasi Ryuun sanoihin. Miehen kasvoilla näkyi tämän puhuessa pahaenteinen hymynkare, joka paljasti tämän todella pitävän kuulemastaan ideasta.

"Keino jos toinenkin. Mutta sitä ennen meidän on kuitenkin valloitettava tämä saari. Vasta sitten voimme siirtyä Kirigakurea koskevan suunnitelman yksityiskohtiin", Ryuu vastasi Kyosaburon kysymykseen ja katsoi hetken verran miestä pistävästi, ennen kuin vilkaisi Azusaa. Ryuu avasi suunsa jälleen ilmeisesti sanoakseen jotain, mutta yllättäen paikalle ilmestyvä Kirikaze kuitenkin keskeytti hänet. Pian Kirikazen perässä paikalle ilmestyi myös Iwa, joka jäi seisomaan muurin kaiteen päälle voitonriemuisen näköisenä, mikä paljasti näiden saaneen homman valmiiksi omassa osassaan kaupunkia.

"Pahoittelen, että olemme myöhässä", Kirikaze sanoi ja nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi muille paikalla olijoille. Ryuun silmiin syttyi sanojen seurauksena huvittunut pilke.

"Taijutsuninjat joiden yksi elinehto on juuri nopeus. Myöhässä... sangen ironista", Ryuu huomautti. Kirikaze ja Iwa eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet pistävän pahakseen. Iwa jopa naurahti itsekin huvittuneena, sillä oikeassahan Ryuu tavallaan oli. Tosin tässä tilanteessa myöhästymistä tuskin saattoi edes laskea myöhästymiseksi, sillä osa muistakin puuttui vielä, näiden ollessa hoitamassa viimeisiä taisteluita ympäri saarta.

"Mutta missä loput ovat? Rikimaru ja Onimaru?" Ryuu kysyi sitten ja vilkaisi Iwaa ja Kirikazea, kuin kysyen olivatko nämä tänne tullessaan nähneet kaksikkoa missään.

"Näin heidän liittoutuneen viimeisiä kylässä olevia ninjoja vastaan. Uskon heidänkin tulevan paikalle pian", Kirikaze vastasi ja käänsi sitten katseensa Azusaan, joka keskustelun aikana oli ottanut myös Iwalle ja Kirikazelle muutaman pillerin, jotka ojensi näiden syötäväksi.

"Onko teillä vammoja jotka kaipaavat huomiota?" Azusa kysyi. Hän oli ollut näkevinään Iwan ontuvan toista jalkaansa hieman, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut asiasta aivan varma. Kirikaze pudisti kieltävästi päätään, mutta Iwa kuitenkin laskeutui istumaan muurin reunalle ja nosti jalkansa ylös Azusan nähtäväksi.

"Nilkkani taitaa kaivata huomiotasi", Iwa vastasi. Heidän jatkaessaan loppujen taistelijoiden odottamista, Azusa ryhtyi parantamaan Iwan jalkaa, joka ei onneksi ollut kärsinyt mitään vakavaa vahinkoa. Nilkka oli tuota pikaa kuin uusi ja noustessaan Azusan tarjoaman hoidon jälkeen seisomaan, Iwa ei ontunut jalkaa enää lainkaan. Pian tämän jälkeen Ryuu jo huomasi alhaalla kylässä kuinka viimeisetkin taistelijat lähestyivät linnaketta ja pian myös Onimaru, Rikimaru, Kira ja Kenichi olivat heidän seurassaan. Paikalle tulleista ainoastaan Kira tarvitsi hieman enemmän Azusan huomiota, sillä tämä oli taistelun loppuvaiheessa päätynyt käyttämään uutta sinettiään, sillä seurauksella, että Kenichin oli pitänyt puolittain raahata mies linnakkeelle, tämän lihasten oltua sinetin jäljiltä niin jumissa.

"Katsokin ettet käytä sitä enää tänään. Jos käytät sinettiäsi liikaa, edes minä en voi korjata siitä syntyviä vahinkoja", Azusa varoitti Kiraa antaessaan tälle hoidon päätteeksi chakrapillereitä syötäväksi. Kira ei näyttänyt pitävän hänen ohjeestaan, mutta ryhtymättä kuitenkaan väittämään vastaan, mies söi pillerinsä ja jäi sitten odottamaan jatkoa. Vähitellen paikalle alkoi laskeutua odottava hiljaisuus, kunkin heistä alkaessa olla valmis jatkamaan saaren valtauksen seuraavaan vaiheeseen. Tämän huomatessaan Ryuu viittasi heitä seuraamaan ja hyppäsi sitten muurin reunan yli, laskeutuen hyppynsä päätteeksi Ishinin viereen. Oli aika käydä jatkosuunnitelma läpi ja jakaa ryhmät uudestaan.


	13. Linnake

Heidän keräännyttyään Ryuun ja Ishinin ympärille, Ryuu alkoi saman tien käydä läpi suunnitelmaa, jonka voimin, heidän oli tarkoitus saada linnake haltuunsa ongelmitta.

"Kuten kerroin laivassa, jakaannumme tässä kohtaa kahteen ryhmään. Toinen ryhmä tulee minun mukanani sisään linnakkeeseen ja puhdistamme sen vihollisista kun taas toinen ryhmä pysyttelee linnakkeen ovella ja estää ketään pääsemästä pakoon", Ryuu kertasi ja antoi sitten hetken verran katseensa kiertää paikalla olijoissa, kuin miettien kenet hänen olisi parasta ottaa mukaansa ja kenet taas jättää linnakkeen ulkopuolelle.

"Ishin, Onimaru ja Rikimaru tulevat minun mukaani. Muut jäävät tänne ulkopuolelle. Jos tarvitsemme Azusan lääkintäkykyjä tai apujoukkoja, niin kutsumme teitä linnakkeen sisäpuolelta", Ryuu teki lopulta päätöksensä. Kira näytti silminnähden pettyneeltä, sillä tämä olisi ilmiselvästi halunnut päästä puhdistamaan linnaketta sen sisälle linnoittautuneista vihollisista. Azusa kuitenkin ymmärsi hyvin Ryuun ratkaisun. Ishin kykeni tuulen avulla pitämään viholliset tarpeen mukaan etäällä taikka sitten vetämään näitä ilmavirtojen mukana lähemmäs. Miehen taistelutyyli oli hyvin mukautuva, eikä ympäristöllä juuri ollut väliä kuten Kiran tapauksessa, sillä Kiran olisi ollut pakko vara tuhoamasta linnaketta, jotta ei saattaisi muita vaaraan. Miekkatekniikoita käyttävä Onimaru ja salamurhaamiseen erikoistunut Rikimaru taas olivat mitä parhaimmat henkilöt taistelemaan ahtaissa käytävissä ja tarvittaessa myös etenemään huomaamattomasti, joten nämä olivat hyvä lisä hyökkäystiimiin Ryuun ja Ishinin lisäksi.

"Älä huoli, meillä riittää kyllä tekemistä täällä ulkonakin", Azusa sanoi vaimeasti Kiralle, joka tavoitteli kasvoilleen jonkinlaista hymyä. Azusa pisti kuitenkin merkille, ettei hymy näkynyt miehen silmissä asti, mikä paljasti, etteivät sanat lohduttaneet paljonkaan. Pian naisen huomio kiinnittyi kuitenkin takaisin Ryuuhun, joka lähti rauhallisesti kävelemään kohti linnakkeeseen johtavia isoja puisia pariovia.

"Ishin?" Ryuu kysyi perässään seuraavalta tuulitekniikoiden mestarilta.

Ishin näytti tietävän sanomattakin mitä häneltä toivottiin, joten tämä ei vastannut. Sen sijaan mies tyytyi tekemään käsimerkin ja muodostamaan ympärilleen neljä suurta ilma-ammusta. Ishinin saatua tekniikkansa valmiiksi, ammukset lensivät nopeasti ilman halki kohti pariovia. Suuntaamalla ammukset juuri oikeaan kohtaan, Ishinin onnistui hetkessä lennättää ovet saranoiltaan ja jopa katkaista niistä toinen kokonaan kahtia. Ryuu ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt etenemään varomattomasti linnakkeen sisälle vaan odotti kärsivällisesti oven tuhoutumista seuranneen tomupilven laskeutumista, ennen kuin viittoi mukaan valitsemaansa ryhmää seuraamaan ja lähti kävelemään avoimesta ovesta sisätiloihin.

Valtausryhmän kadotessa lopulta näkyvistä, Azusa ja Kira etenivät Kenichin johdolla myös ovesta linnakkeen sisätiloihin, mutta jäivät kuitenkin yhtenäisenä ryhmänä seisomaan ovensuuhun, missä heidän olisi helppo estää ketään sisältä pakenevaa pääsemästä linnakkeen sisäpihalle. Iwa, Kyosaburo ja Kirikaze puolestaan levittäytyivät linnakkeen ulkopuolelle, siltä varalta, että pakenijat saisivat päähänsä pyrkiä pakoon ikkunoiden kautta.

Kului viisi minuuttia, sitten kymmenen. Lopulta linnakkeen sisältä alkoi kantautua taistelun ääniä ja räjähdyksiä, heidän iskuryhmänsä aloitettua taistelun. Taistelun äänistä huolimatta kului kuitenkin vielä toiset kymmenen minuuttia, ennen kuin he lopulta huomasivat kahden ensimmäisen pakoon pyrkivän ninjan suuntaavan kohti ovea. Huomatessaan ovella olevat taistelijat, tulijoiden juoksuaskeleet eivät kuitenkaan hidastaneet vauhtia vaan nämä syöksyivät epäröimättä heitä kohti, aikoen ilmeisesti murtautua heidän ohitseen vaikka väkisin.

"Azusa, tuulta!" Kenichi käski lyhyesti. Azusa ei tiennyt mitä mies suunnitteli, mutta teki kuitenkin työtä käskettyä ja lähetti kädestään pyörremyrskyn kohti tulijoita. Samalla hetkellä Kenichin selässään kantamasta ruukusta kohosi ilmaan hiekkapilvi, joka yhdisti voimansa hänen tuulensa kanssa. Hetkeä myöhemmin käytävässä heidän edessään riehuikin voimakas hiekkamyrsky, joka pakotti pakenijat pysähtymään ja peittämään silmänsä, jotta hiekkaa ei joutuisi silmiin.

"Kira!" Kenichi antoi seuraavaksi merkin vihreätukkaiselle miehelle, joka nyökkäsi ja otti savilaukustaan kaksi pientä palaa savea. Hetkeä myöhemmin hiekkamyrskyn suojissa lensikin jo kaksi savilintua, jotka tarpeeksi lähelle päästyään räjähtivät ja paiskasivat pakenemaan pyrkivän ninjakaksikon pitkin pituuttaan käytävän lattialle. Hiekkamyrskyn laantuessa Azusa saattoi nähdä kaksikon makaavan elottomina maassa.

Tällä tavoin jatkui pitkän aikaa, linnakkeen ja toverinsa hylkäävien pakenijoiden kaatuessa yksi toisensa jälkeen. Aika ajoin Azusa kävi myös ulkona tarkistamassa miten ulkona vartioivilla ryhmän jäsenillä sujui ja paikkasi tarpeen mukaan näiden vammoja ennen kuin palasi takaisin Kenichin ja Kiran tueksi. Lopulta auringon alkaessa jo laskea, satunnaisia pakenijoita alkoi tulla entistäkin vähemmän. Kun oli kulunut jo jonkun aikaa ilman ensimmäistäkään ovelle pyrkivää ninjaa, kolmikko vetäytyi muun ryhmän kanssa linnakkeen sisäpihalle odottamaan. Kenichi olikin lopulta ensimmäinen joka pisti merkille, että jotain puuttui.

"Taistelun äänet ovat lakanneet", mies huomautti mietteissään ja katseli hämärää käytävää johon Ryuu ja tämän mukaan lähteneet taistelijat olivat aiemmin poistuneet.

"Ehkä he saivat linnakkeen vallatuksi?" Azusa ehdotti, epävarmana siitä mitä heidän nyt pitäisi tehdä. Olisiko paras vain odottaa tässä, että Ryuu ja muut palaisivat? Vai pitäisikö heidän päästä itse Ryuun ja muiden luokse? Azusan vierellä Kira sulki silmänsä kuin keskittyen kuuntelemaan, mutta äkisti miehen silmät rävähtivät kuitenkin yllättyneinä auki.

"Taistelu on vielä kesken, mutta jokin on vialla. Heidän chakransa käyttäytyvät todella oudosti", Kira kertoi havainnostaan ja sai osakseen äkäisen mulkaisun Kenichiltä.

"Pystyt aistimaan chakraa ja nyt sinä sen vasta kerrot?" Kenichi murahti, kuin olisi halunnut kuristaa kokemattomamman ninjan siihen paikkaan.

"Anteeksi...", Kira mutisi, mutta Kenichi ei näyttänyt enää kuuntelevan vaan sen sijaan tämän kasvoilla viipyi pohdiskeleva ilme. Vaikka Ryuu ei varsinaisesti ollut jättänyt ketään tämän ryhmän johtoon, Kenichi tuntui kuitenkin ottaneen epävirallisen johtajan aseman. Niinpä Azusa odotti kärsivällisesti mitä mies päättäisi Kiran kertoman tiedon perusteella tehdä.

"Azusa, Kirikaze ja minä menemme sisään. Jos jokin on vialla, kuten epäilen, niin he saattavat tarvita apua", Kenichi antoi lopulta ohjeet siitä miten tässä tilanteessa oli parasta toimia. Kirikaze nyökkäsi ja hetkeä myöhemmin kolmikko oli jo juossut rikkinäisistä ovista sisään ja pitkin käytävää siihen suuntaan mihin Ryuu ja muut olivat lähteneet etenemään.

"Eikö meidän olisi ollut parasta ottaa Kira mukaan? Hänhän voi jäljittää muut sensorikykynsä avulla?" Azusa kysyi heidän juostessaan käytävää pitkin eteenpäin. Kenichi pudisti päätään ja oli jo vastaamassa hänelle, mutta Kirikaze ehti kuitenkin ensin.

"Seuraamme vain taistelun jälkiä, niin löydämme heidät kyllä. Me kolme olemme paras vaihtoehto apujoukoiksi sillä sinä voit parantaa heidät jos jokin on vialla ja minä ja Kenichi taas voimme suojata sinua sillä välin. Lisäksi minä pystyn sharinganin avulla analysoimaan vastustajan kyvyt parhaiten", Kirikaze avasi Kenichin päätöstä hänelle hieman enemmän. Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi.

Juuri ennen kuin he pääsivät käytävän päähän, Kenichi pysähtyi kahden käytävän muodostamaan risteykseen. Mies jäi hetkeksi tutkimaan risteyksessä olevia taistelun jälkiä, ennen kuin kääntyi risteyksestä vasemmalle. Heidän ei tarvinnut juosta pitkään kun edessä oli jo portaat, joissa näkyi lisää jälkiä, jotka osoittivat taistelijoiden edenneen portaita pitkin ylempiin kerroksiin. Huolimatta Kenichin jäljitystaidoista, heillä kesti kuitenkin aikansa, ennen kuin he viimein löysivät iskuryhmänsä linnakkeen ylimmästä kerroksesta, rakennuksen keskiosassa sijaitsevalta pääkäytävältä. Heidän päästessään käytävän toiseen päähän ja saadessa taistelijat näkyviinsä ainoastaan Rikimaru näytti olevan pystyssä ja pyrki suojaamaan taakseen tuupertuneita iskuryhmän jäseniä. Heidän lähtiessään juoksemaan taistelijoita kohti, Azusa kuitenkin näki Rikimarun vajoavan toisen polvensa varaan. Pian Azusa myös erotti heikon, hieman kitkerän tuoksun. Vaistomaisesti Azusa tarttui tiukasti Kenichin ja Kirikazen käsivarteen ja pysäytti kaksikon, samalla kun muodosti heidän ympärilleen pienen tuulipyörteen.

"Mikä nyt?" Kenichi tivasi kärsimättömästi, samalla kun Azusa alkoi kaivaa jotain varustelaukusta, jonka oli saanut Raizolta.

"Tuo haju... Vastustaja on ilmeisesti käyttänyt jonkinlaista myrkkykaasua. Emme voi sännätä tuonne varomattomasti ellet sitten halua tuupertua maahan muiden seuraksi", Azusa sanoi ja koetti miettiä mitä tehdä. Hän voisi tehdä jonkinlaisen pikaisen vastamyrkyn mukanaan olevista aineksista, mutta se toimisi vain rajoitetun ajan. Siinä ajassa hän ei millään kykenisi parantamaan iskuryhmän jäseniä ja sekoittamaan näille omia vastamyrkkyannoksia sillä välin kun Kenichi hoitaisi hänen suojaamisensa. Vaarana myös oli, että vastamyrkky ei toimisikaan, sillä vaikka hän myrkyn hajun perusteella kykenikin päättelemään osan siinä olevista aineksista, hän ei silti voinut olla varma täydellisestä reseptistä. Toinen vaihtoehto olisi ollut luoda hänen, Kenichin ja Kirikazen päiden ympärille ilmakuplat, jotka pitäisivät kaasumyrkyn loitolla, mutta silloin hän taas ei kykenisi keskittymään riittävän hyvin iskuryhmän parantamiseen. Yksikin virhe chakran hallinnan suhteen voisi saada nämä jopa pahempaan kuntoon kuin nämä jo olivat. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi tuntui jäävän se, että hän loisi ilmakuplat heidän kolmen päiden ympärille ja he hoitaisivat taistelun loppuun. Hän kykenisi kyllä pitämään tekniikan yllä taistelun ajan, sillä taisteleminen ei vaatinut yhtä tarkkaa chakran hallintaan keskittymistä kuin parannustekniikat.

"Voitko tehdä sille jotain?" Kenichi kysyi ja katseli kuinka Azusa avasi ensiapulaukkunsa ja otti esille huhmareen, sekä muutamia aineksia, jotka murskasi nopeasti karkeaksi jauheeksi.

"Voin luoda meidän kolmen päiden ympärille pienen ilmapyörteen, joka pitää kaasun loitolla ja lisäksi voin tehdä yksinkertaisen vastamyrkyn jonka pitäisi lievittää myrkyn aiheuttamia oireita. Ilman myrkyn reseptiä en voi kuitenkaan tehdä täydellistä vastamyrkkyä tai parantaa muita. Meidän on hoidettava tuo taistelu loppuun kolmestaan", Azusa kertoi Kenichille ja kiskaisi sitten seuraavaksi tuon käden lähemmäs itseään. Kaadettuaan osan murskaamastaan jauheesta Kenichin kädelle, Azusa kehotti miestä syömään sekoituksen ja annosteli sitten jäljellä olevasta jauheesta puolet Kirikazelle ja puolet itselleen.

"Me kaksi hoidamme hyökkäyksen ja sinä toimit taustatukena. Yritä auttaa Ishiniä jos saat tilaisuuden siihen. Jos saat hänet hereille niin hän voi pitää kaasun loitolla sillä välin kun sinä parannat muut", Kenichi ohjeisti Azusaa vielä, ennen kuin nainen päästi heidän ympärillään olleen tuulipyörteen laantumaan ja muodosti kolme pienempää pyörrettä. Saman tien isomman pyörteen laantuessa, Kenichi kävikin jo hyökkäykseen. Silmänräpäyksessä miehen selässä roikkuvasta suuresta ruukusta, kohosi esille hiekkapilvi, joka pian tiivistyi useiksi golfpallon kokoisiksi hiekka-ammuksiksi, jotka Kenichi ampui kohti vihollista. Vastustaja, joka oli ollut aikeissa lähestyä maahan kaatunutta iskuryhmää ja hädin tuskin tajuissaan polvensa varassa olevaa Rikimarua, joutui Kenichin hiekkapommituksen seurauksena nopeasti perääntymään.

Vastustajan perääntyessä, kolmikko sai tilaisuuden edetä käytävää pitkin iskuryhmän luokse. Sillä välin kun Kenichi pyrki pitämään vastustajan kaukana, Azusa kyykistyi Ishinin taakse ohjaamaan parantavaa chakraa tämän keskivartaloon, siinä toivossa, että saisi myrkytysoireita lievitettyä. Toive oli kuitenkin turha, sillä kuten hän oli pelännytkin, hän ei kyennyt ohjaamaan chakraansa kyllin tarkasti joutuessaan samalla keskittymään siihen, että piti myrkyn loitolla. Toisaalta vastustaja oli luultavasti jo väsynyt taisteltuaan ensin heidän iskuryhmäänsä vastaan, mutta siitä huolimatta Azusa ei voinut olla epäilemättä heidän voiton mahdollisuuksiaan.

Azusan irrottaessa kätensä Ishinin selästä ja kääntäessä katseensa Kenichiin, hän huomasi vastustajan turvautuvan taas heittoaseisiinsa, jotka kuitenkin tulivat torjutuiksi Kenichin ansiosta, sillä tämä ohjasi osan hiekastaan ohueksi muuriksi heidän eteensä. Nyt kun he tiesivät vastustajan mieltymyksestä myrkkyjen käyttöön, tämän oli turha kuvitella, että he suhtautuisivat heittoaseisiin tai mihinkään muihinkaan konohalaisen keksimiin temppuihin huolettomasti. Kenichin sitten käydessä hyökkäykseen ja lähettäessä vastustajaa kohti toisen hiekka-ammusten kuuron, Azusa nousi ylös ja teki käsimerkin. Muodostamalla Kenichin hyökkäyksen tueksi heidän takaansa puhaltavan ilmavirran, hän onnistui nopeuttamaan ammusten lentoa, sillä seurauksella, että tällä kertaa hiekka-ammukset osuivat maalina toimivaan vastustajaan. Taistelu ei kuitenkaan ollut ohi, sillä Kenichin hyökkäyksen laantuessa ja hiekan alkaessa laskeutua lattialle, vastustaja kävi hyökkäykseen. Vastustajan tehtyä käsimerkit, Azusa näki miehen koskettavan lattiaa ja hetkeä myöhemmin kivisestä seinästä heidän vasemmalta puoleltaan iskeytyi parvi jonkinlaisia kivineuloja heitä kohti. Lyhyen etäisyyden vuoksi, kukaan heistä ei ehtinyt puolustautua hyökkäykseltä ajoissa ja niinpä Azusa hetkeä myöhemmin kiskoi piikkejä käsivarrestaan ja vilkaisi sitten Kenichiä joka oli ryhtynyt ohjaamaan hiekkaansa vastustajaa kohti, ilmeisesti tarkoituksena vangita tämä hiekan avulla aloilleen.

Kaikki näytti sujuvan hyvin siihen asti, kunnes Azusa pisti merkille, että Kenichi huojahti uhkaavasti. Hetken verran Azusa luuli miehen vain horjahtaneen, mutta kun tämä alkoi näyttää huonovointiselta ja vajota polvilleen kuten Rikimaru vain hetkeä aikaisemmin Azusa käsitti jonkin olevan vialla. Pian myös hänen silmissään maailma näytti alkavan huojua ja häntä alkoi oksettaa. Azusan toisella puolella Kirikaze otti tukea seinästä ja näytti tekevän parhaansa pysyäkseen pystyssä. Vaikutti siltä, että jotenkin heidän kaikkien elimistöön oli joutunut myrkkyä huolimatta hänen luomistaan ilmakuplista ja vastamyrkyn aineksista jotka he olivat syöneet ennen taisteluun liittymistä.

_"Miten hän onnistui?"_ Azusa ajatteli, käsittämättä miten vastustaja oli saanut myrkyn heidän elimistöönsä. Ainoa hyökkäys josta he olivat ottaneet osumaa, olivat nimenomaan äskeiset kivipiikit, mutta ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista, että vastustaja olisi jotenkin onnistunut laittamaan niihin myrkkyä ennen iskua, etenkin kun oli käyttänyt osan seinästä piikkien luomiseen. Vastustajan olisi pitänyt sivellä myrkky ensin seinään, ennen kuin olisi voinut muodostaa kivestä minkäänlaisia myrkkypiikkejä ja vaikka Azusa ei ollut nähnyt mitä taistelun aikana oli tapahtunut ennen hänen ja Kenichin tuloa, hän uskalsi olla melko varma, että vastustaja tuskin oli levitellyt huoneeseen muuta kuin kaasumaista myrkkyä, jonka hän oli haistanut aiemmin.

Miettiessään mitä voisi tehdä, Azusa tunsi omienkin jalkojensa pettävän altaan. Tuntiessaan polviensa osuvan maahan, hän katsoi Kenichiä, joka oli jo kaatunut pitkin pituuttaan maahan. Mies näytti olevan hädin tuskin tajuissaan ja pyrkivän kamppailemaan myrkyn vaikutusta vastaan, mutta turhaan. Tätä menoa he molemmat päätyisivät tajuttomina lattialle kuten kaikki muutkin ja sen jälkeen vastustaja todennäköisesti joko tappaisi tai vangitsisi heidät, ennen kuin jatkaisi ulos jääneiden kimppuun.

_"Heidän chakransa käyttäytyvät todella oudosti"_ , Azusa kuuli yllättäen Kiran sanat päässään ja äkisti naisen mieleen kohosi toinenkin vaihtoehto. Entä jos kyseessä ei ollutkaan myrkky? Ryuuhan oli puhunut jotain linnakkeessa olevasta genjutsuninjasta eikö niin? Voisiko tämä mies olla se Ryuun mainitsema ninja?

"Kirikaze... käytä silmääsi. Tämä on...", Azusa ehti sanoa, mutta lause jäi kesken, hänen kaatuessaan pahoinvoivana maahan. Hän näki silmäkulmastaan Kirikazen kääntävän katseensa häntä kohti. Ensin vaikutti siltä, ettei mies omalta pahoinvoinniltaan tajunnut mitä tämän toivottiin tekevän, mutta äkisti tämä kuitenkin käänsi katseensa eteenpäin ja kiskaisi silmänsä edessä olleen silmälapun sivuun. Hetken verran Kirikaze tuijotti vastustajaa tiiviisti ja seuraavassa hetkessä Azusa tajusi pahoinvointinsa katoavan yhtä äkisti kuin oli ilmestynytkin. Vastustaja sen sijaan hoiperteli vähän matkaa taaksepäin ja kaatui lopulta maahan kuten hekin hetkeä aiemmin.

Kääntäessään katseensa vastustajastaan Kenichiin, Azusa näki maassa makaavan miehen räpyttelevän hetken hämmentyneenä silmiään, ennen kuin tuon kasvoille laskeutui vihainen, murhaa, verta ja suolenpätkiä lupaava ilme

"Revin sinut kappaleiksi paljain käsin!" Kenichi ärisi ja tuskin tämä oli saanut sanat suustaan kun mies jo syöksähti kohti konohalaista, joka oli vain hädin tuskin tajuissaan. Sillä välin Azusa puolestaan nousi ja siirtyi nopeasti tarkistamaan miten Ryuu ja muut voivat. Heidät pitäisi saada hereille ja Kenichin tueksi, sikäli kuin raivostunut hiekkaninja edes apua tarvitsi.

"Ryuu? Ryuu, herää!" Azusa sanoi, samalla kun koetti ravistella Ryuuta olkapäästä. Mies ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt reagoivan joten lopulta Azusan ei auttanut kuin turvautua kovempiin otteisiin ja läpsäistä miestä poskelle. Vasta tämä saikin Ryuun hätkähtämään ja avaamaan viimein silmänsä. Mieheltä kesti hetken verran tajuta, missä oli, mutta pian tuo kuitenkin alkoi nousta ylös, samalla kun loi Azusaan pistävän katseen.

"Tilanne?" Ryuu vaati saada tietää heti ensimmäiseksi. Vastaukseksi Azusa tyytyi vain nyökäyttämään päätään Kenichin suuntaan. Sillä välin kun hän oli herättänyt Ryuun, Kenichi vaikutti päässeen nopeasti niskan päälle ja lukinneen vastusajan lähes kaulaansa myöten jonkinlaisen ison hiekkakasan sisään, joka parhaillaan puristui yhä tiiviimmäksi ja tiiviimmäksi vastustajan ympärille, kunnes tämän alkoi olla ilmeisen vaikea hengittää.

"Linnake taitaa olla meidän", Azusa totesi samalla kun siirtyi herättelemään Onimarua ja Rikimarua. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa, että he olivat todella onnistuneet tässä, mutta pakko se kai oli sillä Kenichin käsittelyssä olevaa konohalaista lukuun ottamatta, linnakkeessa ei vaikuttanut olevan enää ketään, ketä vastaan taistella. Myös Ryuun kasvot pysyivät hetken verran ilmeettöminä, mutta vähitellen tämän kasvoille levisi kuitenkin voitonriemuinen ja omahyväinen hymy. Tehtävää tulisi olemaan tämän jälkeen vielä paljon, mutta kylä oli nyt heidän.


End file.
